Drastic Measures
by Egyptian Flame
Summary: After his Godfather's death, Harry tries to kill himself. But he ends up meeting his ancestor. What is Harry going to do? Readreview and Guys it's my first fic so please don't be too hard on me ! :
1. Suicide

**A/N: I've changed a lot of things and will change a lot of things in the next chapters. So please read every chapter again cuz the chaps won't be the same. Also thanks to my beta reader Megan, you will not suffer my grammatical mistakes. Please review and tell me what you think. **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from J.K Rowling

Chapter 1: Suicide

A month has passed since the incident in the Department of Mysteries and Sirius' death. It was very quiet in Number 4 Privet Drive. You could see a young, thin boy crying himself to sleep every night and waking up screaming.

The Dursleys left Harry alone from the moment he entered the house. They only called him for meals or to remind him to write to his 'freak' friends. For the past month all he did was study and do his homework to get his mind off Sirius.

It was midnight and Harry sat thinking on his bed at Number 4 Privet Drive. Thinking about what happened at the Department of Mysteries.

The only question on his mind was 'why?? '

'Why me?? I can't get near anybody without killing them, it's my entire fault Sirius and Cedric died and Voldemort is reborn' thought Harry.

"Why did you have to leave me, Sirius? " Harry muttered to himself with tears falling from his eyes.

'I have to finish this ... I can't stand the pain of losing you Sirius. Forgive me.' Harry brought a knife from the kitchen and stood in the center of his room. He cut both of his wrists and watched as the blood flowed free down his arms and on to the floor.

'At last I'm going to be with my parents and Sirius. To hell with Voldemort, to hell with Dumbledore and to hell with the entire wizarding world! Darkness began to embrace him and the last thought on his mind was 'I wish I could have been able to help. I'm sorry Hermione, and I love you'. Then he blacked out, not noticing that the cuts on his wrist were healing or the white light surrounding his body.

/Meanwhile at the Grangers House /

Hermione was sitting on her bed reading a book named 'The Most Powerful Wizards and Witches of all times'

_**There are many powerful wizards and witches throughout history. Many of them are not recorded in a book. But the most powerful wizard was Merlin and it was rumored that he time- traveled and taught the Founders of Hogwarts in their war against a Dark Lord. Merlin was a mage and all the founders were High Sorcerers.**_

_**The Only known Sorcerers in the modern age are Albus Dumbledore and 'you- know- who'. The degrees of power ranges from Mage, which is the highest, followed by High Sorcerers, Sorcerers, Enchanters, warlocks, and then normal wizards. **_

She stopped reading the book and stared at the ceiling thinking about Harry and what happened in the Department of Mysteries. "Oh Harry, you must be thinking that it is your fault he died." Hermione whispered to herself. "I hope I can help you Harry, I love you." She noticed that a white light enveloped her and then she blacked out.

Harry woke up to a bright light and saw a man standing in front of him dressed in a black cloak. He had light brown eyes and messy black hair just like him and he looked 30 years old. They were in the garden in front of an ancient looking castle.

"Hello my boy." The man said.

"You must be my heir; yes we have the same looks and hair, definitely my heir." Harry sat up and looked around him; they were in a beautiful garden in front of an ancient looking house.

"Am I dead? " Harry asked before realizing how stupid the question is.

"Who are you and where am I? " asked Harry suspiciously, thinking he was a Death Eater.

"First, your not dead, second, I'm your ancestor and you can call me Leo, and you are in Egypt at 2000 B.C." He said "And to why you're here, you are here to unlock and train your powers. I'm going to train you in everything I know from surviving to Magical Combat and every other thing that can help you." Leo said.

"You will stay here for a whole year but only a day will pass in your time." Harry opened his mouth to ask a question but was interrupted by Leo. "You called me by performing that ritual you did."

"What ritual? I didn't do any ritual, " replied Harry.

"The summoning ritual you did to come here, otherwise you would be dead, " answered Leo before he narrowed his eyes.

"You were trying to kill yourself, " said Leo. It was more a statement than a question.

"How did you know? " asked Harry in disbelief. Leo didn't reply but instead raised his hand and a book flew into it after a few moments.

"How did you do that? " Stared Harry.

"Magic." Leo replied, chuckling at the glare Harry sent him.

Leo opened a book and gave it to Harry. It read 'Summoning and Rituals'

**The Ancestral summoning ritual**

_The ancestral summoning ritual is a ritual that is used to transport the summoner to the most powerful ancestor in his bloodline. These rituals are dangerous to anyone who is less than a sorcerer, as the ritual uses the magical core of the summoner and transports him/her to whoever was their most powerful ancestor. _

Harry read the directions of the ritual and found that he did exactly what was written.

"How did you know what was I going to ask? "

"I read your mind"

"Can I do that? " asked Harry excited about reading minds.

"Yes its one of the traits of our bloodline, but it must be unlocked."

"You didn't tell me your name young man." Asked Leo.

"It's Harry Potter, " said Harry

"Are you the son of Godric and Rowena? " Asked Leo

"Godric and Rowena as in Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw? " Asked Harry.

"Yeah, they are also in our blood lines with Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff. But their real names were Godric and Rowena Potter and Salazar and Helga Riddle. I gave them their nicknames after their animagi forms. But the most powerful until now of my Heirs is Merlin. I can sense your power and potential to be powerful. But how powerful we'll have to see."

"How many heirs did you train? " Harry asked.

"A prophecy was made that I'm going to train 7 Heirs, " said Leo.

"But you only mentioned five, the Four Founders and Merlin."

"The last one before you was Albus Dumbledore."

"So I'm related to the Founders and Merlin AND Dumbledore.... wait a minute, did you say Riddle? " Panicked Harry.

"Yes, why? " Leo asked.

"Did you train a person called Tom Marvolo Riddle? "

" No I did not. Only my most powerful heirs can call me by the same ritual you performed or in a time where great evil is lurking in the world. And yes you are related to him and my other heirs."

Harry fainted.

"Kids! " Muttered Leo, rolling his eyes. He levitated Harry to the house.

/At another house/

Hermione sat up.

"Hello my dear, what's your name? " Asked a young witch.

Hermione looked around her; they were in a beautiful house.

She answered "Hermione ... Hermione Granger"

" Hello Hermione, welcome to my humble home. I'm your ancestor. My name is Lena and you were called here to unlock and train your powers." "But I'm a muggle born."

"No you're not muggle born, it's just that our bloodline after Morgana Le Fey's daughter were all Squibs." Said the young witch.

"But wasn't Morgana Le Fey a Dark witch? " Said Hermione.

"No, Morgana Le Fey wasn't a Dark witch Hermione. Don't rely on books, as they might be deceiving, as they also said that Salazar was a Dark wizard when in fact he was not. Both Godric and Salazar Fought the Dark lord of their time but Salazar died in the battle and Godric was severely wounded. And there is no such thing as Light or Dark magic. It's the intent of the caster that defines the magic he uses."

Lena led Hermione to a beautiful room, and it had a bathroom and a very big shelf full of ancient books about magic, potions, and a lot of other books. "This is your home now till you finish your training. And at the end of your training you will participate in a tournament before I send you home. Tomorrow we will begin your training, so rest now as it will be hard."

"Good night Lena."

"Good night Hermione."

/At the present time /

"Albus we have to find them, what if Voldemort kidnapped them and killed them, what if..." said a panicked Transfiguration professor before being interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Relax Minerva. Severus told me that Voldemort is as clueless to where they are as us. I hope wherever they are, that they are safe."

TBC


	2. Unlocking Powers and training

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from Rowling**

Chapter 2: Unlocking The Power And Training.

Harry woke up the following morning with a headache. He went to the kitchen to find Leo placing breakfast on the table.

"Good Morning Harry!" Said Leo cheerfully. "Your training will begin today. After you take the potion you will sleep for an hour. It will take a month to unlock all your powers, so in the time being you will begin the physical part of your training until all your powers are unlocked. You will begin by running for an hour around the castle." Harry groaned.

"An hour?"

"Yes, now get going."

(A/N: I will skip the physical part because I'm not good at it)

Weeks passed by. Harry learned the basics of sword fighting, knives fighting and throwing and hand-to-hand combat. Harry's day began by eating breakfast, running for an hour, training with Leo on sword fighting until lunch, then hand-to-hand combat and knives until dinner. Harry was looking forward to the end of the month when his powers are going to be unlocked. Days passed quickly and soon it was the last day of the month, the day he would unlock his dormant powers.

"Harry, The process is going to be slightly painful and you are going to be knocked out for a day," said Leo. He waved his hand putting a silencing charm on the room.

Harry woke up the next day very early and with a headache to find Leo sitting on his bed with a potion in his hand.

"Don't talk, drink the potion first." At Harry's confused look he explained,

"The power and the abilities that were unlocked yesterday were more than I anticipated, so you screamed a lot, this potion will heal your throat."

"Thanks." Said Harry after drinking the potion. The memories of the night before came back to him; it was like his head was ripped apart and joined again.

"Your welcome." Replied Leo taking the goblet from his hand. "Your magical training begins today as your powers are unlocked."

"How would I know what my powers are?" Asked Harry.

"I'm going to do a spell that will show your powers on a piece of parchment, are you ready?" said Leo. He put one hand on Harry's forehead and the other hand on the parchment and muttered a spell in ancient Egyptian.

The parchment began to glow and writing appeared on it

**Harry James Potter**

**Age: 16**

**Class: High Mage**

**Powers: Occlumency, Legilimency, telepathy, Shape-shifting, Fire-Elemental, Lightning Elemental, Mind Reader, Parsel tongue, Phoenix Tongue, teleporting, Shadow Master**.

"Wow Harry! You are a high mage! You do have a lot of potential and quite a number of powers also!" Said Leo excitedly.

"So what am I going to learn?" Asked Harry

"Transfiguration, Charms, Rune Magic, Wards and Protection Shields, Phoenix Magic, Potions, Mind Magic, Occlumency, Legilimency, Teleporting, to Apparate through anti-apparation wards, control your elemental magic, controlling your magic by using your mind and your hand, how to shape-shift to anything, and two of my friends will teach you Parseltongue magic and phoenix magic."

"But why do I need to learn to Apparate if I can teleport?" Asked Harry

"Because teleporting is very taxing even for a high mage." Answered Leo and walked to the door. He turned to Harry and said,

"Harry, get up and eat breakfast. You will be having a busy year from now on." Said Leo mysteriously, his eyes flashing with pain. It only appeared for a split of a second before a smile took over but it didn't reach his eyes.

_/ **Mean while at Lena's house** /_

**Name: Hermione Ann Granger**

**Age: 16**

**Class: High Sorceress**

**Powers: Occlumency, Legilimency, Healing, Earth elemental, Water Elemental, Telepathy, Gryffin Tongue, Draconian, Aura Reader, Multi-animagi**

"Oh my God, you can speak Gryffin language and Dragon language, both are very rare!"

Said Lena, jumping on her bed like a four year old child.

"Hermione, I'm going to teach you Gryffin magic and a friend of mine will teach you Dragon magic," said Lena cheerfully.

"I'm also going to teach you to battle with earth and water elements as I am also one."

/ **_At Leo's place_**/

Harry changed and went down to the kitchen. Sitting with Leo were two strange tall muscular people, a male and a female. The female had brown hair that went down to her waist, blue eyes and defined shape and graceful look. The male had raven black hair and brown eyes, muscular build and had an aura of power and wisdom around him. But the strange thing about them that they had pointed ears.

"Harry, I want you to meet Mila and Ethan. They are Elves and will train you in your elemental magic, as they are powerful nature people." Said Leo introducing the two strangers.

Harry was stunned for a few moments, since Elves in the present are hidden since the age of the Founders. He regained his senses and shook their hands.

"It's an honor to meet you." Said Harry

"The honor is ours, Master Harry." Said Mila.

"I'm going to teach you to control and manipulate fire and Ethan will teach you to control lightning and use it in battle."

They went outside in the garden and Mila sat on the ground with Harry cross-legged while Ethan conjured a chair and sat not far away from them.

"Okay Harry, the first thing you must do is meditate. Close your eyes and listen to the voice of the wind and your heartbeats, concentrate on them and nothing else. You will see yourself in a void. Picture the fire Harry and feel its warmth, it rage and its beauty, extend it throughout your body, be the fire." Mila's voice began to fade and Harry felt the warmth of the fire tickles and its protectiveness. He extended the feeling throughout his body, feeling his fingertips alive with power. Slowly he opened his eyes to see that all his body was on fire, he started to panic but calmed down when he realized that it was not hurting him but instead soothing him. He looked around and found Ethan reading a book while Mila was sleeping on a chair next to him. She opened her eyes and looked to find Harry looking at her confused.

"I only concentrate for five minutes and you go to sleep." Said Harry frowning. Mila looked at him and burst out laughing. Ethan chuckled and closed his book.

"Harry, you've been meditating for about five hours not minutes!" Said Mila standing up and stretching.

"FIVE HOURS, I've missed lunch!" said Harry glaring at her.

"Now Harry, picture a fireball in your hand." Instructed Mila. Harry did as he was told and a line of smoke started above his hand and was followed immediately by a ball of fire. He heard clapping and turned to see Leo standing with a grin on his face.

"Well done Harry, well done!" Shouted Leo "Come inside and have lunch, and after you rest for a while you will begin on lightning."

Harry ate lunch and proceeded to learn how to control lightning with Ethan. Hours passed and he said goodbye to both of his trainers, they had taught him all about fire and lightning. Lightning was more difficult to handle but Harry got the hang of it after a while of practicing. They stayed for a few weeks, during which they improved Harry's martial combat skills. Harry found that Ethan was a stern but very wise man, while Mila was mischievous and loved pranks. She taught Harry Elfish language, tradition and customs by the request of Leo, which was taught under a time-spelled room as they did not have enough time.

Five months have passed since Mila and Ethan taught Harry how to deal with the elements. He mastered sword fighting, knives throwing and many forms of hand-to-hand combat. His day began at 5 o'clock with running and stretching, having breakfast and sword training with dummies. After that, he takes a shower and joins Leo in his study to learn many subjects of magic. He found that he had a talent in Charms, battle magic and surprisingly Transfiguration. He also learned how to Apparate through Anti-Apparation wards since Leo's mentor was the one who made them. He learned to teleport, which was very helpful when he was dueling. Meditation helped him clear his mind and made it easy for him to learn Occlumency and Legilimency. He could block his mind entirely from Leo and Leo also taught him how to 'punish' the intruder by giving him a slight shock, which was not harmful but causes a painful headache. He learned Legilimency and could know when anyone was lying and could watch memories, plant fake ones and remove some of them. He also learned how to put wards and protection charms and runes even more powerful than the ones at Hogwarts. He could also mind read very well which was different from Legilimency, as Legilimency looks into memories but when reading a mind you pick thoughts of the person not a memory. What he loved the most was rune casting.

All in all, Harry was enjoying learning from Leo and enjoying his stay when one day Mila and Ethan visited again but this time in formal looking clothes and with another person who looked young and royal. They had pained and grave faces, which made Harry worry very much. He went in and bowed to them as he was taught.

"Harry, this is prince Emrys." Said Mila.

Harry dropped on one knee and placed his palm on his heart as he was taught to greet royalty.

"It's an honor to be in your presence, Prince Emrys." Said Harry respectfully, a flash of pride crossed Mila and Ethan's eyes before pain returned.

"Rise Mage Harry." Said Emrys with pain in his voice.

"Harry, the royal palace was attacked by Vampires and Werewolves last night. There were too many and many guards were killed. We managed to get the prince, his sister and her fiancée to safety but our king and queen did not make it as they were in the gardens." Said Ethan, his face pained at the mention of the royal family and their death.

"And as you are the only mage beside Leo alive, we request your skills in warding our city against them along with Leo." Said Emrys, a tear falling down his eyes at the mention of his parents.

"I'm at your service, my king." Said Harry respectfully, even if the prince was no older than himself.

Leo looked proudly at his heir and smiled. Harry reminded him of his younger self, always eager to protect and help the innocent and weak. He also smiled as he answered the same answer long ago when the late king Imar requested his service. They began to pack things they were going to need and clothes. Harry was determined to help the elves with all his recent power and knowledge. They gathered their things and Apparated to a beautiful place. They stood in front of a forest and Harry assumed the Elvin city was inside. They traveled through the forest, meeting a few non-dangerous creatures including a small beautiful snake, which Harry encountered on the outskirts of the Elvin city.

What's your name? Said Harry in Parseltongue.

You are a speaker? Said the shocked snake.

Yes Answered Harry while the others looked in awe.

I don't have a name, young speaker. And I wish to accompany you on your trip. Said the snake I'm alone as some beasts killed my young.

Very well. Said Harry

How about I name you Isis?

I like it. Answered the snake and slithered up Harry's arms and rested around his arm.

"Everybody, this is Isis." Said Harry introducing the snake.

"She will be staying with me."

They entered the city and Harry stood in awe at the beauty of the city in front of him. It was a lovely and beautiful place. Harry and Leo went to Ethan's home and settled there. They ate dinner and went to sleep for what will be a hard and tiring day for both of them.

TBC


	3. Warding the City of the Elves

Chapter 3:

Harry woke up the next day feeling refreshed. They arrived the day before to the city of the elves after a day of traveling. It was a beautiful and pure place and Harry wished he could forget about Voldemort and live here in peace, but he knew that it wouldn't happen as Voldemort is not anyone's duty but his.

Harry began his daily exercises by running through the city and stretching to avoid cramps. After finishing his morning ritual, he went swimming in a lake near the city. Feeling refreshed and clean, he went back to Ethan's home to find him and Leo eating breakfast on the table. Harry went upstairs to change into his daily robes and went down to eat with them.

"Good morning Harry." Leo said.

"We were asked to ward the city against Vampires and Werewolves, but they reside in the forest 5 miles from here. We must force them to leave the forest as they are harming the animals and plants by eating their meat, or in case of vampires, feeding on any living being's blood and harming plants with their monthly rituals on the full moon. We are going to move after breakfast with 500 highly trained elves, so get ready to leave after breakfast."

Harry nodded his head in understanding and continued to eat breakfast, which consisted of honey and bread. After finishing his food, he went upstairs and changed into elven battle robes that he got from Mila as a present. He checked his new elven sword that was a gift from Ethan when he finished his sword training at Leo's house. It had runes on its handle and near tip. The handle was made of gold and a dragon was engraved on it. He attached the knives to different parts of his body, making sure that his weapons were easily accessible in case of immediate danger.

He went down to the kitchen to find that Ethan and Leo were ready and waiting for him. They exited Ethan's house and went to a clearing where 500 elves were standing, heavily armed with bows and swords and awaiting Ethan's command.

Harry, Leo and Ethan walked along with the other elves for an hour, seeing dead animals along the path that were the victims of vampires. It angered the elves, as they were nature people and treated plants and animals with great care. They reached a cave and stealthily surrounded the entrance; Harry and Leo put a ward on the entrance to keep every vampire inside the cave. They entered throwing fireballs left and right, killing many vampires. Harry and Leo were fighting side by side, a sword in the right hand and throwing fireballs with the left one. The leader of the vampire clan fled with three other vampires. Since they were already outside the cave, the wards didn't affect them. The elves cheered for their victory but were silenced by Ethan who reminded them of the werewolves.

They walked for a few miles but were ambushed by the werewolves' pack. They managed to maintain their lines and fight back, seeking vengeance for their late king and queen. After fighting brutally for two hours, the elves won the battle but lost five elves in the process. They managed to get back to the city in the afternoon. Leo gave Harry about half a dozen scrolls, which included the spells they were going to cast on the city. They were very difficult and complicated ancient spells and runes that required tremendous amount of power that, according to Leo, was going to knock them out cold for five days. It was no wonder that Leo could not do it when he was asked in the past; even with Merlin's presence it was difficult and would have killed both of them.

After intense study of the spells, Harry and Leo made a potion and went outside. Harry went to one side of the city and Leo to the other. The tricky part in the ritual they were going to make and the spells they were going to cast, is that it must be cast at the same time. So using Harry's telepathic ability, he sent a confirmation to Leo that he was in place, which was returned by Leo's confirmation of being in place.

'_On the count of 3,' sent Harry to Leo _

'_1...2...3,' they counted together._

At once, Harry and Leo dropped the potion on the ground at the same time and began chanting. Wind began to pick up and lightning flashed, hitting the ground where the potion was absorbed by the earth. The chanting grew louder and a white aura surrounded Harry while a golden one surrounded Leo. In a flash, Leo's phoenix Athena appeared and began to sing which made the earth underneath Harry and Leo vibrate. Harry sent a message to Leo, asking him to begin the rune casting, which followed the ancient spells. After a lot of rune casting and chanting spells again, the last part was to be done where Harry and Leo both cut their hands and spread their arms parallel to the ground while chanting loudly. Blood was pouring on the ground, turning white upon its impact with earth. They finished their casting with a scream of the last word, which echoed through the city where their auras expanded and then dimmed as darkness began to embrace them.

Leo and Harry were carried to Ethan's house as they blacked out. Everybody was staring in awe at the power that both mages possessed. The air was still crackling with magic from the after effects of the rituals and spells used. The magical animals were alerted about the use of such powerful magic and many animals such as dragons, gryffins, and unicorns roared as if in approval of the security that both mages brought.

Five days went by and both wizards regained consciousness but were very weak and couldn't move out of bed. They were cared for by Mila and Ethan and were visited by the soon-to be king of the elves, Prince Emrys.

"I thank you on behalf of my people," said Emrys with a grateful look to Leo and Harry.

"And I invite you to attend my crowning ceremony."

"It would be an honor, Prince Emrys," said Leo looking very tired. The ritual and warding affected him more than Harry. The prince and Harry talked for a while until Harry was given a dreamless sleep potion from Mila. They were proud of their young friend who they enjoyed teaching while staying at Leo's castle.

Two days later found Harry back at Leo's house fighting five dummies with a sword in a hand while firing spells with the other. He was progressing in sending multiple spells silently and fast, which was very hard but very useful in dueling. His elven sword was light yet deadly and to anyone watching, it was like Harry was dancing.

After an exhausting duel with the dummies, Harry took a shower then joined Leo in his study. He was in the process of learning mind magic, which was very hard. He needed to concentrate hard on the effects of the spell, its range and how powerful he wanted it to be by investing his strongest or weakest emotions in it. He could do up to second year spells with his mind, but Leo assured him that by the end of his training he will be able to do more advanced spells with his mind. It was also taxing and left Harry with a huge headache most of the time.

Days went by; Harry was spending his time learning and mastering mind magic. But one day after Harry returned from his morning ritual, he found Leo talking to two men who both look very familiar to Harry. One had black hair and blue eyes and was wearing a red and gold robe with a Gryffin on the back. The other had also black hair, dark brown eyes and was wearing a green robe with silver linings and a silver serpent on the back.

"Harry," said Leo; "I would like you to meet your ancestors and my other two heirs, Godric and Salazar." Both nodded their head to him.

Harry was stunned for a few minutes that he was meeting two of the founders of Hogwarts.

"It's an honor to meet you, young mage," said Godric in a deep voice. "I will be teaching you phoenix magic and Salazar will be teaching you serpent magic and guiding you to be a shadow master."

The last part of Harry's training began with Godric and Salazar. Both of them were stern and demanding in their training, especially Salazar when he was training him to control shadows. But they were funny and friendly outside training. He talked to Salazar and Godric about Hogwarts and the chamber of secrets and the basilisk he killed there, and told them about his years at Hogwarts and his adventures there. Salazar told him that the basilisk was his pet and he put him in the chamber of secrets to guard dangerous tomes and artifacts he put there and to protect the school in case of an attack. Godric was proud that Harry was in his house and was able to summon his sword.

The end of Harry's brutal training was approaching quickly under the guidance of Godric, Salazar and Leo. They were working him hard and he was progressing quickly in the aspects of magic he was learning. He was able to hold himself against Godric and Salazar together in a duel, but he was defeated in the end as he was facing two high sorcerers and skilled duelers. They both returned to their time after finishing Harry's training and spending time with him talking.

By the time Harry's training ended, he had mastered phoenix and serpent magic and was able to command the shadows to his will. He also mastered using mind magic with most advanced spells. Harry was going to be tested by Leo in his final test before the tournament, which was dueling him and winning in every combat art he was taught.

He went to bed early, anxious to duel with Leo. He drifted to sleep with the image of Hermione in his mind and with a comforting smile he slept peacefully till the next morning.

He woke up the next day and did his morning ritual and exercising, but lightly as not to tire himself when dueling with Leo. He took a shower and went down to the kitchen to eat with his mentor and ancestor.

After finishing breakfast, he followed Leo outside wearing his elven battle robes and sword in his hand. They bowed to each other and the duel began.

"Expelliarmus, Impedimenta, Stupefy, Diffindo." Whispered Harry, shooting four very fast spells that Leo blocked, and then he sent back a minor pain spell.

Stunners and disarming spells were traded back and forth, both wizards waiting for the other to make a mistake or tire quickly.

"Catapultus," said Harry send a bludger like ball towards Leo.

"Reducto," countered Leo blowing it to pieces.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Protego!"

"Sheildus Maximus!"

"Lumos Solarem!"

"Reverso!"

After an hour of dueling, Harry decided to end the duel. He dodged three curses thrown by Leo and cast a Fog spell, followed by a stunner and a blasting spell. He then teleported behind Leo while he was busy deflecting Harry's spells.

Leo found himself on the ground in a full body bind and a sword by his neck.

"Do you yield?" Said Harry panting from a two-hour duel.

"YES!" Said Leo also panting from the duel.

Harry took off the binding spell and laid the sword on the table and helped Leo up.

"Very good Harry, you're now ready for the tournament. I've taught you all I know," said Leo beaming.

"Thanks Leo."

Harry has grown during the year he spent with Leo. He now was six feet, had toned muscles, with no glasses after fixing them with a phoenix spell. Every girl in the village near the castle were drooling at Harry who was very handsome. He wears Lord like black robes with silver lining, and a Phoenix, a Grim, a stag and a wolf on the back.

The tournament was held in the village. Harry went to the place were it was held and went to sign his current title which was Leo's apprentice.

There were four judges for the tournament. One of them stood up and muttered a voice amplifying charm.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentleman, the tournament consists of two tasks, the first one will be defeating dark creatures, the second task will be Dueling. Good luck everyone."


	4. The First task

Chapter 4:

There were a total of ten apprentices including Harry; every one of them had his hood up. No one was known by name, just by their title. The first task began where every apprentice in turn would enter a Hall and try to fight his way to the door on the other side of the hall.

The room was made to look like a forest and was very dark. Every other apprentice and the audiences were watching the trials but were not seen by the one taking the test.

Soon eight apprentices took their tests, and only Lena's apprentice and he were left.

"Would Leo's apprentice please enter the Hall?" Announced one of the judges.

Harry stood up with his elven sword in hand and checked his knives and went in with his sword raised. He went in and with lightning reflexes dodged the attack coming from a vampire and pushed his sword into the vampire's heart and it turned into dust.

Harry turned and continued walking towards the other door while being aware of his surroundings. Suddenly he heard sounds of clicking coming from his right and made a fireball in his hand. He found himself face to face with an Acromantula. He launched the fireball in his hand towards the Acromantula as it was closing its hand in his body.

'Whew that was close' thought Harry to himself. He continued walking towards the door.

He was more than half the way there when he was faced with two snakes about half the size of the one in the Chamber of Secrets. Every one was told before entering that every beast they can converse with wouldn't allow them to pass as the other beast speakers told them not to listen to anyone who enters these halls.

One of the snakes lunged at Harry. He dodged and sent two fireballs at the snakes. One of them wasn't lucky and was killed by the fireball. But the other snake dodged the fireball and swatted Harry with its tail sending him flying across the hall.

Harry was angered that a snake got the best of him when his mentor couldn't. He got up and with a speed that made the audience gasp Harry was at the snake's side with a spear made of fire in his hand. He threw it at the snake and it cut through its throat like butter.

Harry was panting slightly but feeling better that he got the snake. But his happiness was short lived as he came face to face with a werewolf. Harry took out his two knives that were coated with silver incase he ever faced a werewolf. He threw them at the werewolf but it dodged both knives. Harry then took out his sword, placed a hand on it and muttered "Argentus". The sword glowed bright silver. Harry then attacked the werewolf with his sword. After five minutes of dodging, Harry faked retreating and when the werewolf attacked, Harry spinned so fast that you don't realize he moved and he cut the werewolf's neck.

Harry moved towards the door and was nearly there when he felt cold and heard a woman screaming. 'Dementors!' Harry thought to himself. He was at the door but standing in front of the door were three Dementors. Harry quickly thought about Hermione when she kissed him at the end of fourth year and shouted

"Expecto Patronum!" A Majestic gold stag appeared from nowhere leaving Harry a bit dizzy as Mind magic was taxing and after fighting with other dark creatures he was very tired. The stag went through the Dementors making them explode. Harry then walked out the door and was met by very loud cheering and clapping and awe struck faces. He was met by his mentor at the door who congratulated him on finishing the first task. Harry then looked at the Judges who all gave him ten. Harry was relieved as he was the only one until now who got all tens.

Harry walked back with his mentor to his seat next to the other apprentices. Harry then asked something that was on his mind when he was fighting the Dementors.

"Isn't a Patronus supposed to be silver not gold?" Asked Harry.

"Naturally yes, it is supposed to be silver, but yours is extremely powerful for three reasons. You produced the patronus using your mind from where your happy memory is produced, so as it's closer to the source of the memory it was powerful. The second thing is your memory was powerful enough and the third and most likely is because you are a high mage. Mages and high mages are able to grab the magic from around them and use it for their will, and your will power is very strong to do a Patronus."

Hermione was looking around when she noticed Leo talking to his apprentice. She noticed the golden stag that the apprentice produced when he was fighting the Dementors. It reminded her of Harry's stag but it could have been a coincidence. Being an aura reader she tried to read his aura as she read the other apprentices, as to know who is powerful enough to defeat her in the next task.

She concentrated on reading his aura and was almost blinded by what she saw. The apprentice's aura was pure gold with red and royal blue edges. She studied what the colors mean and the levels of powers. There was White for normal witches and wizards,

Green for warlocks, Blue for enchanters, Red for sorcerers, Silver for High sorcerers, which she herself was, and Gold for Mages.

Hermione was stunned by the sheer raw power this apprentice controls and was sure that she was going to lose to him in the tournament. She didn't even notice when the Judges were calling her name for the second time when felt someone nudge her and looked up to the face of the apprentice she was watching. But as his hood was still up she didn't see his face except for a pair of deep emeralds that reminded her of Harry.

"They're waiting for you." Said Harry, but now his voice was deep that she didn't fully recognize him but she thought that his voice was familiar.

"Thank you." She replied, taking her weapons and entering the chamber where the dark creatures were held.

"Good luck." He said, but when she turned around he was gone.

'Harry?' She thought. 'No, but he couldn't be here.'

"Stop thinking about him and pay attention!" She said to herself as she entered the door to the chambers.

The next day was the day of the second task. Harry awoke feeling refreshed and walked into the kitchen to find Leo talking with Lena.

"Good morning." Said Harry to Leo and turned to Lena and bowed.

"Mistress Lena." He said knowing that she hates the title.

"I told you Harry that if you ever called me 'Mistress Lena' that I would hex you to oblivion!" Said Lena, mock threatening him.

"Sure, Mistress Lena." Said Harry teasing her. Before he could blink his hair was painted silver and green and greasy, his nose was like Snape's and he was wearing a dress!

Both Leo and Lena were on the floor laughing hard and in tears! Harry pouted and then got an idea. In place of Lena and Leo were two small rats painted pink. Harry then transfigured a chair with a wave of his hand to a cat.

Harry was rolling on the floor laughing when the cat was chasing Leo and Lena around the kitchen. Harry transfigured them back to humans but kept their hair pink.

"Change it back now Harry or you are a dead man!" Growled Leo and Lena at the same time.

Harry changed their hair back to normal and Lena changed his back. They sat down for breakfast.

"So how did your apprentice do?" Asked Harry "She seemed nervous."

"All tens just like you." Replied Lena proudly. "By the way I'm here to teach you how to dance as there will be a ball after the second task."

At the mention of dancing Harry groaned. "But I don't want to dance!"

"If you're going to win the tournament you must escort someone to the ball Harry." Said Leo.

"Ok..." Harry said in a defeated tone.

After teaching Harry how to dance, Lena went home to find Hermione crying silently.

"What happened Hermione?" asked Lena worriedly.

"I miss him." Said Hermione, her eyes red from crying.

"Don't worry Hermione you are going to see him sooner than you think." Said Lena with a knowing smile.

"What do you mean?" Said Hermione confusedly.

"Nothing, now go prepare for the second task and beware of Leo's apprentice, he is very powerful."

"I know." Said Hermione "I read his aura yesterday and I was almost blinded."

"Just do your best, Hermione." Said Lena

"I will." Replied Hermione.


	5. Second task and the Return

**Chapter 5**

Harry pulled his hood up and after checking his weapons and wand, he Apparated to the village where the second task was going to be held. He entered a big camp to find a dueling stage. At one side of the room there was a list of the matches.

**1st match: Leo's apprentice Vs Diana's apprentice**

**2nd match: Lena's apprentice Vs Cian's apprentice**

**3rd match: Raven's apprentice Vs Arthur's apprentice**

**4th match: Damien's apprentice Vs Xavier's apprentice**

**5th match: Gwen's apprentice Vs Serena's apprentice**

"Harry!" Called Leo from the entrance of the camp. Harry went to the entrance to talk to his mentor before the first duel, which was his.

"Hey Leo!" Said Harry cheerfully.

"Harry," said Leo, "You have to find a name for yourself, as after this tournament, you are not going to be my apprentice, and you cannot be called by your real name as to avoid any history trouble. Merlin was the only mage beside me in the history of wizards and now you are a high Mage, even more powerful than Merlin."

"Do you have any suggestions?" Asked Harry.

"How about Shadow, since you are a Shadow Master?" suggested Leo.

"Sounds good." Said Harry.

"It's time for your first duel Harry." Said Leo "And after the ball you must pack your things as you are leaving tomorrow back to your time, good luck my boy."

Harry checked his things before jumping on the stage for his first duel. In front of him was a tall guy who looked about twenty years old. He shook Harry's hand before he moved and took an attacking position. They bowed to the judges then to each other. One of the judges stood up and said "Begin."

Harry muttered a phoenix shield charm, as it was the strongest just before a stunner hit him in the chest and it was absorbed in the shield.

Harry whispered "Petrificus Totalus." Followed by "Expelliarmus." As both spells were modern spells and were not invented yet.

The other wizard shouted a shield charm that blocked the disarming spell and dodged the second spell.

"Petrifica." Sent Harry.

"Reverso Incantatem." Said the other wizard returning Harry's spell to him which he dodged.

"Destructiva!" Shouted the apprentice making many people gasp. It was a powerful spell that was made to destroy large houses and would kill Harry if he did not move. Many shouted for Harry to move out of the way but he stood still, his eye on the spell coming towards him. Just as the spell was about to hit Harry, he teleported right in front of the other apprentice and stunned him.

Many sighs of relief and clapping were heard as the duel ended. Harry went back to his seat beside his mentor who scolded him for waiting till the curse was inches from him.

The next duel was to be between Hermione and another wizard who looked her age. Both Harry and Hermione changed their appearance, Harry being a shape shifter and Hermione by Transfiguration. Hermione went up the platform and faced her opponent. Both apprentices bowed to the judges and to each other.

"Begin." Said one of the judges.

Just as the other wizard shouted a stunning spell, a block made of earth intercepted its path and was blasted to pieces.

"Petrifica." Sent Hermione, which was blocked by a shield charm.

"Stupefy." Sent back the wizard.

"Protego." Made Hermione a shield charm sending the curse back which was dodged.

"Dormia, Glacia." Sent Hermione a sleeping and freezing spell.

"Draco Incendio." Sent Hermione a huge Fire ball.

The other apprentice tried to dodge the dragon fire spell but his clothes caught fire. She Apparated behind the apprentice, who put the fire on his robes off and stunned him before he could react.

Soon all apprentices dueled. Harry and Hermione were the only ones not defeated. They were taking a break, as the final match was to take place between Harry and Hermione.

After half an hour, Harry and Hermione were called to the stage. They bowed to each other and waited for their duel to begin. Just as the words 'begin' were said then all hell broke loose.

In a flash, there were two fireballs and three spears made of earth flying through the air.

Harry sent a bolt of lightning that was dodged by Hermione.

"Expelliarmus!" Said Hermione.

"Protego." Countered Harry waving his hand in front of him.

"Draco Incendio!" shouted Hermione.

"Glacias Maximus." Sent Harry the ice balls which countered the dragon fire spell.

"Tormenta." Said Harry, sending a pain curse.

"Shieldus Protectus." Countered Hermione, waving her hand and the spell rebounded off the shield and went back at Harry. He waved his hand and whispered something that sounded like a beautiful short trill of a phoenix and the spell disappeared with a puff of smoke. All people gaped and stared at Harry in awe as it was rarely done and was hard to do. It was only in phoenix language, the only thing that it didn't affect was the Avada Kedavra curse. Nobody knows why, but it was rumored that whoever created it was able to talk in phoenix language and was able to avoid making the curse disappear.

They traded curses back and forth for about half an hour, both determined to win. Harry muttered a spell then traced a rune that she didn't recognize in air so fast that his wand was a blur.

The air cracked with a lot of energy and a huge ball made of pure energy flied towards Hermione with a great speed. Hermione knew that trying to stop this ball which is made by a mage no less, was near impossible without taking a lot of damage. She built a five feet wide wall of earth and Apparated behind Harry just as her wall exploded. Harry, who was expecting what happened, turned around and sent a Parsel version of a stunning spell; the difference between them is that only a parseltongue shield can block it. Hermione not knowing what the curse was muttered an incantation in Draconian and a ball of light met the parsel stunning spell in mid air. Both were trying to over power each other in a battle of will, but in the end Harry's will was stronger than that of Hermione and she was stunned on the ground and Harry was the winner.

Harry then waked and revived her with a wave of his hand and a hiss.

"You would have killed me with that ball of energy." Said Hermione standing up and cleaning her clothes with a wave of her hand.

"No, I wasn't going to kill you as the ball was a small ball of energy just to knock you out. And it had an illusion charm on it to make it look big and it was followed by a blasting charm. It's my creation" said Harry. He walked back towards his mentor who congratulated him on his winning. He was called to take his prize, which was a beautiful dagger, which was made by the dwarves.

Harry went home to find Leo, Lena and a very beautiful woman sitting on the kitchen table. He shifted back to his natural form; his hair, which reached his shoulder, was covering his scar. Lena and Leo both congratulated him on winning. Leo took the dagger from Harry and was inspecting it when Lena motioned for him to come closer to them.

He turned to the woman next to Lena. She looked familiar but Harry did not recognize her.

"Shadow, this is my friend and apprentice Phoenix." Said Lena introducing the mysterious woman.

"A pleasure to meet you!" Said Harry with a bow not noticing that his scar was exposed. He heard a gasp.

"Harry?" Gasped Hermione, her jaw falling in shock. She couldn't believe that Harry was in front of her. He was different from the last time they met. He looked up to the young woman in front of him. He stared for a few minutes.

'_He is so handsome.' _Thought Hermione to herself, blushing as she looked at the changed Harry standing in front of her.

Harry's stomach made a flip as he recognized who she was.

"Hermione."

Harry found himself in a tight hug. Silent tears were making their way down Hermione's face and on his shirt as she buried her face in his chest.

"Oh Harry I missed you so much!" Said Hermione through tears.

"I missed you Hermione."

Both Leo and Lena left the kitchen, giving Harry and Hermione time to catch up. After what it seemed like an eternity, Hermione let go of Harry. They left the house and sat in the garden.

"You've changed Harry." Said Hermione, blushing prettily.

"You also changed Hermione." Replied Harry, blushing slightly. "You are a very beautiful young woman now."

Harry couldn't believe he said that to Hermione. He looked in her eyes and Hermione found herself melting in his eyes. Both leaned closer and their lips met in a kiss that made Hermione's heart soar and Harry's brain stop. He lost himself in Hermione's soft lips; she opened her mouth and Harry slid his tongue in her mouth exploring every bit. They both pulled back for the lack of air, their eyes met before turning away blushing furiously. They were interrupted by Leo clearing his throat with a huge grin on his face.

"Both of you need to pack. You are leaving tomorrow morning and you also have to go to the ball today, Harry. Since you are also the winner of the tournament, you have to begin the first dance. I assume your date will be Hermione." Harry nodded. "Okay then you have to choose what you are going to wear, you too Hermione. I will leave you alone as I have some preparations to make and I need to talk to you tonight before you go to sleep Harry."

Hermione and Harry left to shower and dress for the ball. Harry didn't take much time and went downstairs to wait for Hermione. He sat nervously on the couch waiting for Hermione to dress for the ball. He was wearing a forest green dress robe. He started pacing for a few minutes and stopped when he heard footsteps. He turned around and his jaw dropped. Standing in front of him was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Hermione was wearing a beautiful red dress and her hair was straight like in his fourth year. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles, making her blush.

"Hermione you look stunningly beautiful." Said Harry, smiling at Hermione who blushed again prettily and pecked him on the cheek.

"Shall we, my lady?" Said Harry, offering her his arm.

"Of course, kind sir." Replied Hermione, taking his arm. They arrived at the building where the ball was going to take place. They entered and sat on a table. They talked for a while and soon the music started and everybody cleared path for Harry and Hermione.

"May I have this dance?" Asked Harry, offering his hand and Hermione took it leading him to the dance floor. Harry put his arm around Hermione's waist and she snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

They danced for a while until Harry gathered his courage for the confession he wanted to make for a very long time.

"Hermione, I want to tell you something." Said Harry nervously, still dancing a slow dance.

"You can tell me anything Harry, you know that." Replied Hermione as she smiled at Harry.

"Hermione." said Harry. '_It's now or never,_' he thought. "I'm in love with you, I loved you since the day I met you on the Hogwarts express."

Hermione was shocked for a moment and tears of joy were found in her eyes, she couldn't believe that Harry loved her back. Harry, seeing Hermione eye's filled with tears was going to apologize.

"Hermione, I.." Started Harry but was silenced with a kiss on the lips. She broke the kiss and looked in his eyes.

"I love you too, Harry." replied Hermione with a huge smile. She kissed him softly on the lips. They danced all night until they were very tired and Apparated back home.

"Hermione tonight was the best night in my entire life." Said Harry. "Well, we have to go pack and I have to talk to Leo before I go to sleep. Goodnight sweetheart, see you tomorrow."

"Good night my love." Said Hermione, pecking him on the lips before Apparating to Lena's home. Harry Apparated to Leo's study and found him reading a book. He looked up when Harry Apparated to his study with a very soft pop that he barely heard.

"You're getting better with the sound I see." Said Leo, closing the book he was reading and turning to Harry.

"Harry." Started Leo. "The reason I brought you here is that, after you told me about Albus Dumbledore and his manipulations, I found you a land that belonged to my father. You can take this land and build a house for you in it. It will help you train and be safe from any harm."

"Thank you Leo, I don't know what to say." Said Harry, touched that anyone could do such a thing to him.

"Your welcome Harry and you don't have to say anything. I taught Albus and he is abusing his powers and trying to manipulate everybody to be his pawn." Said Leo angrily.

"I'm going to sleep now, goodnight Leo and thank you for everything." Said Harry gratefully, walking towards the door. The dueling and the ball took its toll on his body and he wanted to pack before sleeping.

"Good night Harry, sleep well." Answered Leo. Harry went upstairs and packed everything in his old school trunk and went to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up the next day anticipating his return to the present. He missed his friends and the Weasleys, especially Ron and Ginny. He went downstairs with his trunk to find Leo, Lena and Hermione eating breakfast.

"Good morning." Said Harry cheerfully.

"Good morning Harry, I see that you are packed, you will be going back to your time as soon as you are ready."

They finished breakfast and Leo went to his study. He could be seen waving his hands a few times then came back with a trunk in his hand and a phoenix on his shoulder.

"Harry, this trunk contains all the books from my library, all the weapons, and a wizard wardrobe. I also ask you to take care of Athena, my phoenix."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"My time is too close to die my son, I'm too old to take care of anything, and Salazar told me that this castle will be destroyed in a war in Egypt, so it's best that all those things survive with you." Said Leo.

"But you look about thirty or something you can't be that old!" Said Harry.

"Looks can be deceiving Harry." Said Leo mysteriously. He changed in front of his eyes into an old man very much older than Dumbledore, then after a few minutes changed back to his younger look.

"It's time for you and Hermione to leave, Harry. Please take care of Hermione and yourself, and no matter what happens, don't let anything get you down Harry. Not Albus, not Riddle, no one." Said Leo.

Harry and Hermione hugged Leo and Lena and stood in the center of a rune that Leo cast on the floor. Athena flew to Harry's shoulder as Harry held Hermione around the waist. The phoenix opened her beak producing the most beautiful phoenix song he ever heard. There was a swirling of colors then Harry found himself back in his old room at Privet Drive.


	6. Exorcism and a new house

**Chapter 6**

After appearing in his room, Harry quickly found a quill and parchment and wrote a note to Dumbledore.

_**Dear Professor Dumbledore, **_

_**I'm going to hiding, and don't try to find Hermione or me because you wont find us. I'm fed up with being in the dark. This is my war and I'm going to fight it my way. I'm tired of your manipulations and you trying to control my life. It's over now old man, it's your time to sit down and eat your lemon drops and leave the war to this generation. **_

_**Regards **_

_**Harry J Potter **_

"Let's go to your house Hermione to collect anything you need and to talk to your parents, and then we are going into hiding." Said Harry.

"I'll meet you there!" Said Hermione cheerfully and Apparated.

With a wave of his hand, Harry gathered everything he owned in the room and Apparated, just in time to catch Hermione before she fainted. He looked at the house to find it in ruins. He took Hermione in his arms and Apparated to the land that Leo told him about.

**/ In Dumbledore's office/**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting on his desk wondering where Harry and Hermione were for the past day. They disappeared without a trace and even Voldemort was having trouble looking for the boy-who-lived. Suddenly, he was alerted by the wards over Privet Drive that Harry returned to the house. He ran as fast as he could out the Apparation wards and Apparated to Privet Drive. He knocked on the door and Petunia Dursley opened the door.

"What do you want now? The freak is not here." Said an irritated Petunia.

"I just wanted to check Harry's room if I may?" Said Dumbledore, ignoring the 'freak' insult.

She opened the door and let him in. He went up to Harry's room and found it empty except for a note. He read it and Apparated out of Privet Drive to Hogwarts and went to his office

/**At another place**/

Harry stood in a grass field that Leo told him about with Hermione in his arms. He conjured a couch and laid Hermione on it. He went to the center of the field and began working on what would be their house.

After seven straight hours of working, Harry was tired but was admiring his work. In front of Harry stood a magnificent large house, It consisted of a master bedroom and seven other bedrooms, a library room with a study, a kitchen, a dueling room, a potions lab and a gym. He was shaken out of his daydreaming when Hermione stirred and woke up. Memories came crashing back and a sob escaped her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey," said Harry taking her in his arms. She relaxed in his embrace crying silently while Harry rubbed her back gently.

"Why? Why did they have to die? Why?" Said Hermione, shaking in Harry's arms but not moving out of it.

"I'm sorry Hermione, it's my entire fault. He attacked your parents because you are my friend." Said Harry but was interrupted by Hermione moving out of his embrace and turning to face him. Her eyes were red from crying and a glare on her face.

"Harry, I chose to be your friend even when Voldemort was resurrected. I always loved you Harry and I always will stand by you no matter what. We will defeat him Harry so don't you start blaming yourself!" Said Hermione looking straight in his eyes. She knew that he was going to blame himself for their death.

"Also Sirius's death wasn't your fault. You weren't informed why you had to study Occlumency or that Voldemort could plant a memory in your mind. Sirius went of his own free will. He kept taunting Bellatrix and wasn't careful when he was dueling her and didn't notice the veil behind him. He loved you, so don't go blaming yourself for every death made and planned by Voldemort or his Death Eaters. Even Cedric's death wasn't your fault; you're not a goddamn seer! You wouldn't know the cup was a portkey. Also the resurrection of Voldemort wasn't your fault; he would have come back sooner or later with your blood or with another. He didn't need your blood specifically. He could have used Dumbledore's blood or any other, he just needed a foe and practically every light-supporting wizard is his enemy! But he chose you as he wanted to overcome your mother's protection."

"Wow, I feel special now." Said Harry sarcastically. He knew what she said was true and was thinking about it. He was lost in his thoughts when a gasp brought him back to the present. Hermione's jaw dropped at the house in front of her.

"Wow Harry, it's beautiful!" Said Hermione, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Yes she is." Said Harry, not looking at the house but at Hermione. She blushed and kissed him on the cheek.

"But it needs a woman's touch." Said Hermione, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I made the land unplottable and I've put protection runes on every fiber of the house before I built it. You can help me cast the Fidulus charm and anti Apparation wards and key them to you." said Harry

"Why do I key them to me only?" asked Hermione, confused.

"Because I can teleport and also Apparate through anti Apparation wards." said Harry.

"You and I need to talk about our powers, Mister Potter." Said Hermione, imitating McGonagall. They laughed then Harry yawned.

"Of course my love, but tomorrow as I need to sleep. I'm very tired." Said Harry, yawning again and stretching his arms. He went in the house and conjured a bed and slept peacefully.

Harry woke up the next day with a body next to his. The events of the previous night came back to him; He then noticed a watch on the wall that said 2:00 pm. The body next to him was Hermione's. She was sleeping with a peaceful look on her face, which had traces of tears. He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She snuggled to him reaching for the warmth of his body next to hers.

'That clock wasn't here before' thought Harry, confused. When he tried to move Hermione opened her eyes and told him in a sleepy voice,

"Good afternoon sleepyhead. I took the liberty of shopping for everything. I bought furniture and everything we needed for the house." She yawned and went out of bed and to the door "Change and come down, lunch is ready."

Harry and Hermione ate lunch while talking about their powers. Hermione was stunned that Harry was a high mage and he was also stunned to find that she is a high sorceress.

They went outside and worked on putting anti Apparation wards, anti portkey wards, Fidulus charm, and every protection charm and rune they knew. Hermione called two gryffins to guard the entrance to their lands and a Hungarian horntail to guard the forest outside it against any intrusions. Harry called a basilisk that lived in the forest and told it to guard the entrance the forest from any humans or other dark creatures along with the gryffins and the dragon. The only way anyone could enter their lands was either by Apparating with Athena and only Athena as she was keyed to the wards along with Hedwig, or by teleporting, which Harry only had the ability to.

The rest of the day they spent in each other's arms enjoying each others company. Hermione was found crying every now and then. The death of her parents hit her hard and Harry didn't know what to do except to hold her as she cried. He never knew his parents, so he didn't cry anymore when thinking about them. Harry introduced Hermione to Isis, which he brought with him. He often talked to the snake when Hermione was asleep or used her when practicing his snake magic. The snake bonded with Harry who helped him do more powerful spells which needed more than one voice for the incantations and the snake could draw small amounts of magic from her master while using its own magic as it was a magical serpent.

/ **Meanwhile at Grimmauld place**/

'He always gets everything' thought Ron angrily 'Sirius left him money, he is famous, rich and has Hermione, I'm sick of him and being in his shadow'.

He stopped when he heard a snake-like hiss in his mind.

'I can give you everything my boy, power, money, girls, anything you want it's yours' said the voice in his mind. The voice sent shivers down his spine but Ron continued to talk.

'In exchange for what?' answered Ron.

'Harrrrrry Potterrr' hissed the voice angrily.

'Who are you?' said Ron panicking. The voice sounded like a snake hiss.

'I Am Lord Voldemort' said the voice. Ron flinched at the name and was extremely afraid. But he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

'I will never betray Harry, you hear me? I may be jealous of him but I will never betray him or serve you' said Ron in his mind, who never would have thought that he would say that to Voldemort. But Voldemort also was not a Dark Lord for nothing.

'Very well then, you will die with your precious Potter. And this will remind you both of the power of Lord Voldemort' hissed Voldemort angrily. As soon as he finished pain erupted in Ron's head that would rival a Cruciatus.

/**at Dumbledore's office**/

Athena appeared in Dumbledore's office carrying a note in her beak. Dumbledore took the note from her and she vanished in a ball of flame returning to her master and friend.

Dumbledore opened the note and read

_**Dumbledore, **_

_**I had a dream about Voldemort. Find Ron quickly, Voldemort's torturing him by using his bond to Percy who is also a newly recruited Death Eater. Apparate quickly to the room we shared last time. Exorcise him from Ron's mind or he will die. Also he knows about Snape, don't let him go back or he will be dead. **_

_**Harry J. Potter **_

Dumbledore jumped quickly from his seat and grabbed floo powder and threw it in the fireplace.

"12 Grimmauld Place!" Shouted Dumbledore, stepping into the fire and out of the fireplace in headquarters.

"Everything okay Albus?" said Moody after lowering his wand thinking it was a Death Eater. Dumbledore didn't reply but a shout alerted everyone in the house and he quickly Apparated to the room to find Ron holding his head and tears of pain were spilling down his cheeks. He was writhing in pain on the floor.

"**_EXTRACTUM PHASMATIS!"_** Thundered Dumbledore, pointing his wand at Ron's head. A powerful midnight black light exited his wand and slammed into Ron. Molly Weasley screamed and cried in her husband's arms as she watched her son in pain. Ron stopped screaming and was unconscious. Dumbledore levitated Ron to a bed then told Tonks to get Madame Pomfrey. He turned to the Weasley family and waved his wand conjuring three comfortable looking chairs and sat down.

"You might want to sit down Molly, you too Arthur." said Albus

"What's going on Albus, what happened to Ron? And why was he screaming" said Mrs. Weasley, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Voldemort possessed Ron and was torturing him with the Cruciatus." He said gravely. Molly gasped and started crying and Arthur held her.

"But how?" Asked Arthur Weasley "There is no connection between Ron and Voldemort."

"Voldemort used a very strong bond. A bond that many overlooked and was strong enough to kill Ron if I was a minute late." Said Albus, the twinkle absent from his eyes and looking his real age.

"What bond?" Said Alastor Moody who was standing in the shadows listening to Dumbledore's explanation.

"A family bond." Answered Dumbledore.

"Percy." Stated Moody, knowing what Dumbledore was trying to say.

"He captured Percy? Oh God, my sweet baby is tortured." Said Molly, sobbing in her husband's embrace not expecting the bombshell that Dumbledore was going to drop.

"No Molly, he didn't capture your son." Said Alastor in a growl-like voice.

"Molly, Percy is a Death Eater." Said Dumbledore.

**_Thank you everybody for your reviews. Please review with your opinion, suggestion, like it, hate it , anything. _**


	7. OWLs, Suprise and a Visit

Chapter 7:

**Flashback:**

"_**Weasley," said Lord Voldemort in a hissing voice. He was sitting on a throne made of gold with serpent heads at the ends. Percy bowed in front of him kissing the hem of his robes and said "Master."**_

"_**Weasley, do you know where Harry Potter is?" said Voldemort.**_

"_**No Master, he disappeared from the care of the fool Dumbledore and went into hiding." Answered Percy. "Also Snape is a spy for Dumbledore, my lord."**_

_**At the mention of Snape Voldemort hissed angrily. "The traitor will be dealt with."**_

"_**Do you know where Harry Potter used to stay during the summer?" continued Voldemort asking Percy.**_

"_**4 Privet Drive, he goes there for some Blood protection set by Dumbledore. As long as his aunt is there, he is protected." Answered Percy. **_

"_**You've been useful young Weasley; you will have the honor of joining my Death Eaters ranks." Said Voldemort raising his wand "Give me your forearm." **_

"_**Morsmordre." Hissed Voldemort. Percy screamed in pain as the Dark Mark was created on his arm. **_

"_**Now I will give young Potter a present." Said Voldemort, laughing coldly, his laugh vibrating the walls of the chamber. He pointed his wand at Percy and chanted in Parseltongue. Percy felt as if some strings in his heart and mind were on fire and being pulled. He fainted as Voldemort finished chanting and had a glazed look and his eyes flared Red eye. After a few minutes, Voldemort got angry and yelled "Crucio!" making all his followers fall down writhing in pain. **_

"_**The fool Dumbledore, always interfering. But I managed to give him a present when I left." Said Voldemort, the last part laughing madly his blood red eyes lighting with power and glee, his laugh vibrating the walls of the torture chamber. After keeping his followers under the Pain curse for a few minutes, he lifting his wand and dismissed them.**_

_**End Flash back**_

Harry found during his stay with Leo that even though he mastered Occlumency, he would get visions as he had a bond with Voldemort. But he won't feel the pain associated with it or the false memories. He woke up the night before panting and Hermione knew something was wrong but she didn't push the subject until the next morning. She was worried that something bad had happened yesterday. Harry had been silent in the last few days and she was worried about him. They went down for breakfast and while they were eating, Hermione asked him about what happened.

"What happened in your dream, Harry?" Asked Hermione.

"Ron was attacked by Voldemort." Said Harry in a voice that held too much pain for someone their age.

"What? Is he okay? How was he attacked?" Said Hermione very quickly, panicking, wanting to know what happened to her other best friend.

Harry turned to her, looking at her in the eye, his face emotionless and his eyes were nearly lifeless. That sent shivers down her spine.

"Are you sure you want to know?" asked Harry in a cold tone. She was taken back with his tone but nodded.

"Very well, I will show you my dream." Said Harry, then waved his hand and muttered "Memoria emineo," pointing his towards the wall. She watched as Percy joined Voldemort and Voldemort marked him. She also watched Voldemort enchanting in Parseltongue but didn't understand why Ron was attacked.

"What was he chanting Harry?" asked Hermione, dreading the answer.

"Torture Legilimency spell." Answered Harry. Hermione gasped and tears were welling in her eyes. The curse was an ancient curse that she read about but couldn't perform as it was in Parseltongue. It could be used through a bond to torture someone in his own mind, and the stronger the bond the powerful the pain is.

"Family bond." Stated Hermione and Harry nodded. The family bond was the strongest bond followed by the bond of love.

"What happened to Ron?" asked Hermione, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Dumbledore exorcised Voldemort from Ron's mind but I don't know the extent of the damage." Answered Harry, unshed tears in his eyes. They decided to visit after breakfast. Both of them ate breakfast silently and went upstairs to change. After changing, Harry grabbed Hermione around the waist and called the shadows to cover him. They teleported outside Ron's room and entered after shifting their bodies to their previous shape before the training as not to arouse suspicion.

Sitting in the room were Dumbledore, the Weasley's and Madame Pomfrey was examining and casting spells on Ron. Mrs. Weasley was crying in her husband's arms and Bill was holding Ginny. Charlie and the twins had a hard look in their eyes along with unshed tears threatening to spill. Harry cleared his throat and all heads turned towards them. Harry found himself in Mrs. Weasley's embrace where she cried. He rubbed her back and whispered soothing words until she calmed down. She moved to hug Hermione and Harry went to Madame Pomfrey.

"Is Ron going to be okay?" Asked Harry. Madam Pomfrey had tears in her eyes and Dumbledore looked grave, which told Harry that Ron was seriously damaged. And it was as he expected.

"His brain is damaged from the repeated pain used in his mind." Answered Madam Pomfrey softly.

"We are going to move him to the spell damage ward in St. Mungo's." Said Dumbledore before Apparating away. The Weasley's carried Ron and transported him to St. Mungo's Hospital. Harry turned to Hermione and took her in his arms. She cried for a while then stayed in Harry's embrace until Harry broke the silence.

"Listen Hermione, I'm going to talk to Dumbledore, I'll back in a while. When I come back we will train together." Said Harry before waving his hand, changing his clothes to the clothes he wore during the tournament. He wore the cloak with the animals on the back. All his clothes made him look dangerous and menacing. He waved his hands closing the curtains, allowing him to travel through shadows.

He stepped in the shadows gathering them around him, appearing at Hogwarts in Dumbledore's office. He stood inside the office still hidden by the shadows. Dumbledore was talking to some Order members. He listened to what they were talking about.

"Albus, the boy must be trained. He will face Voldemort one day and he must be prepared to defend himself!" Growled Mad eye Moody.

"No Alastor, Harry didn't reach his full potential. His powers are going to be unlocked when he reaches seventeen." Said Dumbledore. "Let him enjoy what's left from his childhood."

"Dumbledore, He cannot defeat a mage when he reaches his potential only. He must be prepared to fight so when he reaches his potential he can be ready to fight, Voldemort is not going to wait until Potter is trained to kill him." Growled Moody in annoyance.

Harry's mind stopped at what Moody said. 'Voldemort is a mage'. Harry was stunned; it was known that Voldemort is a high sorcerer. He decided that he had heard enough and Teleported to the stairs connected to the office and knocked on the door. He put up his hood and entered when he heard Dumbledore's voice say "Come in."

"Good Morning everybody." Said Harry, going in and closing the door behind him. A charm was on his cloak to make his voice unrecognizable and as he expected dozens of curses was thrown his way because they thought he was a Death Eater. He put up his strongest shield just in time and all the curses were absorbed into the shield.

"Nice to see I'm loved that much." He said.

"Who are you?" Growled Alastor Moody, still pointing his wand at Harry.

"Really Mad Eye, do you think Death eaters will knock on the door and come in and say good morning?" Said Harry pulling his hood down.

He found himself in a hug by Tonks, who was accompanying Moody and Kingsley in the meeting with Dumbledore. He was also greeted by a trill from Fawkes saying hello, but he didn't reply as he wanted to keep his talents hidden.

"Hello Harry." Greeted Dumbledore. "May I ask where you were and where Miss Granger is?"

"I told you in the note I've left for you at Privet Drive that you won't see me or Hermione. What you only need to know is that I'm preparing for the battle with Voldemort. I only came to check on Ron and will be going again."

"I cannot allow you to do that Harry. Voldemort might capture you or worse, kill you." Said Dumbledore. Almost instantly the temperature in the room seemed to go down.

"You cannot stop me Dumbledore." Said Harry "Voldemort will attack Hogwarts in the near future and I must be prepared to fight him, whether you agree or not." He said in a cold voice. Fawkes seemed to sense his mood as he sang a beautiful song. In a Flash of fire Athena appeared on Harry's shoulder joining in with the song. Harry's stress vanished instantly and was replaced by warmth that he only found in Hermione's arms. They both stopped singing and Athena joined Fawkes on his perch.

"Is it yours Harry?" Asked Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes returning a little bit.

"Yes,_ **she **_is my companion, I don't own her Dumbledore." Answered Harry.

"Of course." Said Dumbledore "Is there anything else Harry?"

"Voldemort is going after the Dursleys, move them to a safe place before it's too late." Said Harry coldly, remembering his dream.

"It will be done, Harry." Said Dumbledore.

"I'm going to leave now Dumbledore, you won't be seeing me until the first of September. And tell Snape not to return to Voldemort as Percy also told him about being a spy, good day everyone." Said Harry, walking to the door but stopped when Dumbledore called to him.

"Harry, if you ever need anything just send your phoenix and I will be there." Said Dumbledore.

"Thank you professor." Answered Harry "But that doesn't mean I will forget and forgive."

"Of course Harry, I hope I can have your forgiveness one day and please call me Albus."

"Good bye Albus, everybody." Said Harry and went out of the office and closed the door behind him hearing one last sentence before teleporting to Hagrid "He had seen much and carries much on his shoulder."

(A/N: I'm not going to write Hagrid's accent)

He knocked on the door of the hut. Hagrid opened the door.

"Hello Hagrid." said Harry.

"Harry!" Said Hagrid. "Where have yer been? We've been worried about yer!"

"I've been busy Hagrid." Said Harry sighing. "I've been training to be able to hold myself against Voldemort and kill him."

"Leave Voldemort to Dumbledore Harry, he will be the one to defeat him Harry." Said Hagrid.

Harry muttered something that sounded like "if you only knew," but Hagrid didn't hear him.

"So Hagrid, what animals are you going to bring in Care of Magical Creatures for us?" said Harry changing the subject.

"Did yer sign for Care of Magical Creatures Harry?" asked Hagrid hopefully.

'Oh my god I forgot about the OWLs, Hermione's going to kill me!' Thought Harry and nodded his head to Hagrid. They talked about some animals before Harry left for Dumbledore's office again to get his results.

He Teleported to the door and knocked. Hearing Dumbledore say come in, he entered but Dumbledore was the only one there.

"Do you need anything Harry" said Dumbledore with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"Our OWLs Albus." Said Harry, annoyed at the damned twinkle.

"Oh yes of course." Said Albus, reaching in his robes and giving them to Harry.

Harry had Teleported to his house after visiting Hagrid and getting their OWLs. He found Hermione reading a book on wards and protection charms. He sat down next to her and took her in his arms.

"Hey." Said Hermione, relaxing in Harry's embrace for the first time in three days.

"Hey." said Harry. "I'm sorry I ignored you the last few days but it was hard to believe that Sirius is dead." He cried while Hermione held him in her arms as tears where spilling from her eyes. They held each other for a while and cried for a few minutes getting it off their chest, and then he turned to her and gave her the OWL results. He opened his letter and read:

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**Enclosed with this letter are your OWL results. You've got the highest Defense against the Dark Arts O.L in the last century. The record was previously held by Albus Dumbledore. **_

_**O Outstanding 2 Owls**_

_**E Exceeding expectations 1 owl**_

_**A Acceptable 1 Owl**_

_**P Poor none**_

_**Defense against Dark Arts Theory: O Practical: O **_

_**Charms Theory: O Practical: O**_

_**Transfiguration Theory: E Practical: O**_

_**Potions Theory: E Practical: E**_

_**Divination Theory: A Practical: A**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures Theory: O Practical: O**_

_**Herbology Theory: A Practical: A**_

_**History of Magic Theory: P **_

_**Astronomy Theory: E Practical: E**_

"I got seventeen OWLs!" Hermione squealed in delight and hugged Harry tightly. "How many did you get?" Asked Hermione.

"I got fourteen OWLs." Said Harry.

"Harry that's wonderful!" said Hermione, smiling with pride in her eyes.

They went to the dueling room. Hermione turned to him and asked "Harry, could you teach me about rune casting and how to make my own runes? Lena never told me how to make a rune, nor did I find it in any book, she just taught me about them and how to identify them."

"Sure and there is only one book in the whole world about rune making and it was written by Leo, so it's very rare." Answered Harry. "Let's warm up first."

They moved away from each other and bowed then simultaneously started attacking each other. Harry sent two balls of fire towards Hermione which was countered by a wall of water. She sent spears of ice and earth, Harry dodged the earth spear and melted the ice one. They used a mixture of wand and wandless magic as not to tire themselves.

"Stupefy!" Yelled Harry.

"Protego!" Countered Hermione, making Harry dodge his own spell, he Apparated behind her and shouted "Incendio!" Which was countered by a ball of water from Hermione's hand.

"Draco Inferno!" Shouted Harry and Hermione Apparated behind him avoiding the spell.

"Aureus telum!" Yelled Harry sending a golden spear made of light towards Hermione. She dodged the spear and yelled "contremisco!"

The floor under Harry started to shake violently and he was thrown to the floor. He Teleported on the other side of Hermione, missing a stunning spell in his place.

"Caecus!" Hermione yelled a blinding spell.

"Pondero!" Countered Harry, reflecting the spell back at Hermione, which she dodged.

"Quasso armo!**" **Hermione yelled an arm-breaking spell. It hit its target and Harry's right arm broke. Seeing the wand falling from Harry's hand, Hermione sent a stunning charm almost sure she won. Harry concentrated using his mind magic ability and conjured an invisible reflective shield. Hermione's fault was that she lowered her wand thinking she won and the next second found herself on the ground stunned. Harry revived her and she healed his arm. Hermione changed to a female Gryffin and tackled Harry to the ground licking his face. He laughed for a few moments.

"Well two could play this game." said Harry before turning into a Gryffin and gave a roar. They played with each other for a while then changed back. They both held swords and at the same time the two swords met. They sparred for half an hour until Harry managed to disarm Hermione.

"Enough." Said Harry "Let's quit for today." Hermione nodded and followed him out of the dueling room and into the library which was filled with all the books that Hermione and Harry took from Leo and Lena, and some modern books that Hermione bought when she was out shopping for the needs of the house. Hermione sat down and Harry closed his eyes, extending his awareness through the whole library and found the book he was looking for.

'Creating Runes: A beautiful art' by his mentor Leo.

"Creating runes is a very delicate art, and also a dangerous one. You can make anything by runes. Protection runes, animating runes, and levitation runes, anything you want. But the power of the rune magic cannot be in anybody's hand. Runes need enormous power to be done. Only Enchanters, Sorcerers, High Sorcerers and Mages are capable of making runes." Said Harry.

Harry conjured a ball out of thin air and put it on the table in front of Hermione. He took out his wand which he rarely used.

"Why do you need your wand?" asked Hermione noticing his wand.

"Runes cast on any object must be extremely focused or the object will explode, a rune like the one I did when we were dueling are called energy runes. These runes are the only runes that can be cast wandless, as it works on a large space. If you had noticed the rune I cast, it didn't allow you to dodge as it was in a large space." Replied Harry. He traced a rune with his wand in a slow rhythm; power flowed like water through his wand which was glowing with power to the ball. Suddenly the ball floated in the air in front of him. He lowered his hand and turned to Hermione. "This is a levitation rune, you must be very accurate with the rune you're casting or It can have side effects."

Harry conjured another ball and put it in front of Hermione. Hermione took out her wand and traced the levitation rune. The ball floated in front of her, indicating her success. She squealed in delight and hugged Harry. They spent an hour, Harry teaching Hermione how to cast runes, when she got the hang of it, Harry taught her how to do their counters.

"Hermione, to counter any rune you must figure first what the rune is for, if it is combined with any other runes, you must combine both counter runes with each other to break a rune, some counter runes needs to be cast by more than one people as sometimes the combined runes might cancel each other." Explained Harry.

They spent a few hours Harry casting runes and Hermione casting a counter. He also taught her how to counter any energy runes. They went to the final and difficult part which was creating a rune.

"Hermione, you must imagine what you want this rune to do, its effects and even it's look. You can also combine normal spells with the energy rune to make it stronger, like the rune I had cast in our duel. It was a combination of an energy rune, a minor blasting spell and illusion spell to make it look bigger and menacing allowing you time to act while the others are busy." Said Harry.

"Brilliant!" Said Hermione.

"Thank you." Said Harry, bowing cheerfully and was rewarded with a hit on the back of his head.

"Prat!"

"Bookworm!"

They both laughed and left the library. Realizing it was dinner time, they went to the kitchen.

"So what do you wish to eat my fair lady?" Asked Harry.

"Anything Oh great chef" Said Hermione.

They ate dinner and both decided to retire for the night. They went up to their bedroom. Harry took a shower and brushed his teeth. He went to their bedroom to find Hermione sleeping peacefully. He slid next to her and wrapped his arms around her and slept peacefully with no nightmares or visions from Voldemort.


	8. Order of Shadows

Chapter 8:

Harry and Hermione woke up the next morning after a dreamless sleep. They went down to eat breakfast when Harry had an idea.

"Hermione, I think we should create an order of our own" asked Harry.

"But there is the order of the phoenix Harry, why do we need another order?" replied Hermione confused.

"Hermione, think about it, the order of the phoenix will always think of us as kids, they will always treat us like kids when we are supposed to fight this war. And all they do is defense; we need to attack Voldemort's forces. They fear Voldemort because he attacks where people treasure most, their families, kids, and friends. We must attack Voldemort and cut his forces, for we are but few students and Voldemort has got an army full of dark creatures and wizards that are highly trained. Think about it, sooner or later we are the ones that are going to fight this war" explained Harry.

"What do you have on your mind Harry?" asked Hermione finishing her breakfast and cleaning up with a wave of her hand.

"I'm planning to turn the DA into an order" said Harry with a serious look on his face.

"We don't have enough time to train them Harry" said Hermione.

"Leo taught me time spells, I'm going to slow time" said Harry "I'm going to brew the potion to unlock their abilities, if they have some talents locked"

"Oh, are you sure about that Harry?" asked Hermione sitting on his lap.

"We have to, Hermione" said Harry with a grave look on his face that explained that it hurt him much to put anyone through this war. She pecked him on the lips and stood up.

"Let's do it Harry" said Hermione

They spent a few hours writing letters of recruitment to the DA members. They thought about a name for the order and came up with "The order of shadows". Harry apparated to the school owlery and sent the letters.

At different parts of the country, students and graduates of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry received letters of recruitments which entailed:

**_Dear Mr. /Ms (DA member)_**

**_You are hereby invited to join the order of shadows. It is an order that is dedicated to fight against evil and protect the weak. You've been chosen according to your Magical talent as well as dedication to fight against evil and those who follows its path. If you choose to join the order of shadows you will be trained in the area of your expertise. If you choose to join the order, place a drop of your blood on the parchment. But if you choose not to, please burn this parchment after reading it._**

_**Awaiting your decision. **_

_**Shadow Phoenix **_

Hermione made the parchments like a portkey if they accept and if they did not the letter will self-combust after 5 minutes of reading it and a memory charm will be done on the reader. Harry and Hermione dressed in black cloaks with a Lightning bolt crossed with a quill on the back in Gold. They cast an invisibility charms. After a few hours people started to arrive. The first ones to arrive were Ginny and the Weasley twins, followed after a few minutes by Cho Chang, Ernie Macmillan, Zacharias Smith, Dean Thomas, Seamus, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil and every other DA member. They looked around and found themselves in a beautiful garden and in front of a huge magnificent house. Harry and Hermione decided to make themselves known taking their charms off.

"Welcome to your home for the next period of time. You are going to be trained to fight the evil and if necessary kill it. You are going to be a family from now on. Their will be no difference here between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, Gryffindor or Slytherin, Half blood, pure blood or even muggle born. We will be an army that will be reckoned with. Any body that do not agree with what I'm saying can leave now" seeing nobody moved Harry continued "That said, reintroductions are in order, I'm your Leader Harry Potter and this is my vice Hermione Granger" a few gasps were heard but Harry ignored them. Lavender raised her hand and asked a question that brought pain and hurt to Harry and Hermione's heart.

"Where is Ron, Harry? Why wasn't he invited to join the order?" asked Lavender. Harry's eyes hardened at the mention of Ron and Ginny start to cry softly, the twins had a cold look in their eyes.

"Ron was attacked by Voldemort and is in the spell damage ward in St. Mungo hospital" said Harry gravely but his eyes regained its resolve before anybody noticed the change. A lot of gasps were heard as they heard what their leader said. Neville looked pale and had a glint of determination in his eyes.

"The first lesson you will learn here is to say his name. He is nothing but a powerful wizard just like Dumbledore and every other wizard but he used his power for evil purposes. He was a student at Hogwarts like you, his name was Tom Marvollo Riddle, and he was a brilliant student and a Slytherin head boy. Two years after Hogwarts he disappeared without a trace, learned a lot of arts and came back as Voldemort" explained Harry.

"Then why should we learn to trust any Slytherins?" asked Zacharias Smith

"Because a person is not born evil Zack, their options and choices determine what they become. Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor, and he betrayed my family and he is now in service of the Voldemort" said Harry the last part in anger. Harry trilled to Athena and she appeared on his shoulder. Harry conjured a parchment and a quill, wrote a letter and sent it with Athena.

He turned to the group "We will begin training tomorrow as we have another member coming, and I will brew a potion to unlock any talent you have locked"

"We don't have time till school to train, what are we going to do?" asked Cho Chang eyeing Harry and sending Hermione glares that if could kill , she would be dead hundred times over. Harry noticed the look that Cho gave Hermione and vowed to talk to her after the meeting.

"Hermione and I are going to cast time spells on the house that will slow down time to let us train as long as possible" explained Harry.

There was a flash of flames and after it cleared, before them stood Blaise Zabini. Harry went and stood before her.

"Hello Harry" said Blaise

"Hello Blaise, welcome to the order of shadows, as I explained to the other members, here there is no Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, no pure blood, half blood or muggle born. Here you are a family and a team, you work together, eat together, sleep together and train together" as Blaise nodded her head, he indicated her to sit with the other members of the order whom greeted her warmly.

"Everybody please sit in a big circle, I will chant a spell that will give you the mark of the order, and it won't be like Voldemort's mark. It will be a grey phoenix on your right shoulder, it will tickle a little when you are called and will be used as a portkey if you ever in trouble, you can contact anyone telepathically, it will be invisible to anyone not in the order" explained Harry.

They sat in a circle and Harry chanted in phoenix language and Hermione in draconian. On everybody's right shoulder appeared a grey phoenix surrounded by Red flames that warmed their body. And on Harry's chest and Hermione's palm appeared a lightning crossed with a quill, the mark of leadership.

"Harry why was Blaise invited?" asked Hermione curiously.

"She refused to join the dark lord and sent me a letter at the beginning of the summer asking me to help her. Also she is a very powerful witch and I believe that she will help us greatly" replied Harry.

They left the order members chatting with each other and left to cast the time spells on the house. They enlarged the house and added more rooms for the order members. Hermione left to talk to Ginny and Harry went to prepare the potion that will unlock any magical talents they posses.

The next morning came and found each Shadow agent eating breakfast in the kitchen and chatting about various things. Harry pulled Cho aside and they went to the library to talk. Harry and Cho went inside and Harry conjured 2 comfortable looking chairs and sat down.

"Cho" said Harry "I'm really sorry about how our date went last year, I didn't mean for you to be hurt. And I'm sorry that we fought last year, I stood with my friends and you stood with Marietta"

"I'm also sorry Harry I was such a cry baby, but I'm over Cedric now" said Cho smiling.

"Cho, our relationship couldn't have worked out. And last year I only went to meet Hermione about the DA, I wasn't dating her. But now I'm in love with her, and she loves me and is my girlfriend. I just wanted to clear things between us" said Harry

"It's alright Harry; I didn't expect it to work out. I was just jealous of Hermione. But it's okay now. Friends?" said Cho with a sad smile.

"Friends" replied Harry with a grin.

Harry left the library first to get the potion and didn't notice the tears that were spilling down Cho's cheeks. Harry went to the potion room to retrieve the potion and went to the kitchen. He filled goblets for every order member and put them on the table.

"Ok everybody, this potion will unlock any talent you've got and then we will determine what your training will consist of. It will take a month to unlock all the powers that you've got, when you drink it you will be knocked out for a while. In the meanwhile you will be trained in physical combat which consists of hand to hand combat, swords fighting.

You will also be trained in stealth and spying, as we will need spies in the order of the phoenix and Voldemort's ranks, but that will be later in your training not now" said Hermione taking Harry's hand in hers. Harry gave her a smile and motioned for the members to drink their potion. They went to their rooms as the potion took effect.

Suddenly Harry's scar gave him a warning of a vision, Harry conjured a couch and laid down his head in Hermione's lap and she stroked his hair. Harry closed his eyes and witnessed the vision sent to him.

/**Vision**/

_It was the same room that Bertha Jenkins was killed by Voldemort in. Narcissa Malfoy was being raped and tortured by Voldemort and Draco Malfoy was watching his mom with tears spilling down his face. Draco had refused to take the dark mark as he didn't want to kill anybody. He heard the cursed words being uttered by the dark lord "Avada Kedavra" and the laugh that followed it by the death eater including his father who was freed by his master from Azkaban prison when the dementors joined Voldemort. His hate intensified. He was sure he was going to die but suddenly he heard a voice in his head, a familier voice that he was forced to hate by his father, the same voice that was going to save him, the voice of one Harry Potter. "Draco, will you join the order of shadows and be trained to fight against evil and Voldemort?" "Yes Potter but please get me out of here" _

"_You will feel a warm sensation on your right arm, when you do, think the words "Shadow Phoenix" and you will be transported to a safe place. Draco did what he was told when he felt a warming sensation on his right arm and he felt like he was teleporting and heard a beautiful phoenix song and disappeared from the riddle house. The last face he saw was the face of a shocked Voldemort and he found himself in a beautiful garden surrounded by beautiful flowers in front of a huge house._

**/ end of vision/**

Harry opened his eyes and stood up rebuilding his walls of occlumency before going apparating to the garden followed by Hermione. Outside stood Draco Malfoy in torn robes and tears spilling down his face. Hermione knew what happened to his mother as Harry filled her telepathically. She did something she wouldn't have done a month ago. She hugged Draco and rubbed his back in circles and muttered to him soothing words as he cried on her shoulder. After a few minutes Draco stopped crying and Athena appeared on Harry's shoulder singing. It calmed Draco a lot and Hermione released him from her embrace.

"It's okay Draco; we are here for you now. It's going to be alright" said Hermione reassuringly. Draco turned to Harry his eyes red from crying but calm.

"Thank you for saving me... Harry" said Draco with a weak smile

"It was my pleasure Draco" said Harry "Drink this" handing him the potion which he gave the other members laced with a sleeping potion.

"What is it" questioned Draco

"It's a potion that will unlock any talent and ability you have, it will take a month to unlock them" said Harry.

Draco drank the potion and fell asleep on a couch that Harry conjured with his mind when he handed Draco the potion. He levitated him back to the house and put him in a bed after transfiguring his clothes to pjs.

The other members woke up an hour later while Draco was still asleep. Harry explained to them about the situation with Draco and asked them to welcome him warmly as he was now a member. There were few protests but everyone agreed in the end.

Draco woke up hours later muttering about stupid Gryffindors to find a red headed girl watching him as he slept.

"Good evening Draco" said Ginny Weasley pulling her hair away from her face. Draco marvelled the beauty of the young red head in front of him, wondering why he didn't notice her before.

"Good evening Ginny" said Draco unsure of what to say.

"Welcome home Draco" these words brought warmth in his heart that he only experienced when Harry's phoenix sang. She went on explaining to him about the order and what Harry said to them earlier that day. She laid robes that lightning bolt on the back which was what everyone wore with the exception of Harry and Hermione as they had the mark of leadership.

They went downstairs to find everyone eating dinner. They sat down to eat and Draco was welcomed warmly by everybody, which surprised him as he always treated them bad. They trained for a while before going to sleep having a busy month ahead of them.


	9. Back to Hogwarts and Heritage

**_Chapter 9_**

A month has passed since the Order of Shadows was created. The Order members spent it training physically in hand to hand combat and sword fighting, since Death Eaters always depend on wands and few ever bother to train in sword or muggle fighting techniques. Draco was welcomed by every member and was treated kindly by everybody. His crush on Ginny Weasley grew as time passed. Time spells were cast on the house, a day on the inside is an hour in the outside world. They also trained in offensive and defensive spells. The day that their powers were going to be unlocked was the current day. Harry and Hermione went out of the house and called the Order members by their new marks. Every agent felt a warm sensation on their right arm and Apparated outside of the house were their Leaders stood.

"Okay everybody, your abilities are now unlocked. I will cast a spell on you to know what abilities you have. I want you one by one to start coming to Hermione and I to cast the spell on you." Said Harry to his agents.

After they finished all the members they were surprised by a lot of them. Ginny Weasley was a powerful fire elemental. Neville was an Earth elemental, Fred Weasley was a multi-animagus, and George Weasley was water elemental. But they could share a little of each others powers, and they also had telepath powers between them as they were twins. Blaise was a lightning elemental, which surprised Harry as it needed a lot of power. Ernie Macmillan was a metamorphmagus, Padma was a summoner which was rare and it was used to summon beasts to fight for you. And Parvati was a soul reader. Dean was gifted with wolf tongue, Seamus was an air elemental. Luna was a natural healer and Lavender was surprisingly a seer. The two that surprised him the most were Cho and Draco. Cho was an Enchantress and Draco was a very powerful warlock, natural sword ability and a powerful legilimens.

All members chose an area of their expertise to train in it along with training their powers. Ginny was gifted in charms, Neville in herbology, Fred in transfiguration, George in potions. Blaise in transfiguration and charms, Cho in ancient runes which was not surprising as she was an enchantress, Draco was gifted in Dark arts and rituals. And Angelina was gifted in Memory Charms which brought shudders to Harry as he remembered Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry himself was gifted in Rune magic, Charms, Serpent and Phoenix magic and surprisingly transfiguration but he guessed that he got it from his father. Hermione was gifted in Charms, Transfigurations, and potions. Harry divided the groups by the subjects they were going to train in. they spent a lot of time training with their powers. Blaise trained with Harry in the lightning element, Ginny trained with him in the fire element. Harry also trained Padma in how to summon; he gave her many books about it as he only knew the basics. He trained Ernie in the metamorphmagus ability as he was a shape-shifter. He taught Cho how to enchant the runes and spells. All in all, Harry's agents were very powerful. Although he had a small army, he was sure that they can hold their own against some of Riddle's army. The twins created many weapons for them to use against Death Eaters.

Months flew inside the house, which were a few days outside; each Order member was skilled in their best branches of magic. Cho was an excellent Enchantress; she enchanted swords and knives with the help of Harry. Draco was a master swordsman. Ernie could change into anyone at will; Blaise was skilled in Lightning and was one of Harry's closest friends as well as Neville and Draco. Neville was superb with his earth element; Padma could summon any beasts to fight for them from a garden snake to a Hungarian horntail. Parvati made a very good investigator with her soul reading ability, she and Harry made a good team as Harry was a human lie detector with his legilimency skills. Harry called a meeting in a room that they called the "War room". Today was the end of their training and they were going to be given their missions.

"Good morning everyone." Greeted Harry as they walked into the meeting room. He motioned for them to sit down and summoned some parchments.

"Today, you will begin your part in this war. You've trained well, and it's time you put the training into good use." Said Harry. "There is only a week left in the summer before you go back to school."

"You will be going on missions even when you are at school," said Harry. "Now there is the matter of what are you going to tell Dumbledore about your disappearance, as he is also a master legilimens."

"I think we should put a temporary Memory Charm on everybody except Blaise and Draco, as Dumbledore is not aware of their disappearance. To him, the Order members only disappeared only for a week. The Memory Charm can be broken after they are questioned." Suggested Hermione. The idea was met by approval of everybody.

"Fred and George, you are going to be initiated in the Order of the Phoenix this month." Both in question nodded. "Good, I need you to spy on them and tell me about any attacks that they know about and our seer miss." Said Harry motioning to Lavender with his hands.

Angelina performed the Memory Charms on everyone, and Harry performed it on her. Harry port keyed them out of the place after removing the anti portkey word for a few minutes.

**Earlier...**

**_/ At the Order of the Phoenix headquarters in an old warehouse/_**

The Order of the Phoenix members were sitting around a table at the new headquarters in an old warehouse in London. The topic of discussion was the disappearance of a lot of students from their homes by the means of a portkey, which they traced but found that the destination was unplottable.

They suspected that Voldemort kidnapped the students but failed to see why as they found no reason for him to kidnap them. Also Severus Snape was discovered as a spy after Percy told Voldemort. So he could not confirm that Voldemort kidnapped them or not. The meeting was concluded until they could find anything that could give them a clue where to start. Albus Dumbledore Apparated back to Hogwarts and entered his office when the portkey wards alerted him about a use of a portkey. He sent Fawkes to gather Order members again while he ran with his wand out towards the grounds thinking it was Death Eaters. But to his shock and all the Order members who arrived a minute after Dumbledore called them, they found the students that were missing on the ground looking around in confusion. They were guided inside Hogwarts and into the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey was called to Hogwarts to check on the students.

"How are they Poppy?" asked Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.

"They were Memory Charmed Albus but other than that they are healthy and there is no sign of torture or physical or mental harm." replied Pomfrey to Dumbledore. He knew that he could not perform legilimency to know what happened as it could damage the brain in the process.

The students were sent home after being examined by Madam Pomfrey again, Leaving Albus Dumbledore wondering what happened to the students in question.

/ **At Harry and Hermione's house**/

Harry, Hermione, Draco and Blaise sat in the kitchen eating lunch. They were talking about various things from their powers to Quidditch. They had been very close friends in the past month as all of them had many things in common. Each one of them had at least one dead parent. Harry and Hermione both lost their parents, Draco his mom and Blaise her mom, when her dad killed her when she refused to join the Dark Lord. But luckily Blaise wrote to Harry and Apparated out of the house and lived in a muggle hotel until Harry's phoenix found her. They were inseparable and Harry found in Draco the brother that he missed in Ron. Harry also found in Blaise a younger sister, and was angered when he found that her dad used to hit her with pain curses when he wanted to try anything new he found, and vowed to kill him. They decided to go to Diagon Alley after lunch to buy their supplies which Harry sent his phoenix to retrieve from Dumbledore.

They finished lunch and Apparated as Harry keyed them to the wards. They Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, and tapped the bricks opening the entrance to Diagon alley. They went to Flourish and Blots to buy their books. They went inside and Hermione and Blaise went to the ancient runes and potions section. They gathered their books and Harry paid for them. They went to Madam Malkins and bought school robes, since Harry had outgrown his robes due to his summer training. They went to the ice cream parlor and ordered some ice creams and sat down.

"Hey guys, would you like to move in with Hermione and I?" Asked Harry with a grin. They started to protest but Hermione cut them off.

"Look guys, you are not going to be living in the Leaky Cauldron forever. And until both your fathers are killed you cannot touch your inheritance. So what do you say?" Asked Hermione. Draco and Blaise agreed after a lot of pleading from Harry and Hermione.

"These also are copies of my Gringotts account. Hermione has a copy and these are your copies." Said Harry, giving them the keys. They started to protest again but were interrupted by Harry.

"Guys, I inherited the Black Family vault from Sirius and the Potter Family Vaults. I'm a multi -millionaire now and indirectly it is also your money." Said Harry, seeing their confused faces he explained. "Draco your mother was a Black and Sirius's cousin so it's also your money but it was given to me by Sirius as he is the last direct descendant of the black family. Blaise your mother was my father's cousin twice removed. So it's also your money." Explained Harry. After five minutes of protesting they finally agreed that they will return the money they take after getting their rightful inheritance when they kill their fathers.

They went home and started preparing for their return to Hogwarts the following week. Draco wrote to Ginny as the Memory Charms were lifted. They both were falling in love with each other but they don't want to admit it.

Today was the day they go back to Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, Blaise and Draco decided to Apparate to Platform 9 **¾**. They decided to show Hogwarts students that the rivalry between the most famous rivals at Hogwarts is gone, and that they must be united like the Sorting Hat said or they are going to fall. They entered an empty compartment and locked the door behind them. Hermione got out the book about rune casting that she borrowed from Harry and started to read. Blaise was reading a book on charms while petting Athena. Harry and Draco were talking about Quidditch when they heard the voice of Ginny Weasley in their heads.

Harry, Draco where are you? Questioned Ginny, irritated as she could not find them. Harry told her the number of their compartment and removed the locks and silencing charms from the door. Ginny entered their compartment and was greeted by Draco with a kiss. On seeing Harry's raised eyebrow, they both turned bright red.

"When did this happen?" Asked Harry, suppressing a laugh. Draco mumbled something that sounded like 'this week'. Harry motioned for Draco to meet him in the opposite compartment since it was empty, leaving a confused Ginny, a laughing Hermione and a giggling Blaise.

"Do Fred and George know about this?" Asked Harry trying not to grin at Draco's nervousness.

"Yes, they know. I asked their permission to date Ginny and they agreed but warned me about you." Said Draco nervously. Draco knew that Harry was overprotective of Ginny and Blaise, but more of Ginny since Ron was incapable of being there for her.

Harry decided to play with Draco and wandlessly cast a charm that made his eyes glow and his hair look like a wind is passing through, as he could do it when he shows his aura. It also rarely showed, and when it did it was when he was extremely angry. He asked in a low and dangerous voice.

"Do you love her?" Asked Harry. Draco gulped, knowing that there is no use saying anything else as Harry was a human lie detector, whispered a yes in a barely heard voice that Harry almost didn't hear.

"Finite Incantatem." Said Harry, making sure that Draco heard him, and he went out of the compartment laughing hard. Draco realized what happened and went after Harry hexing him. He found all of them laughing hard as Harry told them what happened.

"You should have seen your face! I wish I had a camera." Said Harry when Draco entered the compartment. They chatted and laughed until they arrived at Hogwarts. They heard Hagrid's voice calling out for the first years and smiled. Harry, Hermione and Blaise entered a carriage and Draco, Ginny and Neville entered another one. When they arrived at the doors of the castle, Harry was pulled aside by McGonagall.

"Potter, the Headmaster wants to see you after the feast. The password is Voldemort." Said McGonagall. "Also your broom is in my office, come and take it when you finish the meeting with the Headmaster."

Harry went back to his friends and they entered the Great Hall together laughing about a prank the twins did. Harry felt every jaw in the Great Hall drop at the site before them. Harry Potter and his Arch Enemy Draco Malfoy not only talking to each other, but they were also laughing together about something Harry said. What made their jaw drop again was that the Ice Queen of Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, was talking and laughing with Gryffindor's resident bookworm Hermione Granger. Harry, Draco and Blaise went up to the Head table. Harry whispered something in the Headmaster's ear that made his jaw drop in shock and his eye widen. He regained his composure quickly and nodded his head with a twinkle in his eyes. Harry was about to go back when Dumbledore motioned for him to come to the chamber at the back of the hall where he was ushered at the first task of the Triwizard tournament.

Dumbledore closed the door and turned to face him.

"Harry," he said, "I need a favor from you. I could not find a Defense Against the Dark arts teacher, and I know of the success of the DA last year. And I was hoping you could fill the position."

"But professor, it was Hermione's idea and she was the one who made the lesson plans, I mean I only showed them what to do. Also how could I be a professor when I didn't even finish my schooling or sat for the NEWTS?" Asked Harry, confused that the Headmaster would choose a student to fill a teaching position.

"These students look up to you as their leader Harry; they chose you to teach them when you decided to form the DA, not Hermione. Whether you want to or not, these students will participate in this war one way or another, they must be prepared for what they will face ahead when they graduate and face the real life. You've had your experience with the dark arts and dark wizards. You taught them last year much more than spells or curses, you taught them that running away and being afraid isn't always the solution. You also taught them that they must depend on each other regardless of which house they are in. Hermione is a brilliant student but she lacks experience and she could not stand the life you had which what makes you who you are Harry. You faced hardships and have a burden which no one could bear, yet you continue and that what makes you special Harry, and that's what made them choose you as their leader and not Hermione." Explained Dumbledore looking at Harry from behind his glasses with a twinkle in his eyes. Harry thought about it for a moment and realized that it was a matter of time before Voldemort attacks Hogwarts and when he does, the students must learn to protect themselves, as both Orders cannot protect the students and keep the Death Eaters at bay at the same time.

"I accept headmaster but on two conditions." Said Harry and continued when the Headmaster nodded. "The first one is that I along with Draco, Blaise and Hermione, get our own rooms as I need to practice. Also Draco and Blaise won't survive alone in Gryffindor tower. The second one is that they also take the NEWTs with me."

"That could be arranged Harry." Said Dumbledore. "But we must go now as we must start the sorting, I will teach the position until you sit for your NEWTs."

They went outside, Harry went to his friends and the Headmaster went to his seat after receiving a disapproving look from McGonagall for being late. Hermione asked him what happened through their mind link and Harry explained to her about what happened with Dumbledore. Hermione was a bit sad that she was going to take her NEWTs early without having time to revise but Harry reminded her of her training and that they could use time spells on the room Harry will be receiving and they could revise all they want. Knowing that it was a lost battle she nodded her head.

They went to the back of the hall waiting for the first years to be sorted.

( A/N: I'm gonna skip the song and the sorting because I have no names on my mind nor a song.)

As the last student was sorted in Slytherin, the Headmaster stood up to make an announcement.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm pleased to have our students return safely to us. Since you are hungry I will keep the announcements after eating. Abra kedabra alakazam." Said the headmaster cheerfully and sat down as the food appeared. Many students laughed at the Headmaster's words but the purebloods didn't. After the dessert disappeared the Headmaster stood up.

"Also I'm pleased to inform you that we will be having an experienced Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher but he will begin to teach starting from the next week. In the mean time I will be teaching the subject. Also two of our students have requested to be resorted, and I ask you to treat them with respect as it was a difficult decision for them and many people change. Would Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy please step forward?" Announced the Headmaster with a full effect twinkle that was shinning brightly from his eyes. Blaise and Draco went up to the Sorting Hat, Blaise sat down and the Transfiguration professor put the hat on her head.

'_Ah Miss Zabini, I see you've changed a lot since you came here, first I suggested Ravenclaw but you chose Slytherin, and now there is no one holding you back, I see courage so have fun In **GRYFFINDOR!**_" shouted the sorting hat, the last part out loud. The Gryffindors were eyeing her with suspicion but seeing as Harry hugged her when she went back to where they were standing some people dropped their glares but others didn't. They were most shocked at what happened next, Draco Malfoy sat with the Sorting Hat on his head.

'_Mister Malfoy, I see a very big change of heart, also courage, also abilities that are unlocked, Hmm, where shall I put you? Not Hufflepuff, not Ravenclaw, I see that you don't want to go back to Slytherin as you would not have asked to be resorted, but you've got a role in this war, you will do fine in_ **GRYFFINDOR**" shouted the hat making everyone's jaws drop to the floor even Dumbledore, but the most shocked person was Snape seeing his godson being sorted into Gryffindor. There was a flash of light where Harry had taken a picture of Snape with the camera he borrowed from Colin a moment ago. Snape looked murderous but he kept quiet only glaring at Harry with his full power glare. The Headmaster continued talking and the next subject brought pain to Harry and Hermione's heart.

"I also regret to inform you of the attack on Ronald Weasley this summer which lead to permanent damage in St. Mungo's by Lord Voldemort." Said Dumbledore gravely hearing many gasps. "We will face many deaths through this war and I ask you to please reunite or Hogwarts will fall and darkness will reign."

They went to sit at the Gryffindor table. They all sat but Harry who stood on a chair after casting a sonorous charm on himself. Everybody turned to look at him including the teachers.

"I want you all to treat Draco and Blaise with respect and kindness that you treat the other students with. They had a change of heart or the Sorting Hat would not sort them here. They had faced hardships in their lives that you could only imagine, they are also not Death Eaters and do not compare anyone to his or her parents, we decide who we are and what we are going to be, they are my best friends and anyone hurt them, they will answer to me and they would wish that they did not cross me." Harry finished his speech not noticing the proud looks that were sent to him by the teachers especially Dumbledore and surprisingly Snape, or the grateful and touched looks on the faces of Blaise and Draco. The Headmaster told the prefects to lead their houses to the dormitories but Harry, Hermione, Draco and Blaise stayed.

Harry took his broom from McGonagall and went back to the Great Hall. The Headmaster went up to Harry and the others and told them to follow him. As they were walking through the hallways, Harry stopped at portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"Greetings**_ Lord Slytherin._**" Said Harry in parseltongue.

"**_Shadow?" _**questioned Salazar his eyes widening and seeing Harry's nod he asked "**_when did you return?"_**

"**_I have returned a few weeks ago" _**said Harry but noticing everybody staring at him he quickly said, "I**_ will talk to you later Sal, the others do not know of my training, Good day." _**

Harry did not tell anybody, not even Hermione that he was trained in Parsel Magic by Salazar Slytherin, whom Leo brought to teach Harry, as everybody thought that Salazar was an evil Dark Lord, and they thought that Harry was the heir of Slytherin which was not far from the truth. They stopped at a painting of Merlin.

"This is your rooms. In their it contains a common room and four rooms, the password is 'glory' but you could change it." said Dumbledore. "I must bid you goodnight as its late now."

He turned and went back to his office. The four friends settled in the rooms, Harry and Hermione in one room, Draco and Blaise in their own rooms, and they decided to make the forth room a dueling room. Draco and Blaise went to bed, and Harry and Hermione snuggled on the couch in front of the fire.

Harry was stroking Hermione's hair while thinking about something that Leo told him when they first met. He was determined how close he was related to Dumbledore and Voldemort. The fact that he was related to that monster bothered him very much. He realized that Hermione had fallen asleep and he levitated her to their bed. He got an idea and Teleported back to the library in his house. He searched for a book that he once read; he focused on the book and muttered 'Accio Ancient potions'. An old looking book flew to his outstretched hand. He opened it on the ancestry potion and went to his potions lab. He began working on the potion, adding and grinding the ingredients. After two hours, the potion was ready. Harry brought a large parchment and dropped it in the potion and took it out, with a wave of his hand it was on the wall. It took about five minutes for the writing to clearly appear on the parchment. He traced his name and found what he was looking for.

Albus Dumbledore (m) - Rose Potter Dumbledore (f)

Son: James Godric Dumbledore

Tom Marvolo Riddle (m) - Hope Jane Evans

Daughter: Lily Evans Riddle – Petunia Evans Riddle

Lily Evans Riddle – James Godric Potter Dumbledore

Son: Harry James Potter

It was as he feared. 'The sick bastard is my grandfather, and Dumbledore is also my grandfather, interesting.' Harry thought to himself 'I wonder if he knows.'

Harry had Teleported back to Hogwarts library which was closed, and went to the archive of newspapers. He looked up the news papers of the last fifty years. After an hour of searching he found the paper he was looking for.

**The Disappearance of Rose Richards, Fiancée of Auror Albus Dumbledore. **

He read the article and realized that Dumbledore did not realize that his wife survived or that he had a son. He made up his mind to ask Dumbledore about it the first thing in the morning. He went in to his and Hermione's room to find her shaking. 'She must be having a nightmare' thought Harry as he went to their bed and tried to wake her. She was shouting 'not Harry' which made Harry think that he was being killed or tortured or something.

"Hermione wake up" said Harry "it's just a nightmare, I'm here."

She woke up and threw her arms around him crying in his embrace. She cried herself to sleep in Harry's arms, he lay next to her and she snuggled to him. They slept peacefully having no other nightmares.

The next morning came; they were both dressed in school robes. They woke Draco and Blaise and went down to breakfast. Draco was greeted by Ginny with a good morning kiss and they sat down to eat breakfast. Harry ate quickly and conjured a quill and parchment and wrote a note to Dumbledore. He summoned Athena and she took the letter in her beak and disappeared. A moment later Dumbledore entered the hall and went up to the Head table giving a nod to Harry. Harry went to the headmaster's office and muttered "Voldemort." The gargoyle sprang aside and Harry went up the stairs.

"Hello Fawkes," trilled Harry in phoenix language.

Hello Master Harry, answered Fawkes. I see that you unlocked your speech ability.

#Yes I did, and please call me Harry.# Answered Harry in the same language.

As you wish Harry. Said Fawkes.

# I will talk to you later Fawkes as Dumbledore is coming and I will send my friend Athena to keep you company.# Said Harry.

Thank you Harry, I would like that. Answered Fawkes.

Dumbledore entered his office trying to think about what Harry wanted to talk about. He saw Harry petting Fawkes and smiled.

"Hello Harry." Said Dumbledore cheerfully. "What can I do for you on this fine morning?"

"I wanted to ask if you knew what happened to your fiancée, professor." Answered Harry.

What Dumbledore was expecting, this wasn't included. He was shocked for a moment but regained his composure and the twinkle was wiped from his eyes and replaced by pain.

"She was taken by Grindelwald, tortured and killed." Said Dumbledore "Why do you ask Harry?"

"Do you know what her last name is professor?" Asked Harry.

"Richards, but that wasn't her real last name, she refused to tell me the real one as she said that Grindelwald was after her."

Harry gave him the paper with the family tree that he made last night, but only to the Grandparents part. He saw that tears were spilling down the old wizard's eye as he read the paper.

After a few minutes, Dumbledore turned to look at Harry after he dried his eyes.

"Thank you Harry," said Dumbledore, "it explains much on what happened to her, I think she was memory charmed, and she gave birth to James and died after that, as James was living with his Godfather. It is a miracle that she survived enough to have James."

"You are welcome Grandfather," said Harry. Dumbledore's face lit up and the twinkle returned full force as he heard what Harry called him. He was afraid that Harry hated him for keeping the prophecy from him.

"I have to go to my classes now until I take the NEWTs." Harry said, standing up walking towards the door leaving Dumbledore to go back to his work.

Harry met up with his friends and told them the news. They hugged him when he told them about Dumbledore, but he was afraid that they would fear him if they knew about his other Grandfather so he decided to keep it a secret. The day went by and they went to bed exhausted, as they planned to start reviewing the spells for the NEWTs exams the next day.


	10. NEWTs and Meeting

Thanks to all who read and reviewed.

Chapter 10:

Harry stayed up in bed next to Hermione. He wanted to know what happened to his other grandmother, and if Voldemort killed her and how his mother and aunt survived. He tried legilimency on Voldemort, and found him asleep as his mental walls were weak at the moment. He broke a tiny opening in them carefully as not to alert Voldemort about his entrance and searched for the memory of his grandmother. Surprisingly he found an advanced and powerful memory block in place that blocked the memories about her. Harry went around them and decided not to break them, while wondering who was powerful enough to get close and memory charm a Dark Lord, and he found out the truth. He slipped out of Voldemort's mind as he felt him wake up and strengthen his mental shields and went to sleep.

Days have passed and the four friends woke up very tired the morning of their NEWT exams. They spent the previous night reviewing and practicing the spells in their text books to prepare for their exams. Hermione spent extra time reading the books, worried and muttering about not doing well in her exams. This made the other three fall laughing as she was the only person who could memorize a book by heart and recite it! They spent time quizzing each other about the charms and spells, types of ingredients used in some of the potions. Harry was not worried about not doing well in exams as he memorized the seventh year text books when he was not helping Blaise with her lightning element earlier in the summer. Unfortunately for Harry and Hermione, they had a lot of knowledge but it was in ancient magic and spells that were used till the time of the founders. They had not enough knowledge about modern spells that were developed recently or after the time of the founders of Hogwarts. The reason for that is that Salazar supplied Harry, Leo and Lena with books from his time to help Harry and Hermione train. As they could not use much of the ancient knowledge in their exams as some of them were lost to people and the only person who could know them was Dumbledore as he was also trained by Leo, they relied on the Hogwarts library to study the modern spells and potions. It was not hard to comprehend and perform them as they were derived from the old spells, although not as powerful or as complicated. They went downstairs and met in the common room. After morning greetings were exchanged, they made their way to Dumbledore's office. Harry spelled the gargoyle to close after him, to make his friends say Voldemort's name. Hermione also whispered the password and went inside grinning at Harry when she realized his plan. After a few more minutes Draco entered and saw them standing in front of him. He threw a hex at Harry which he side stepped grinning at the pissed Draco. Draco waited with them for Blaise to come. Harry realizing that it must be hard for her after what happened to her this summer was going to take the spell of the gargoyle and open it when it stepped aside revealing a pissed Blaise with a wand in her hand. She looked at Harry for a moment, who had a horror look on his face, as Blaise was very talented in charms and hexes only rivaled by Flitwick and Harry. And he knew that to anger Blaise Zabini would be suicidal as Fred and George found out when they tried to prank Blaise during breakfast once in Harry's house. Blaise waved her wand a few times and grinned at Harry. He conjured a mirror and looked at his reflection. He had pink hair; long nose that looked like Snape's, his ears looked like a house elf's ears and a tail. Harry ran the stairs up to Dumbledore's office with Blaise on his tail, followed by a laughing Draco and Hermione. Harry threw the door open and went to hide behind Dumbledore who was laughing hard when he saw Harry's looks. After the laughter died down, Blaise changed Harry back to normal and sat down on a conjured chair.

"Do I dare ask what happened?" Said the headmaster with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, Harry said the password after he spelled the gargoyle to close behind him, to make sure that we say Voldemort's name. I went after him and entered as I learned to say it during the summer as it was just a nickname for a mad man, nothing else." Said Hermione looking at the Headmaster who sent proud looks at his grandson and Hermione "Draco entered after that and threw a hex at Harry which Harry managed to shield himself from. But when Blaise entered she hexed and transfigured Harry into what you saw moments before."

As she mentioned the incident again, all of them laughed and Harry sent a Snape level glare to all of them. After the laughter subsided, the Headmaster stood up with a hand watch in his hand. He waved his wand in a star shaped manner and said "portus."

"We have to go to the ministry for your examination; this portkey will take us to the entrance of the ministry. Your exams will begin as soon as we arrive. I managed to convince the minister to make you take your NEWTs early, though after a lot of convincing." Said the Headmaster, stressing on 'convincing' and winking when he said it.

Before they left Harry asked the headmaster a question.

"Professor, professor McGonagall told me you wanted to see me after the welcome feast, but I forgot to come with everything on my mind that day." Said Harry remembering the ancestry potion.

"I wanted to know how your training was going and to notify you that your Quidditch ban was lifted, but since you are no longer going to be a student, it did not matter." Said Dumbledore.

Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Dumbledore touched the portkey waiting for Harry to do so. Harry shook his head at Dumbledore and said "I will go with Athena, I hate portkeys. I will meet you next to the fountain."

Dumbledore nodded and said the password to trigger the portkey 'hope' and they left. Harry summoned Athena to him by their link which was made when they bonded after Harry returned to the present. He sent Athena a mental picture of where he wanted to go, after saying a trill goodbye to Fawkes, Harry and Athena disappeared in a flash of flames and phoenix song which calmed Harry very much. They appeared in front of the fountain beside Dumbledore and his friends. Harry thanked Athena and told her that he would call her when he finished. Athena disappeared in flames and Harry followed Dumbledore and his friends. They went to a room Harry didn't see before in his visit to the ministry and found Fudge with a tall man who Harry assumed was the examiner. Dumbledore went to the door leaving when Harry went to him and whispered something in his ear. Dumbledore looked pained for a moment but nodded. Dumbledore left and Harry went back to his friends and the examiner who nodded at Harry. Seeing his friends opening their mouth to question him on what he told Dumbledore but he spoke in their minds 'later'.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger and Miss Zabini. My name is Martin Thatcher and I will examine you today. You will have one hour on each written exam, and half an hour on practical." said Martin cheerfully.

"Can I take exam on Ancient Runes? I know I didn't take the course at Hogwarts or the OWL exam but I thought I might have a chance to take it here." Asked Harry. The examiner looked thoughtful for a moment and replied "You have to prove to me that you know about ancient runes and I will let you take the OWL and NEWT exam of them." He said, thinking that Harry would sure fail in the exams as it was a really hard subject and only a few take this subject. He drew a rune on a piece of paper and held it up to Harry to identify it.

Harry grinned at him and took out his wand, and summoned a parchment from the table next to him. He concentrated for a bit and traced the rune on the parchment while muttering softly under his breath. The parchment glowed and flew around the room imitating a bludger. The examiner's jaw dropped at the sight before him. Rune casting was lost in time, and only Merlin, the founders and Dumbledore had the knowledge of rune casting. Scholars around the wizarding world studied Ancient Runes. Only Dumbledore was powerful enough to cast runes and had the knowledge on how to cast them, and not all the Runes he could cast. Dumbledore was asked to cast runes on a lot of things as he was the only known wizard alive who is powerful enough to do so. The examiner shook himself out of his shock and muttered a very low "How?"

Harry did not want anyone to know of his abilities as it could reach Voldemort and ruin his element of surprise.

"It doesn't matter Mr. Thatcher, but I ask you to keep it a secret until I say otherwise. Now are you convinced that I know about ancient runes?" Asked Harry, after receiving a nod from Martin Thatcher he continued "So, Can I take the examination?"

"I'd be damned if I said no!" Answered Mr. Thatcher with a grin. As he turned around to get the exams from the desk, Harry cast a secrecy spell on him, so that he would not tell about it until Harry agreed to do so.

They had Potions exam first. Harry knew the answers to all the questions on the paper, and grinned when he read the last question. _What are the ingredients of the polyjuice potion? _He laughed mentally and listed the ingredients that Hermione brewed in their second year. He heard a soft chuckle and knew that Hermione read the question. They finished the written part of the exam and were asked to make some difficult healing potions and poisons. They finished the practical exam and had a five minute rest. They had Charms next; they finished their written exam and moved to the practical one. They were asked to cast a series of complicated charms which Harry ended with an anti-Apparation jinx, Hermione with anti portkey jinx and Blaise with memory projection charm that Harry used during the summer, for extra credit. The examiner was impressed as these three charms were extremely difficult and only some of charm masters could do them. They did them perfectly while Draco struggled with some of the charms. They moved to DADA which was Harry's favorite. Harry answered all the questions in detailed and long answers, since this was the subject which he could write from his knowledge when he was staying with Leo. On the practical the four of them performed their patronus, curses, hexes, and everything they were asked to do. When they finished their transfiguration written exam which followed the DADA one, they were given a paper to transfigure the piece of parchment to the objects and animals on their list. They finished their last object on the list which was to transfigure the parchment into an animal of their choice. Blaise changed hers to a panda, Draco changed his to a wolf, Hermione and Harry shocked again the examiner when they changed their parchment into magical creatures as it was unheard of.

Harry changed his to a red and gold phoenix and Hermione changed hers to a black and silver phoenix. Martin Thatcher had to sit down after all the shocks he received from the four very powerful witches and wizards standing in front of him with laughter and amusement in their eyes. He asked them if they had any extra surprises for extra credit in transfiguration. He was answered by Harry changing into a rabbit and Hermione into a cat. They both agreed to change to harmless animals and register as such, so they could fool Voldemort if he ever found out. Blaise and Draco could change to only one animal, so they would not register until Voldemort's death. They proceeded with the other exams and finished them. Harry and Hermione went to register their rabbit and cat forms and Draco went with Blaise to Hogwarts after being notified that they will get their results the next day. After registering their rabbit and cat forms, Harry summoned Athena and left with Hermione in flames and phoenix song. They appeared in the Headmaster's office but it was empty. They looked at the watch and it read six o'clock, Harry summoned Dobby and asked him to bring them their dinner in their rooms. They went to their common room and sat down. After casting a silencing and privacy charms around them, Harry spoke.

"We need to hold a meeting of the Order of Shadows." said Harry. "We also need to find more recruits for the Order, but only from seventh years as they have more knowledge than the younger ones."

They nodded and Hermione asked the two questions that Harry was expecting for a while.

"Harry, why did you ask Dumbledore to take the NEWTs early? And what did you tell Dumbledore at the ministry?" asked Hermione in a 'no lies or you're dead' tone.

"For your first question, Dumbledore asked me to be the Defense Against the Dark arts teacher." said Harry, but was interrupted by hugs from Hermione and Blaise and a slap on the back from Draco.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Asked Hermione and Blaise in unison.

"I didn't have time to tell you, between finding out that Dumbledore is my grandfather and revising for the NEWts." Replied Harry with a smile.

"And the second question?" Asked Hermione.

"No, I won't answer that now, it will be a Christmas present for Draco and Blaise." Answered Harry mysteriously.

Harry summoned the Order members through his mark and teleported to the Room of Requirement and waited for the members to arrive. He convinced his friends before he left to go to sleep as he could manage without them and his friends were tired from the exams, and they were called 'nastily exhausting' for a reason. Members began to arrive, and when all did, Harry closed the door and cast a privacy charm on the room. He asked the room for a table and they all sat down.

"Good evening everyone, I think by now your Memory Charms are broken." Said Harry, seeing them nod he continued, "Good, we need to recruit seventh years into our Order, please let me know of their names as they will be tested by Parvati, Hermione and me. Now Lavender, did you have any visions?" Asked Harry. Lavender shook her head.

"Ernie, I need to you to take my appearance tomorrow morning as I will not be here, tomorrow is Saturday so the teachers won't notice. I will be gone for about Five hours starting eight o'clock and I will notify you when I come back." Ernie nodded his head and Harry continued. "Cho, I need you to enchant muggle guns that will be brought to you in a few days to make them to reload with magic from wherever the ammunitions are." Cho nodded her head in understanding.

"Dean, I need you to contact the wolves in the forest and ask their help in the battle against Voldemort. Tell them that they will be notified about when he will attack." He said to Dean who nodded.

"Fred, I need you to spy on Fudge in a small animagus form of yours, I think he might be a Death Eater. I want you to find documents that prove that he is a Death Eater." Said Harry with venom apparent in his tone. Fred nodded his head to Harry and went to his do his mission right away.

"Well, if there is nothing to discuss, our meeting is adjourned." Said Harry to the members of the Order before going out of the room and teleporting to his room. He found Hermione awake and reading a book.

"Hermione, what are you doing awake?" Asked Harry concerned.

"I was waiting for you. Harry, you are hiding something from me. I saw it when you told us about Dumbledore. Please Harry; you know you can tell me anything." Said Hermione with concern and love evident in her tone and eyes.

"You will be afraid of me if I told you, hell even I am scared of even thinking about it." Said Harry with a sad tone.

"Harry, I love you and I won't abandon or be afraid of you no matter what, so stop this and please tell me what is wrong!" Answered Hermione. Harry knew he had to tell her some time but he was afraid it would drive the only girl he truly loved away.

He turned to her and said the words that he loathed since the time he learned the truth.

"Voldemort is my Grandfather." Said Harry in a tone full of hate and loathing.

"Oh!" Exclaimed Hermione, shocked. "But that does not change anything Harry." She said after recovering from her shock. She wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Why did he marry your grandmother, I mean if she was a muggleborn witch or even a muggle, which he hated either of them." Said Hermione, confused.

"She was a witch Hermione, and what no one except Voldemort and my grandmother knew, that the Evans was a blood line of squibs descendants from the sister of Rowena Ravenclaw." Said Harry. "But after Tom Riddle decided to be Voldemort, he told her in hope of making her a dark queen next to him, but she refused and was going to tell Dumbledore. But he killed her, not knowing that she knew about his plans the night before and sent their children away to her cousin and his wife. And she memory charmed him while he was asleep and wiped his memories of his daughters, and she didn't have a chance to Owl Dumbledore as he told her after they woke up in the morning."

"But how did you know all of that if only Voldemort and your Grandmother knew, and as you said she is dead and Voldemort won't tell you anything as he himself cannot remember?" Asked Hermione suspiciously.

Harry flinched at her tone and the question and answered softly, "I used legilimency on Voldemort while he was asleep and found a memory charm and went around it but didn't break it."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, IT'S DANGEROUS AND DON'T YOU EVER DO IT AGAIN!" Hermione yelled at him. Luckily, there was a silencing and privacy charm on their room since they made love a lot of times. She then hugged him tightly with tears in her eyes. He hugged her back and stroked her hair until they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	11. Visiting Old Friends and An Escape

**Chapter 11:**

Harry woke up the next day at seven. He exercised and ran around the castle for about an hour before heading back to the room he shared with Hermione. He took a shower and when he got dressed and exited the bathroom, he saw Hermione awake and sitting on the bed.

"Good morning love" greeted Harry cheerfully with a kiss.

"Good morning" replied Hermione in a sleepy voice. She noticed that Harry was dressed in his elven battle robes and was carrying his sword.

"Where are you going, Harry?" asked Hermione, now fully awake.

"I'm going to visit some friends, Hermione" answered Harry mysteriously. Harry was fully dressed and looked like a dangerous warrior. He wore Elven battle robes, the elven sword on his back and several Elven daggers along with the one he won in the tournament, and a beautiful but deadly snake wrapped around his body.

"You're not going to tell me then" stated Hermione with a hurt tone. She thought that Harry didn't trust her to say where he was going.

"I'm going to visit the Elves, Hermione" answered Harry with a sigh. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a passionate kiss. He pulled away in the need for air and smiled at her.

"I'm going to be back in about three hours" said Harry "would you please inform Albus that I will begin teaching when I come back" Hermione nodded her head and asked

"Have you decided on your lesson plans professor Potter" asked Hermione grinning. On seeing the horrified look on Harry's face, she giggled and it turned to a full laugh when he cursed and muttered about having no time and cursed jobs.

"Don't worry Harry; I'm going to help you" said Hermione with a smile. Harry relaxed and was relieved that he wouldn't have to write any lesson plans in a short amount of time. He kissed Hermione goodbye and informed Ernie telepathically that he was leaving. He walked down to the apparition point and apparated away.

He appeared in a forest that he once visited a very long time ago. He arrived to where he knew was the edge of the wards cast by him and Leo. He was surprised that it was still as strong as it was originally cast. The wards were linked to the magic in the forest itself, so there was no possibility for the wards to fall unless the whole forest was emptied of its magic and it was impossible for that to be done. He extended his Aura to a point where it met the edge of the wards and felt warmth spreading through his body. It was like a mother welcoming her child home. The wards recognized him and opened a portal for him to enter the city. As soon as he exited the portal, he dodged a spear that passed through where his head had been a second before. He shielded himself behind a tree and held the sword in one hand and a dagger in another.

"Who are you, human?" shouted one of the attackers "And how did you get here? This place is unplottable and concealed from humans and all other beings"

"My name is Mage Harry, I'm here to meet king Emrys" yelled Harry, panting slightly from dodging. This sentence seemed to anger the attackers as a lot of daggers and some elven spells were thrown his way.

"How dare you impersonate Mage Harry, you foul excuse of a human being" yelled the same attacker. The tree, which Harry was hiding behind, was destroyed by an elven spell. One of the elves was on his was to kill Harry with a spear when a slightly familier voice yelled "STOP"

All of the elven attackers bowed as one when the mysterious person came to view. It was a female elf. She had an aura of power and wisdom around her. It was after a few seconds that Harry recognized her.

"Mila" whispered Harry to himself, but her ears picked the words. She nodded with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Harry didn't waste any time and in a second he was hugging her tightly. He missed his friend and mentor very much and it was a very long time for her when she left him.

"Harry, when did you return?" questioned Mila, her eyes shinning with happiness. She missed her young charge and friend. The elven guards were standing with a suspicious look on their faces accompanied with a look of awe. They have never seen their commander shed a tear since her husband died, and that was a long time ago. One of the guards voiced his suspicion.

"Mistress, he is dangerous. He is one of those wizards" said one of the guards. He cowered in fear when Mila turned to him with fire in her eyes.

"Don't you ever say anything about Harry or you will find yourself cleaning the stables till you die" threatened Mila, her eyes glittering dangerously. She calmed down as Harry placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Mila. It happens all that time, I'm used to it" said Harry quietly. They walked their way to the castle when Harry asked a question that had been bothering him since he arrived.

"Where's Ethan?" At the mention of Ethan, Mila's gaze was filled with pain and tears.

"He died, along time ago" answered Mila with a voice full of pain. A tear escaped Harry's eyes at the mention of his mentor's death.

"How?" whispered Harry, more to himself than Mila.

"He was gathering ingredients for a potion in the forest outside the city, when he was attacked by a werewolf, seeking revenge in the honor of his tribe's death. It was too late when we found him and he breathed his last breath in my arms. He told me to tell you that he was proud to be your teacher" answered Mila, remembering Harry's training sessions and the pranks they played on each other. Harry asked her another question which was brought by the behavior of his attackers when he mentioned his name.

"Why did they get angry when I told them my name? And why did they thought I'm not Harry?" asked Harry curiously. He heard Mila chuckle and raised an eyebrow.

"Firstly, no one knew that you were a time traveler except Ethan, Emrys and me. So it's logical that a human cannot live that long. Second, the people here are still grateful that you and Leo hid the Elves from humans, vampires and werewolves for thousand years, so they kind of hero worship you" explained Mila and chuckled when Harry groaned about the last part. She knew he didn't like the attention or his fame, and that he liked to live a normal life. After a few minutes they arrived at the castle. They made their way inside where two people were sitting in armchairs, their back to the door. One of them was clearly a kid and the other was a man. The man turned around and Harry was greeted by a slightly older looking Emrys than the one in the past. Harry was confused that Emrys looked no older than twenty years old. He knelt on one knee and crossed his hand over his heart.

"It's an honor to be in your presence again, king Emrys" said Harry respectfully. Emrys chuckled at Harry's formal greeting and went to hug him. They created a friendship the day after Harry and Leo warded the city and had dinner with him the night Emrys was crowned.

"It's been a while, Harry" said Emrys "I'm also no longer a king. My great grand child is the king now. And I told you last time to lose the formalities in private". Both Harry and Emrys sat down in the armchairs and the kid was no more than 4 years old. When Harry asked Emrys about why he looked younger, he explained to Harry that elves stop aging when they reach their twentieth year. They chatted for a while and Harry explained the war brewing in their world and about Voldemort. Emrys had a pained and determined look in his eyes when Harry told him that the vampires and some of the werewolf clans joined Voldemort's ranks.

"Emrys, will you help us keep the vampires at bay in our battle with Voldemort?" asked Harry seriously "I will understand if you don't want to fight them or participate in the war, as it will bring the humans attention towards you. And if you want to fight, I can find a way to make the humans forget about you again after the war is over."

Emrys had fire in his eyes with a determined glint in them. He wanted to avenge his parents and Ethan's death. He turned to Harry and spoke with a tone of steel.

"The elves will aide you, Harry. I will avenge my parents and Ethan" said Emrys "and I will appreciate it if the humans forget about us after the war." Harry nodded his head in understanding and appreciation. The Elves help in the war will be valuable and will give them an edge in the war.

"Thank you Emrys" said Harry gratefully. He was about to continue talking when an alarmed voice spoke in his head.

'_Harry, you have to come quickly_' Hermione's panicked voice yelled in his head.

'_What's wrong Hermione? Is everything alright_?' sent Harry back.

'_Fudge is here at Hogwarts and wants to arrest you'_ said Hermione '_they are looking for you and Ernie is running from them all over the castle. Please help_'

'_I'm on my way Hermione'_ sent Harry to Hermione, then closed the link and opened one with Ernie '_Ernie, I want you to hide from them and change back to your original look. I will take it from there'_

Harry turned back to Emrys and explained to him what Hermione said to him. he was enraged but Harry calmed him down. Emrys and Mila accompanied Harry to the edge of the city where Harry opened a portal to leave. They shook hands and hugged and Harry left through the portal and apparated to Hogwarts. He teleported to his and Hermione's room and found himself in a hug by Hermione.

"What is going on Hermione?" questioned Harry after being released from the hug. He was not worried about Fudge's intentions and he didn't have any proof that Fudge is a death Eater or not, since Fred was assigned the mission the day before.

"Fudge is here with a few Aurors and he wants to arrest you" said Hermione with fear in her voice. She couldn't imagine Harry being in Azkaban surrounded by Dementors, not that Azkaban would hold him. She looked at Harry who had an evil grin on his face, and she realized that he was up to something she would not like. He changed his elven battle robes to the battle robes of the Order of Shadows, which was a black robe, made of basilisk skin which had a phoenix on flight surrounded by lightning bolts and on the front, a lightning bolt crossed with a quill. She knew he only wore these robes when he was going to fight and almost pitied anyone who is going to fight Harry. Both of them walked to the Great hall under an invisibility spell so they won't be stopped before he is in there. As they reached the Great hall Hermione lifted her invisibility spell and entered the hall where 2 Aurors checked her wand and identity. Harry teleported to the center of the Great hall where all the students were present for lunch and were witnessing a very angry Albus Dumbledore talking with the minister of magic. He made his way behind Dumbledore and whispered something in his ear. Dumbledore's angry eyes changed back to the twinkle filled one. Fudge was in a rage when Dumbledore walked back to his seat on the head table and began to eat like nothing was wrong. A lot of gasps were heard when they saw the object of their talk materialize in front of the minister of magic.

"Looking for me, Fudgie" said Harry teasingly. Fudge's face turned purple that Harry thought it resembled his uncle Vernon's face when he was angry.

"POTTER" yelled Fudge angrily "Yes Fudgie?" answered Harry with a grin

"YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR USING AN UNFORGIVIBLE ON BELLATRIX LESTRANGE" yelled Fudge.

"Really Fudgie, arresting me for a failed attempt to curse a Death Eater is a pathetic excuse." Said Harry

"Arrest him" yelled Fudge and all of the Aurors accompanying him raised their wands. Before any Auror could send a spell, Harry erected a shield around the students with his wand and grinned at Fudge "Catch me, if you can"

After those words left his mouth, spells began raining down on Harry which he dodged and shielded himself from. There were total of 10 Aurors sending spells which Harry sent back. Only one Auror fell from his own curse rebounding on him.

9 left.

"**Multiplicus Stupefy**" shouted Harry. 10 beams of red light exploded from his wand and headed towards the Aurors. Only one of them went down while the others shielded themselves.

8 left.

Harry conjured a rope and shouted "**Animare" **which animated the rope then "**Necto funis**".

The robe was wrapped around an Auror, making it act like a Devil's snare.

7 left.

"**Croceus** **Calamus" **shouted Harry pointing his wand at one of the Aurors. A golden arrow made of light pierced through the air and knocked the Auror unconscious.

6 left.

Harry was bored of dueling with the Aurors and decided to finish it. He conjured a chair made of steel and animated it to protect him from the coming spells. He traced a spell in air that only Dumbledore recognized and his eye widened. The spell Harry was casting was a complicated spell which took at least a minute to execute but if done correctly, will make anybody within 50 meter radius unconscious. Dumbledore quickly reinforced Harry's barrier with one of his own and sat wondering where Harry could learn such an advanced and almost forgotten spell. As Harry finished his spell, his wand exploded in an orange light and all the Aurors went down unconscious on the ground. He turned panting to the minister who was standing inside the barrier Harry erected with a look of fear etched on his face. Harry grinned and summoned Athena to him. She appeared in a flash of flames and settled on Harry's shoulder after healing a small cut on his cheek as a result of a spell.

"You've made a big mistake, Fudge. You have ended your career by attacking me and soon you will regret what you've done. You sentenced an innocent man before to Azkaban and it led to his death. Sirius will be avenged and you will pay minister" said Harry in a deadly voice before disappearing in a flash of flames. He didn't want to wait for reinforcements to come and he didn't want to fight again.

Harry appeared at his house a few moments later. Three pops signaled the arrival of Blaise, Hermione and Draco. Harry conjured a quill and a parchment and wrote a letter to Remus Lupin. After finishing the letter, he sent it with Athena and turned to the group who arrived a minute before.

"What are you going to do, Harry" asked Blaise.

" I'm going to stay here for a while, until a new minister is elected and my innocence is proved. I still have to find a way to kill Voldemort completely and I still have to learn modern spells"

"Why do you have to learn modern spells? You know a lot of ancient and powerful spells" asked Draco confused.

"Draco" said Harry "Voldemort has fifty years of knowledge of modern spells and rituals. I only have the knowledge of seven years of modern spells and a lot of knowledge in ancient spells till the time of the founders. I still have to learn and the only one who could help me is Dumbledore. He is too busy with the school to help me and until he could help me with modern magic, I will try to come up with a way to defeat Voldemort once and for all"

"Oh" exclaimed Draco which was echoed by Hermione and Blaise. He told them about his visit to the elves which surprised Draco and Blaise, since they were not trained by them like Harry and Hermione. They decided that Draco, Hermione and Blaise will teach the Defense against the Dark Arts subject until Harry is proven innocent. Hermione was going to lead the order while they were in school and incase of an attack, Harry was going to be informed. They left to go back to school in order to avoid suspicion and went back to their rooms. Harry decided to make use of his time and entered the library. He was browsing between the books when he found an old book which gave him an idea. He grabbed the book and a few parchments and began to take notes. After spending the rest of the day between exercising or reading the book he found, he went to sleep with the book open on top of him, which was the same position Hermione found him the next morning.

"Harry, wake up" said Hermione "it's an emergency". He opened his eyes to find Hermione's face in front of his. He sat up on the bed alarmed and wide awake.

"What is it, Hermione?" questioned Harry.

"Diagon alley is going to be attacked at 2 pm by Vampires" explained Hermione.

"Lavender?" asked Harry, since Lavender was a seer.

"Yes" replied Hermione. Harry jumped from his bed and wore his Elven battle robes and armed himself the daggers and the sword. He looked at the clock and it was 1:45 pm. He sent to the available Shadow members that have no classes to apparate to Diagon alley for the fight. He teleported with Hermione just in time for an explosion. _'they are early'_ thought Harry to himself before cloaking himself and raise his sword. About hundred vampire and 2 Death Eaters were present. Harry started killing vampires left and right while wondering about something _'Vampires? In Daylight_?'. Beside him, Blaise and Draco were killing the vampires and Cho, Neville and Dean were fighting the Death Eaters. Something shined on a chest of a vampire which brought Harry's attention to it. It was an amulet with a skull in the middle. 'Probably what makes them fight in daylight' He thought to himself. After an hour of fighting all the vampires either fled or died. Only one powerful looking vampire remained who looked very familiar to Harry.

"I will get my Revenge, Wizard" yelled the Vampire. Something in Harry's mind clicked.

"Vladimir" stated Harry in anger.

" You killed my clan, Wizard. And I will get my revenge soon." Shouted the vampire before apparating away with no sound.

Harry apparated back to his house along with Hermione, Draco and Blaise. The other members returned to Hogwarts. They sat in the garden in front of the house until Harry calmed down and then they asked the question that was bothering them.

"How do you know the vampire, Harry" asked Hermione. Draco and Blaise leaned in waiting for Harry to answer.

"Vladimir is the Leader of the Vampire clan who killed the Royal Elvin family with the exception of Emrys and his sister" explained Harry "I, along with the other elves attacked their cave and killed all of them except Vladimir and 2 other Vampires who fled"

They talked for a while and had lunch, and then Draco and Blaise went back to Hogwarts while Hermione decided to stay with Harry.


	12. Explanations and Bonds

**Chapter 12**:

The news of Harry's attempted arrest filled the newspapers the next morning. Most of the wizarding world was in an uproar and called for the minister to resign, and the other smaller part labeled Harry Potter a dangerous wizard that needed to be caught. Harry didn't hear from Fred Weasley since he sent him on a mission to spy on Fudge.

After having breakfast, Harry changed into robes and shape-shifted to look like Albus Dumbledore. He Apparated to the edge of the Apparation wards put by the real Albus Dumbledore on the Burrow and knocked. Mrs. Weasley opened the door and welcomed him in. Harry extended his awareness and found out, like he assumed, that Fudge had some Aurors watching the Burrow in case he visits. He waved his wand and erected privacy wards. Then he put silencing and confusing charms on the doors and windows so that if someone was watching or listening, he won't understand nor see what they were talking about or whom Mrs. Weasley is talking to. He turned to Mrs. Weasley's confused face and shifted back to his original form. Before being able to say 'Hello', he found himself in a rib-breaking hug from Molly Weasley. Returning the hug, he was ushered to the kitchen and a cup of tea was in front of him.

"How are you, Harry dear?" Asked Mrs. Weasley warmly.

"Living," answered Harry with a sigh. He was tired of fighting and running all his life. He wanted to kill Voldemort and live a normal life, but he knew that he wasn't ready to fight him yet.

"It will be over soon. You will be able to live your childhood son." Said Mrs. Weasley warmly. "Leave the fighting to Dumbledore, he is a great and powerful wizard and will be able to defeat Voldemort."

Harry's eyes darkened and he felt a familiar Aura enter the house; it was Albus Dumbledore under an invisibility spell. He turned his head back to Mrs. Weasley while wondering why Dumbledore was here.

"It's too late for me to have a childhood, Mrs. Weasley." Replied Harry. "It was taken from me when Voldemort killed my parents. It was taken from me when I was sent to the Dursleys to be their house-elf. It was taken from me again when Sirius was killed in the Department of Mysteries last June. So I'm sorry but it's too late for me to back out from this fight."

By the end of Harry's speech, tears were spilling down Harry's face. Dumbledore decided to make an appearance and made a pop with his wand while canceling the invisibility, as though he just Apparated to the house. He was welcomed by Mrs. Weasley, who made him tea.

"Thank you Molly." Said Dumbledore warmly and turned to Harry "May I talk to you in private? We have some things to discuss."

After thanking Mrs. Weasley for the tea and promising to visit her again, Harry grabbed Dumbledore's shoulder and Apparated them to his house.

They appeared in the garden and sat down on a couch conjured by Harry as soon as he arrived. Dumbledore was about to speak when Harry suddenly stood up and walked away to the edge of the forest. Something appeared from where Harry was standing and it shocked Dumbledore. It was a huge midnight black basilisk and it was looking to Harry in the eye. As far as Dumbledore knew, basilisks do not follow orders of any parselmouth but its own master and basilisks pride themselves in being the king of snakes. Also onlya basilisk's master could look to it in theeye and not die.Harry nodded then walked into the forest after the huge snake. A few minutes Harry returned with an envelope with the ministry seal on it.

"Sorry about that, there was an owl trying to enter here to find me but it stopped at the edge of the wards." Explained Harry as if it was a regular thing that happens everyday. Such strong wards, which Dumbledore assumed, isn't the only wards cast, are very complex and requires at least a very powerful sorcerer to cast it.

"Harry, if I may ask, who owned this house?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. He was glad that Harry was safe from Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"It's my house, headmaster." Harry replied with a smirk. He saw the confusion on the face of his grandfather and mentally smiled. It was really a good feeling to play Dumbledore's game with him. Dumbledore knew Harry's assets and he knew he wasn't in any one of them.

"Who built it Harry? And who cast these wards?" Asked Dumbledore curiously. No one Dumbledore knew is powerful enough to cast these wards except him, Nicolas Flammel and Voldemort. And Dumbledore knew Flammel couldn't have cast these wards as he was on a vacation in Hawaii, and Voldemort won't cast these wards for Harry.

"Why, I did." Replied Harry with a grin. Dumbledore had no idea that Harry already unlocked his powers and is a high mage, or that he was taken to the past to be trained by his old mentor Leo. Also Leo found Athena after Dumbledore left when he finished his training, so he didn't know that Harry's phoenix was Leo's. Athena had bonded to Harry after they returned to the present along with Isis, his snake. Leo told Harry that his grandfather could see auras like Hermione, so he taught the Order of Shadows how to mask it with spells and charms. And Hermione, being a natural Aura Reader learned to mask it at will. Harry was taught by Salazar to tune down his aura to an average teen-age wizard. It helped to make your opponent underestimate you if he thinks you're a weak wizard or he is more powerful than you. Harry was brought back to the present when Dumbledore asked the question which uncovered the truth for him.

"Building houses is illegal if you do not own the land Harry, and this land isn't written in your assets left to you by the Black or the Potter families. How did you get this land and make it unplottable and had many wards cast on it when you didn't withdraw any money from Gringotts this past summer that could buy a land?" Dumbledore asked regarding Harry with a stare. He had his suspicion about what Harry went through but he had to make sure. When Dumbledore was still training with Leo a long time ago, Leo wanted to sell a piece of land that was left to him by his father. He didn't need it and it was made unplottable by Leo's father. Until Dumbledore left to the present, Leo didn't sell the land. But that would mean that Harry was trained by Leo and unlocked his dormant powers. He left for a day, which was the same amount of time Dumbledore had disappeared for. Harry was looking at Dumbledore with an amused expression and it turned into a smile when a dawning look crossed Dumbledore's face before it turned into a full smile. Harry knew that Dumbledore would eventually figure it out.

"It took you long enough Grandfather." Said Harry with a genuine smile.

"Why didn't you tell me, Harry?" Replied Dumbledore, slightly hurt. He thought that after the incident in the Department of Mysteries, Harry didn't trust him at all. He knew Sirius's death affected Harry strongly, and it would take a while to earn Harry's trust back.

"I had to train my friends before I could tell you anything, grandfather. I was going to tell you after I got back from the NEWTs exams and then I was distracted when I discovered that you're my grandfather along with.." Harry stopped talking when he realized that Dumbledore didn't know that Tom Riddle was his mother's father.

"Along with whom, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, confusion written on his face. He always thought that Lily was a muggle born witch, and he never thought of the possibility of her father being a wizard. He saw Harry's eyes darken and hate fill them and feared what the answer. He didn't reply but stood up and entered the house, motioning for Dumbledore to follow. They went to the study were Harry had the family tree on the wall next to the door. He looked and his eyes filled with warmth when he saw his and his fiancée's names. But fury filled his eyes when he looked at the name on the opposite side.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

He looked around but found that Harry already left the room. He sent a glare at the name of his ex-student and the now so-called Dark Lord, as if waiting for the name to burn. He left to look for Harry and found him in the kitchen and a bottle of butterbeer next to him. He motioned for Dumbledore to sit down and made tea for him. Finishing the butterbeer, he refocused his eyes on Dumbledore and turned to face him. Being a mind reader, Harry read the recent thoughts of Dumbledore and answered the question on his mind. He usually had this ability off, as it could cause him a headache at Hogwarts with all the students around him and he knew Dumbledore didn't have this ability. The question that Dumbledore was thinking was the same one that Hermione asked him. 'Why Voldemort would marry a muggle.'

"She was a pureblood witch, the Evans line is descendant from the sister of Rowena Ravenclaw. But after Tom Riddle decided to be Voldemort, he told her in hope of making her a Dark Queen next to him, but she refused and was going to tell you. But he killed her, not knowing that she knew about his plans the night before and sent their children away to her cousin and his wife. Then she memory charmed him while he was asleep and wiped his memories of his daughters, and she didn't have a chance to Owl you as he told her just after they woke up in the morning." Harry explained tonelessly.

Dumbledore sat on his chair, putting together what he just heard from his grandson. Finding out that you had relatives alive was a shocking discovery, especially when both your relatives are Albus Dumbledore, most powerful leader of the light beside Harry, and the other is the most powerful Dark Lord in the history of magic and wars. Hate filled Dumbledore for the first time since Grindelwald kidnapped his fiancée, hate which was directed towards the person who killed his son, daughter in law and tried to kill his only grandson. First, he did not expect that Leo would summon Harry a year before he should have. He expected him at least to be seventeen when he went through the training to defeat Voldemort. A cough brought him back to the present and he refocused his attention on Harry again.

"What did you want to talk to me about, grandfather?" Asked Harry.

"Ah, yes. The Order of the Phoenix's objective now is to capture Bellatrix Lestrange alive, to prove your innocence." Replied Dumbledore. "I also wanted to ask how your training during the summer went, but obviously Leo tested you. How did you do in the tournament Harry?" Dumbledore remembered his own tournament like it was yesterday. He won the tournament undefeated, but after strong challenges and duels.

"I won." Replied Harry. "But Hermione was a tough challenge in the final duel." After Harry finished his sentence, he realized that he hadn't told him that Hermione also was trained in the past. At Dumbledore's shocked face, he knew that he had to explain.

"Hermione was trained by a high sorceress called Lena, while I was trained by Leo, we met in the final duel and I won. She is still sore that I managed to win." Said Harry with a grin. Hermione was still annoyed whenever he mentioned their duel in the past. Although she still loved to read a lot, she learned to enjoy her life outside her books. Harry had taken her out to dinner during the time where the Order of Shadows was training. But she still annoyed him when she recites anything like a textbook.

"Can you tell me what's your class and powers?" Asked Dumbledore curiously, his eyes twinkling brightly. He was happy that Harry and Hermione could take care of themselves. Yet he was sad that his grandson didn't have the childhood he should have had.

"That's for me to know, and you to wonder about." Replied Harry with a grin "The only thing I'm going to tell you is that I am a high mage." After finishing the sentence, Harry was laughing extremely hard and was holding his sides while tears were spilling from his eyes. A sight he never thought possible or that he would see in his lifetime was that Albus Dumbledore, wizard extraordinaire, Headmaster of Hogwarts and leader of the esteemed Order of the Phoenix, fell off his chair with his jaw dropping to the floor. Harry prided himself in being one of the few people in the world that could still shock his headmaster. After regaining his composure, Dumbledore sat back on his chair with a huge smile on his face. He was now certain that Harry had the power to defeat Voldemort. He himself was a high sorcerer, though only Moody and Minerva McGonagall knew that. Some books wrote that both Voldemort and he were sorcerers, and others wrote that they were both mages. But he was a high sorcerer and Voldemort **_was_** a high sorcerer. After many rituals and dark transformations, he was at a magical level of a mage. Voldemort was afraid of Dumbledore for a reason. Since he didn't know the prophecy, he was afraid that Dumbledore could defeat him or subdue him. Also he was not sure if Dumbledore was a mage or a high sorcerer. But he knew that Dumbledore was powerful enough to at least keep him at bay for the time being, as Voldemort was no fool. By the time Dumbledore was brought to the present from his imaginations, Harry was sitting on his chair with an amused look on his face.

"And Hermione?" Asked Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes full force. His fears were subdued when he knew of Harry's class of magic. A high mage was considered a myth among the mages, and Dumbledore suspected that being a high mage was the result of the power transfer when Voldemort tried to kill Harry as a child.

"That's for her to tell you if she wants or not, headmaster." Said Harry. "And also, do not try Legilimency on her. It won't work since she is trained in Occlumency and Legilimency as I am." Harry knew that Dumbledore had large capacity for curiosity and hated to be in the dark as did Harry.

"Can I check your progress then, Harry?" Asked Dumbledore. "Just to make sure that you could hold yourself with Voldemort." Harry grinned mysteriously and motioned for him to go on. But just before he attempted Legilimency, Harry said, "I'm just warning you, it will be painful."

Dumbledore ignored Harry's warning and gathered his energy. Looking in Harry's piercing green eyes, he involuntary shuddered but muttered "Legilimens."

He found himself in what looked like a room with a wet floor. He tried to hit the solid wall in front of him and was awarded by an electric shock through his body. He gathered a lot of energy and slammed as violent as he could. But only a scratch was on the wall and the most powerful electric shock he experienced in his life followed it. He had a huge headache and was on the verge of passing out when he felt himself being pushed gently from Harry's mind. A smiling Harry's face was in front of him with three vials of potions. One was a pain reducing potion and a headache-reducing potion. He drank both of them and his headache lessened a lot. Harry gave him the third one, which was a pepper up potion. He sent a grateful look to Harry then drank it then leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes for a few moments. He then opened them and sent Harry a mock glare, but his twinkling eyes betrayed him. Harry returned the look with an 'I told you so' one. Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head as if clearing it.

"I pity Tom if he tries to invade your mind." Said Dumbledore cheerfully. "But how did you do that Harry? I'm certain that Leo did not teach me that when I was learning Occlumency from him." Dumbledore always liked to learn new things. He rarely found anything new to him and it always excited him when he learned anything new. He sometimes envied the younger people who do not know many things and still have got things to discover. He also didn't know everything in magic but rarely anyone discovers any new magic these days. It's always a potion for something silly or a spell for household, which was useful but not something impossible to be made or new to magic.

"You wouldn't have learned it, since I discovered it while he was teaching me Occlumency." Explained Harry.

"Are you an Elemental, Grandfather?" Harry knew he was going to tell him another of his power but he was not going to tell him a lot, since the less anyone knew, the less the opportunity Voldemort could possibly know. He knew that his Grandfather would not tell Voldemort but he needed the element of surprise when he is face to face with him.

"Now, that would be telling, Harry." Said Dumbledore, he then realized something.

"You're an elemental." Dumbledore stated. Seeing Harry's nod he continued "a lightning elemental." Again he saw Harry's nod accompanied with a smile.

"That's a powerful element Harry, be careful with it. And yes I'm a fire elemental and an air elemental." Said Dumbledore with a smile.

"That's perfect!" Exclaimed Harry.

"Now envision yourself in front of the wall surrounding your mind." Seeing Dumbledore close his eyes, he continued,

"Latch into your power of fire and imagine a wall of fire surrounding the wall of your mind. Then latch into your power of air but don't let go of the fire thread. After grabbing the thread, tie it around the thread of fire but don't let go yet. The two threads of energy should now be in your total control, now solidify the air around the wall. That's great, now tie the threads of energy to the ground in front of the wall and solidify the air on the ground and envision the air covering the ground as if you are standing on a cloud. Now is the last part, Imagine yourself standing with a wand in your hand while shouting "**texo navitas mentis", **and imagine the threads being one complete thread and disappearing to the ground. That's it, you can open your eyes now." Explained Harry a thorough explanation and was sure of the success when Dumbledore opened his eyes, it was glowing for a second then it was back to the twinkling.

"Thank you Harry. It was a fantastic experience, but may I ask how you acquired the water that you shocked me with in your mind?" Asked Dumbledore. Harry had recently found out that he could make water in his mind, but what puzzled him that he was not water elemental. When he was training with Leo, he only put the lightning. Sometime when he was meditating when he returned to the present, he found a thread that was of a water element. But as hard as he tried, he could never use it in his real life like he used the Fire and Lightning. There seemed to be something missing and he didn't know what it was.

"I still do not know how I use the water element in my mind grandfather, since I'm not water elemental. I try hard to summon it to my will, but it seems like something is blocking it or preventing me form using it." Explained Harry, still confused about where the element came from. He's been trying for weeks to find a solution and didn't resort to asking Hermione yet. 'Hermione!' thought Harry. 'She's a water elemental'. Dumbledore seemed to think along the same lines and asked.

"Harry, is Miss Granger a water elemental?" Harry knew that, for him to know what's going on, he must tell his grandfather a few secrets of him and Hermione. But just to make sure that Hermione do not kill him, he asked her telepathically and she gave him her consent, but asked him about the reason. They had agreed earlier that no one would know about their powers until the war when they defeat Voldemort, since it was not necessary. 'I'm trying to find something about combining it with Occlumency'. He had taught only Hermione, Blaise and Neville how to occlude their minds and combining elements with it.

"Yes, she is water elemental. But what does that have to do with it?" Asked Harry curiously and confused. Dumbledore seemed to smile and Harry suspected he knew something about it. He stood up and turned to Harry.

"I need to get a book from my personal library in my office. Is it safe to Apparate from here?" Asked Dumbledore and was awarded with a negative response. Harry summoned Athena through their bond and she appeared in a flash of flames.

"Athena, will you please take the professor to his office and wait for him to come back again with you?" Asked Harry politely; even though he knew that Athena would do it. They grew fond of each other since they met in Leo's time and more so when they bonded after Harry returned to the present. The phoenix seemed to nod and rubbed her face in Harry's neck affectionately then flied to Dumbledore shoulder who rubbed the back of her head. They disappeared in a flash of flames leaving Harry to think about the water element. Harry went into the house and continued working on the present that he would give Hermione as a Christmas present. After about twenty minutes of working, Harry went out to the garden when he felt Athena pass the wards she was keyed to around the house with Dumbledore. He was holding a very old book in his hands that didn't have a title. He was smiling as if he discovered a new magic. He gave Harry the book, which was opened on a specific page and sat down while Harry was reading the book. It read.

**Soul mates bond: **

_**Soul mates, when joined the first time in physical affection, they complete a part of the soul mate bond which allows both soul mates to project their thoughts to each other and sometimes feel each other's emotions. Sometimes if the bond is powerful enough, the soul mates could use a small part of each other's power partially, until they complete the bond by a certain ritual. By completing the ritual, they could use each other's power easily. It's rare for the soul mates to be both powerful and rarely soul mates ever find their mates in their life. **_

Harry sat down after reading the passage in shock. 'Hermione was his soul mate?' It was something that he did not expect at all, even after a million years. He felt a flood of love, acceptance and possessiveness.

'You knew?' Yelled Harry through their telepathic link.

"Yes Harry, I knew." Said Hermione, Apparating behind him. She nodded to Dumbledore and turned back to Harry "And you don't have to shout in my head. You had to find out and accept the bond yourself. I didn't want to make it another burden that you have to love me." By now, tears were spilling down Hermione's face. He sensed love and fear of rejection flooding from her that it made his head spin. In a flash he had his arms around her and his lips on hers. He let his love, possessiveness, desire and acceptance flood back through their link, which made Hermione relax in his embrace. Neither noticed Dumbledore pulling out his wand nor the rune that was cast around them on the floor. They were in a world where only they existed. Dumbledore took the opportunity and chanted the ritual to complete the bond. Wind grew around them and power built inside them and it was like a dam that broke. Both their true Auras were visible and Dumbledore was in awe. He had never seen anything that beautiful before. Their love was pure and their power was awe-inspiring and like nothing he ever witnessed before. The ritual was sealed when both finished the kiss and Harry muttered with a huge smile "I love you, Hermione. Your love is a gift, never a burden".

"I love you too, Harry." Replied Hermione with a huge smile and her face was practically glowing with happiness. They noticed right then that Dumbledore was standing with a wand out and a tear on his beard, and rune surrounding them on the floor. They sat down in the garden and Hermione made tea for them.

"Grandfather, I need you to teach me modern magic." Said Harry. "All I know is ancient magic. It is powerful but I need to know what I'm up against when I meet Voldemort. He is well versed in modern magic, especially the dark arts." Dumbledore nodded his head in understanding and stood up.

"I will come here every Friday, Saturday and Sunday night to train you in modern magic until we prove your innocence and then we will continue it at Hogwarts. Miss Granger is doing a great job in teaching the students but as I told you before the feast, she lacks your experience." Hermione blushed at the compliment from Dumbledore and Harry nodded his head. Harry vowed to himself to avenge Sirius by killing Lestrange but not until she proves his innocence. Dumbledore hugged Harry goodbye and left while Hermione stayed the night with him. The next day was going to be Christmas night and Hermione had no work. Harry stayed the night working on her gift and went to bed when he finally finished it. He climbed in the bed next to Hermione and slept peacefully in Hermione's arms basking in her love and warmth, his Newt letter forgotton beside him.


	13. Surprises

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I have to study a lot and I don't have time to write anything. Also neither is Hermione a high mage nor Harry is more powerful than before. He can use Hermione's water element and not to its full extent. And please, if you don't like the story don't read it. Also, it's called fan fiction for a reason and I made Blaise a female because I want to, not because I didn't bother and was too lazy to check like some reader wrote in a review. I'm not forcing anyone to read anything. Thank you all for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1. Also some of the spells, creatures and other stuff I might use in the future belong to other authors like _Asher Haako_. **

**Chapter 13:**

Harry and Hermione woke up to their bed shaking and someone yelling something. Hermione buried her head in Harry's chest trying to minimize the sound and Harry looked up to see a jumping Blaise Zabini yelling, "Wake up, wake up, wake up. It's Christmas!" Seeing that it was not working, she got out of the room. Harry thought she gave up trying to wake them but he did not realize how wrong he was. If he had thought that the bed was shaking, it was like an earthquake passing by their bedroom now. He looked up again to see that Ginny had joined Blaise in jumping and shouting. Hermione groaned and Harry waved his hand, freezing both of them in mid air and tried to sleep. Knowing it was not going to happen, he sat up and kissed Hermione and turned to his freezing 'sisters' and gulped. Both of them glared at him glares that would put Snape's glares to shame and make Voldemort look innocent. He unfroze them and teleported to the bathroom locking it with the most powerful locking charms he knew.

After taking a shower, Harry dressed up and went downstairs to find Ginny and Blaise glaring at him while Draco and Hermione were laughing. He raised his hands in surrender and grinned. He sat down beside Hermione after kissing her softly on the cheek. With a loud pop, Remus Lupin appeared in the room. He was hugged by Harry tightly, who kept whispering "I'm sorry I got him killed," over and over till Remus shook him violently before he went to shock.

"Harry, you did not kill Sirius. He chose to go to the Department of Mysteries that night. Even if you weren't there, he would have gone as it was his duty to the Order and it was our mission to protect the prophecy." Said Remus. He knew Harry was going to blame himself because Sirius died.

"Merry Christmas Everybody." Said Harry. Blaise and Ginny were trying to keep their glare to full force for the prank Harry did on them in the morning and were failing miserably. They exchanged presents and Harry made breakfast for them. Harry gave Ginny and Blaise beautiful rings, Draco a book on dueling, Dumbledore socks, Neville a herbology book and Remus a pair of Dragon Hide gloves. He decided to give Hermione her gift later and apparently she decided the same thing, as he didn't see a gift from her. He got a practice snitch from Blaise, a Pensieve from Dumbledore, a wristwatch from Ginny, a book with no name on it from Draco. He opened it and found that it was a book of rituals. Fortunately, Hermione was not looking and he transfigured the cover to a book about Quidditch. He knew that Hermione won't be happy if he attempted any ritual from the book and decided to use it later when she's not around. When Harry woke up in the morning, he felt energized and surprisingly complete. But also as if something was taken from him. He wondered what could have happened to let this feeling come forth. He never felt complete in his life, even when he was making love to Hermione; it seemed that something was missing. He recalled something from his meeting with Dumbledore, when he finished kissing Hermione, Dumbledore had his wand raised for a second and a smile was on his face. He stood up suddenly making the conversations in the room halt. He ran into the library and summoned the book Dumbledore brought about soul mates to him. He opened the book and read what was written after the ritual.

_**IMPORTANT: If the caster is weaker magically than any of the recipients, DO NOT ATTEMPT THIS RITUAL. **_

_**Side effects: A lot of power is needed to perform this ritual. If one of the recipients is powerful than the caster, one of two things could happen. One, Magical backlash making the recipients squibs. Second, loss of an ability or more from the powerful soul mate of the two in order for the ritual to have enough power... **_

'_**Shit, shit.**' _Harry was cursing Dumbledore to seventh hell. 'Damn you Dumbledore'. Harry turned to find his friends and girlfriend looking at him with concern. Harry conjured an empty parchment and placed his hands on it.

"**Ostendo ingenium." **Harry whispered a spell to reveal his abilities. It took less power than the one Leo did on Harry in the past. This one only revealed the talents but not class. Harry looked at the parchment in his hands and his eyes glowed with anger. He threw the paper aside and stormed out of the room. Hermione picked it up and with a wave of her finger made it only revealed to her and blank to the others. She was the only one who knew Harry's talents and he liked to keep it that way. She looked at the parchment and understood why her boyfriend was that angry.

**_Abilities: Occlumency, Legilimency, telepathy, Fire-Elemental, Lightning Elemental, Mind Reader, Parsel tongue, Phoenix Tongue, teleporting, Shadow phoenix Animagus, Hungarian Horntail animagus, meta-morphmagus. _**

"Bloody hell Dumbledore." whispered Hermione to herself. The others were confused about what she was talking about. One minute Harry is talking with them and laughing, and the other he is shaking with anger and fury. They knew that Harry kept his abilities to himself and wanted no one to know about them. Hermione knew that Harry was upset because he needed every weapon available to him when he fights Voldemort. Harry lost two of his abilities but she didn't know why. He lost his shadow Master ability and his shape-shifting ability. He was only a meta-morphmagus and two animagi forms. He could now hide in the shadows in his phoenix form only and could not use the shadows to attack and he could change his appearance to a certain extent. She knew both losses would affect him greatly.

**/Meanwhile/**

Harry was radiating power and anger when he Apparated to Hogwarts. He was very angry that Dumbledore would not leave him alone for a minute without meddling with his affairs. Something else bothered him and that Dumbledore was watching his accounts. Harry remembered the conversation he had with Dumbledore when he visited him the day before.

"_Building houses is illegal if you do not own the land Harry, and this land isn't written in your assets left to you by the Black or the Potter families. How did you get this land and make it unplottable and had many wards cast on it when you didn't withdraw any money from Gringotts this past summer that could buy a land?"_

Why the hell would Dumbledore watch his account and how would he know what Harry owned or how much he took from his vault? It made Harry very angry added to the loss of his abilities, he would surely kill Dumbledore if it weren't for Athena soothing him from her place on his shoulder. Harry was walking slowly into the entrance hall, his aura rotating around him in beautiful color, mainly golden. Aurors, who were supposed to arrest Harry upon seeing him on the order of Minister Fudge, cowered on seeing Harry. Only one Auror was unfortunate and stupid enough to raise his wand in attempt to stun Harry. The stunner was reflected back when it was one meter away from Harry faster than it was sent, hitting the Auror and flying him to the wall. The gargoyle moved as Harry reached it, afraid to be blown up or recognizing him as a descendant of the founders of Hogwarts, Harry did not know. The door flew open when Harry reached it making Dumbledore jump from his seat with his wand in hand. Upon seeing Harry, he relaxed visibly. He thought there was an intruder or an attack on Hogwarts, but seeing it was only Harry's anger that blew the door off was not comforting either. He did not know why Harry would be that angry that he would come to Hogwarts regardless of being on the run. He smiled at Harry with a twinkle in his eyes and said "Hello Harry, Lemon Drop?"

Apparently, it was the wrong thing to say as everything in his office, excluding the desk and chair he was sitting on was levitated in the air and rotated around the room.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE? ARE YOU THAT STUPID TO NOT READ A RITUAL BEFORE ATTEMPTING TO DO IT?

WHY? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO INTERFERE WITH EVERYTHING THAT IS HAPPENING IN MY LIFE? I'M NOT YOUR WEAPON OLD MAN, AND THE ONLY REASON I TALKED TO YOU AFTER I GOT BACK IS BECAUSE YOU'RE MY GRANDFATHER. HELL! EVEN MY OTHER GRANDFATHER DIDN'T HURT ME AS MUCH AS YOU DID. YOU ASSUME THAT YOU KNOW EVERYTHING; JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE A HUNDRED SOMETHING YEARS OLD POWERFUL WIZARD DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN CONTROL EVERYONE LIKE A PAWN IN A GAME OF CHESS, DUMBLEDORE. AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU KEEPING WATCH ON MY ACCOUNTS AND ASSETS? AFRAID I'M GOING TO TURN DARK DUMBLEDORE? JUST BECAUSE MY GRANDFATHER IS AN EVIL WIZARD DOES NOT MEAN I AM ONE DUMBLEDORE, IT'S NOT HEREDITARY YOU ASSHOLE. YOU KNOW AS MUCH AS I DO THAT NO ONE BONDED TO A PHOENIX COULD TURN DARK." Harry was yelling so loudly that Dumbledore wondered why the windows and glass weren't broken till now. By now, Athena and Fawkes were singing to calm down Harry while regarding Dumbledore with a glare if a phoenix could do that. Harry took the book he gave him yesterday about the soul mates ritual and threw it on his desk. It was opened on the page after the ritual and a note was highlighted in the bottom of the page. If it weren't highlighted, Dumbledore would have missed it. He read the note and paled so that anyone would've thought he was a vampire if he was any paler. He turned to Harry and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Harry's wand in his face.

"I'm going to say this once, Dumbledore. Leave me alone and never try to contact me again. I will study modern magic on my own and I'm going to battle Voldemort and kill him. I don't want your help and if I ever see an owl from school anywhere near my wards; I will feed it to my pet snake. And I will remove your watch on my account as soon as I leave, I'm an adult and I will be treated as such whether you like it or not. If I ever find out that you even asked about my name in Gringotts, you won't like what's going to happen Dumbledore." With that said, Harry disappeared with Athena in a flash of flame, leaving a stunned, regretful Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore flooed to the ministry after Harry left and called a full Wizengamot meeting. He was going to fix something for Harry in attempt to take the first step to forgiveness.

After a few hours of meeting Dumbledore exited the ministry with a smile on his face. Many reporters were running to Dumbledore for him to comment on what happened and others were running back to their papers to write the news that no one expected to happen. Dumbledore flooed back to his office to find McGonagall sitting in front of his desk waiting for him.

"Is it true Albus?" asked McGonagall with hope in her eyes.

"Yes, Fudge was removed by a vote of no confidence and Arthur Weasley is the new minister of magic." Said Dumbledore grinning. "Harry's innocence will be in the newspapers by evening."

The news of Harry's innocence that night reached every corner of the wizarding world. Harry received the newspaper and grinned when he saw the title.

"**Boy-Who-Lived Innocent and Fudge out of office. Arthur Weasley, the new Minister of Magic."**

**/Earlier/**

Harry left the office and Apparated back to his house from the stairs of the office, by passing the wards to find himself in a comforting hug by Hermione, Blaise and Ginny. They talked for a few minutes then Draco left the house and Ginny went to prepare lunch accompanied with Blaise. Harry went up to his room, followed by Hermione and sat on the bed. Hermione sat on his lap and rubbed the back of his head soothingly to ease his tension. After a few minutes, Harry turned to the table and found an unopened envelope with the ministry seal. Hermione glared at him like he committed a terrible sin. He chuckled at the glare opened the envelope.

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**Enclosed with this letter are your NEWT results. Based on these results and your skills, the Department of Mysteries would like to extend an invitation to join their ranks as a Field Unspeakable. Attached to this letter is a badge. If you accept to join the Unspeakables, please tap the badge and say your full name and that you accept the position. If you refuse, please tap the badge twice and say 'refuse position' and you won't remember anything other than your NEWT results.**

**The Department Of Mysteries **

**Ancient Runes **

Theory: O

Practical: O

**Transfiguration**

Theory: O

Practical: O

**Charms**

Theory: O

Practical: O

**Defence against the Dark Arts**

Theory: O

Practical: O

**Potions**

Theory: O

Practical: O

**() It is recommended to take Master degree in these subjects.**

Harry's eyes widened and his jaw fell. Hermione took the results from his hand and read them. She then hugged Harry tightly and explained that she was very proud of him. She received her results at school with recommendation to be a Potion Mistress, Charms Mistress or Transfiguration Mistress. Harry hugged her and kissed her on the lips, congratulating her on her achievements. Rarely do anyone receive recommendation in two subjects, let alone three main subjects. Also, he did not expect to receive a recommendation to be a Transfiguration Master, which is achieved by Albus Dumbledore and he is the best Transfiguration Master alive along with McGonagall. And the last one to achieved Rune Mastery was 800 years ago and the knowledge was lost after that time when a mysterious fire happened in the building containing the only three books to carry the knowledge. But what he didn't expect to receive was the invitation to join the Unspeakables. It's very difficult for anyone to join the Unspeakables unless by invitation sent by the Head of The Department of Mysteries. He took out the badge and was looking at it, when Hermione gasped and hugged him tightly. He didn't understand what made her gasp and was surprised to see tears of joy in her eyes.

"You're also invited!" Said Hermione smiling widely. Seeing Harry's confusion, she pulled out a similar badge and showed it to him. Harry was ecstatic. Both of them were invited to join the Unspeakables, Harry as a field Unspeakable and Hermione in the Research department. They both tapped their badge and accepted their positions. As soon as they finished, they were transported to a beautifully decorated office and someone was sitting behind the desk. He looked in about seventy years old, ocean blue eyes and gray hair.

"Welcome to the Department of Mysteries Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger. I'm very glad you accepted to join us. My name is John White; I'm the head of the Department of Mysteries. Please take a seat, I will be back shortly." He said with a smile and exited the office for a few minutes. He came back with a tall young man with black hair and brown eyes and a woman with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Mr. Potter, I understand that you wanted to take the Masters test in Transfiguration and Ancient Runes." Seeing Harry nod, he continued, "You also have to undergo the Unspeakables training. You will be trained by Jack Silverblade and after your training is finished, he will be your partner if you are needed in the field."

Harry accompanied Silverblade to have a tour in the department and where they were going to train and work. He showed Harry how to enter each room and which rooms are only accessible by the head Unspeakable. When they reached the Veil, Harry's eyes were filled with tears and he was on the verge of breaking down. Athena appeared and sang to him while Hermione was with the other woman named Jennifer Mathews. He sensed her love flooding back to him but it was helping little along with Athena. In another flash of flames, Fawkes appeared and perched on his other shoulder singing to him. Both phoenixes were singing loud but soothing notes which completed each other. None of them noticed the Veil vibrating until the room was completely filled with light and the Veil was vibrating violently as if trying to throw up. In a loud bang, someone was thrown out of the Veil, someone he thought he was not going to see again, someone who's death affected Harry very much that it drove him to suicide.

"**Sirius!" **Said Harry before he fainted

**AN: Please Review and tell me your opinion.**


	14. An Attack

**Chapter 14:**

Fred Weasley was having a bad day. He was told by Harry to spy on Fudge in an animagus form, which was hard because he cannot enter the ministry of magic with Fudge without being detected by the Aurors and their security spells and charms on the door. For the duration of two weeks, he couldn't find anything relating Fudge to any dark activities.

At the moment, he was in Fudge's living room in a hamster form watching Fudge writing on some parchments. Suddenly, two pops alerted both of them that someone had Apparated inside. Fred was lucky that he was in his animagus form, where his emotions are simple and weak or he would have committed murder. Standing along with Bellatrix Lestrange was his brother Percy. He ran to the shadows, transformed to his human form and cast silencing and invisibility charm on himself. He took out a camera from his pocket and took a few pictures of Bellatrix and Fudge talking. He didn't include Percy for fear that his father's new position, as minister would be at risk. Harry told all of the Shadow Order members that no one must know of Percy being a Death Eater and if anyone saw him, should capture him and avoid killing him if possible. He knew that Mrs. Weasley was already breaking down over Ron being a vegetable in mind and Percy being a Death Eater. After taking a few pictures, he transformed again and went closer to eavesdrop on them.

"Our Lord is very disappointed that you are out of the office Cornelius, but you are still useful and our Lord decided to give you a new mission. This is a reminder of failing Lord Voldemort. _Crucio!" _Bellatrix yelled the Cruciatus Curse. Fudge screamed for about ten seconds till the curse was lifted.

"Your new mission is to kidnap Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini and Ginevra Weasley. This is a Portkey to the torture chamber. Failure to accomplish this mission will be your death Cornelius, so it's better you succeed. Farewell." After giving him the details of his mission, Bellatrix and Percy Apparated away, leaving Fudge to get ready. George ran out of the mansion where Fudge lived and Apparated to Harry's house to find it empty. He tried to contact Harry by the telepathic link of the Order's mark, but he could not reach him. The link is only closed when the person was asleep or unconscious, and that made Fred worried since there was no one in the house. He decided to wait until Harry came back from wherever he went and warn him.

/**_Another place_**/

Hermione was talking with Jennifer Mathews, the Unspeakable who will train her, when she sensed Harry's depression, sadness and self loathing flooding in large amounts through their connection. Suddenly, she remembered where Harry could have gone with Silverblade. She ran as fast as she could towards the veil room with Jennifer following quickly, and arrived just in time to see Harry faint and someone who resembled Sirius Black unconscious on the floor next to him.

"Enervate!" Shouted Hermione waving her wand. Harry blinked before sitting upright and looking around quickly. He spotted Sirius and ran to him quickly and kneeled beside him.

"Oh my God, Sirius. Please wake up, please be okay." murmured Harry as he held Sirius close to his chest. He put a finger on Sirius' neck and found a very weak pulse. He held him tightly and teleported to the hospital wing at Hogwarts, leaving behind two shocked Unspeakables and a smiling and relieved Hermione.

Thankfully, the hospital wing was empty at this time as he appeared and put Sirius on a bed. He waved his hand; unlocking and silencing the door then yelled, "Poppy, I need help here. Please hurry." Madam Pomfrey came running from her office and hurried beside Sirius. At once, she began checking him and casting a lot of spells. Harry called Luna to the hospital wing and teleported back to the ministry. He appeared in the Head Unspeakable's office and found Hermione, Jennifer and Silverblade just entering.

"I suppose you want an explanation," stated Harry quietly, and his statement was met with nods from all of them. He continued " My parents changed their secret keeper from Sirius to Pettigrew at the last minute to mislead Voldemort. No one would expect weak, coward Pettigrew to be the secret keeper and Remus Lupin is a Werewolf, and so he was suspected to be the traitor. Pettigrew was already a Death Eater and betrayed them to Voldemort. When Sirius searched for Pettigrew and cornered him in a street, Peter shouted 'How could you?' then blew up the street, cut his own finger and changed into his animagus form, which is a rat. He lived as a rat for twelve years with the Weasleys as a pet of their son Percy, and Sirius went to Azkaban without being given a trial, which with a little dose of Veritaserum would have solved everything. He spent twelve years in Azkaban, then one morning he was visited by Fudge who threw a newspaper to Sirius, which contained a picture of the Weasleys and Peter as a rat. He broke out of prison and came to Hogwarts to protect me from Pettigrew, and we cornered him in the Shrieking Shack. But unfortunately, with the stupidity of Professor Snape who decided to interfere and play the hero with capturing his school rival, Pettigrew escaped and with him went the proof of Sirius' innocence. Then in the battle in the Department of Mysteries, he dueled with Bellatrix Lestrange, which resulted in him being pushed by a spell into the Veil. Today, when Silverblade was giving me a tour, I was assaulted with memories of him falling through the veil. My phoenix Athena and Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes, who I have a connection with, came and sang for me to lift my spirit. They sang a strange yet beautiful tune, unlike anything I've heard before and the veil began to vibrate and glow, then Sirius was thrown outside." Finished, Harry looked round in the faces of the occupants. Harry and Hermione exited the office and Harry teleported back to Hogwarts, to the hospital wing. He found Sirius sleeping peacefully and sighed in relief, then turned to find Pomfrey glaring at him. He was confused for a second then realized that the door to the hospital wing was sealed and several students wanted to get inside. He smiled sheepishly, and waved his wand in a complicated motion, which both Hermione and Pomfrey didn't know. And wards were erected around Sirius making him invisible and no one but Poppy or he could open the curtains around the bed. He then waved his wand unlocking the door. He took Hermione's hand and teleported to their house to find Fred sitting in a chair reading a book. He looked up and hurried to where Harry and Hermione had Apparated.

"Harry, said Fred," Fudge is a Death Eater, today he was visited by Bellatrix and Percy who gave him his mission."

"What's his mission?" asked Hermione quickly.

"To kidnap Blaise and Ginny," replied Fred gravely.

"Oh my God, they are in Diagon Alley, alone!" said Harry before Apparating to Diagon Alley. He appeared in the middle of Diagon alley, to find a killing curse heading his way. He dodged and shot back the same curse, killing the Death Eater instantly. He looked around, and realized that there was about fifteen Death Eaters attacking the alley with a few vampires. Harry found it odd that only fifteen Death Eaters were attacking. He found Ginny and Blaise back to back fighting five Death Eaters. He knew that both of them were capable duelers but none of them had much experience fighting them. He waved his wand and left hand in a series of motions and incantations, creating a barrier around Blaise and Ginny. They sent a grateful look towards him and continued dueling. Harry was fighting the remaining Death Eaters and vampires when he heard a scream and saw Ginny being Portkeyed away and Blaise on the ground, unconscious and bleeding heavily. He Portkeyed Blaise away to the hospital wing and turned to the Death Eaters. Harry had a look in his eyes, which were glowing, and the look meant one thing.

None of them will be leaving here, alive and in one piece.

Harry brought his wand in a large L motion and a semi circular one and hissed in Parseltongue "**Duonolo ex Crucio Tempus duo oblino."**

All the Death Eaters were on the ground writhing in pain of the continuous Cruciatus. He turned to the vampires who tried to the four vampires who tried to attack him and waved his wand emotionlessly and shouted "**extermino exussum maxima**!" A huge cage of fire surrounded the vampires who smirked and tried to Apparate away and found that they could not. The cage was getting closer and closer until it enclosed on them. They were being burned but the strange thing that they were not dying, just in pain. Harry approached the vampires and asked them in a whisper that would have sliced through steel "Where is she?"

"We won't tell you anything," answered a vampire and Harry waved his wand and fire caught on their skin again but not burning them.

"I'm going to ask one more time. If I don't have an answer, I will kill you. And I will know if you're lying." whispered Harry glaring at them.

"D..dd.dd..Durmstrang" stuttered a vampire and the others turned to glare at him.

"Finite." All the people around him and the vampires were going to sigh in relief at being released but realized something. The fire was closing on them and this time killed them. Some pops announced the arrival of Aurors and hit wizards. Harry waved his wand at the screaming Death Eaters and hissed "**Duonolo ex Crucio Tempus duo Enderea.****" **Immediately, the Death Eaters stopped screaming and slumped unconscious.

Harry Apparated directly to Dumbledore's office, which startled Dumbledore. Harry ignored the headmaster's wand in his face and sat down.

"What can I do for you, Harry?" Asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling brightly.

"Ginny was kidnapped in Diagon Alley," said Harry, his tone and face betraying no emotion. Dumbledore looked gravely at Harry and turned to the fireplace and called the Weasley's.They were distraught and Mrs. Weasley was crying hysterically. Harry went to Mrs. Weasley and enveloped her in a hug.

"Don't worry, Molly. I will bring Ginny back if it is the last thing I do." said Harry sincerely. He took Hermione and walked out of the office, they headed towards an empty class.

"Hermione, I'm going to spend two days at home. Please no matter what happens, don't come to the house. I need to do something and I need to do it alone if it is going to work. It is the only way to get Ginny back." said Harry.

"What are you going to do, Harry? Please don't do anything dangerous. I don't want to lose you," replied Hermione, embracing him tightly.

"Trust me, Hermione. It will work out in the end. I love you," murmured Harry in her ear and teleported to the house. He adjusted the anti-apparation wards and keyed himself only, preventing anyone from Apparating in and losing him his concentration. He went to the library and brought the book he received for Christmas about rituals.

It's time to get to work.

Harry spent the day making the potion required for the ritual, which if succeeded, will increase his power enough to regain his lost abilities back. He drew a rune on the floor and had the potion in his hand. He drank half of the potion and the other half was emptied on his chest. He sat down on the rune and meditated, searching for his magical core. He reached it and searched for his abilities and found a few threads that were cut. He tied them carefully and attached them to his core. He opened his eyes and quickly chanted "**Haken del singo karna kak fivius" **repeatedly. The rune glowed in on the floor and Harry was suspended in mid-air, glowing brightly. After about half an hour, Harry dropped to the ground unconscious while his magic and his abilities were being restored.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know it's short but I have exams for the next two weeks and I don't have time to update. I will update soon I promise. Please review people; I've got 117 people on my author alert list and only 7 review. Reviews help me write the chapters and when the same 7 people update every time, it's not encouraging to keep writing the story. Tell me your opinion.


	15. Ouch!

**AN:** A reader asked me to list Harry and Hermione's abilities so here they are:

Harry: **telepathy, Shape-shifting, Fire-Elemental, Lightning Elemental, Mind Reader, Parseltongue, Phoenix Tongue, teleporting, Shadow Master**.

Hermione: **Healing, Earth elemental, Water Elemental, Telepathy, Gryffin Tongue, Draconian, Aura Reader, Multi-animagi**

**Chapter 15:**

After being unconscious for a day, Harry woke up on the floor with a sore neck and pain in his back. For a second, he looked confused but the memory of Ginny's kidnapping and Blaise being hurt brought him out of his state. He stood up while rubbing his neck and closed his eyes, reaching for his magical core. He found the threads of magic repaired and another thick thread that signified his bond with Hermione. He opened his eyes and concentrated, he felt himself changing into a dog then a cat, snake, and horse and after a lot of other animals he changed back to himself. He then tried calling the shadows to him and felt the power fill him then he disappeared from view appearing in the bathroom. He decided to take a shower and change into his battle robes. He changed and armed himself with his daggers, sword and wand then teleported to the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Luckily, it was empty except for Madame Pomfrey so he waved his wand locking the door and with another wave erected a silencing charm. He conjured a chair next to Sirius, who looked pale and malnourished and the only indication that he was alive was the rising of his chest in a steady breathing. He looked up to Madame Pomfrey who finished casting some spells on Sirius.

"How is he Poppy?" Asked Harry quietly, holding Sirius' hand. He was still shocked about what happened in the Department of Mysteries but was thankful that Sirius was still alive after being held in it for that long.

"To tell you the truth Harry, when you got him here he was barely alive. Thankfully, I've managed to make him stable but he has to be here for at least a month before he is healthy enough to move. I expect him to wake up in the next few days but I don't know about his mental health." Replied Poppy, patting his back.

He looked around for Blaise but didn't find her in any of the beds. He asked Madame Pomfrey about her and she told him that she was dismissed this morning. He stood up and took the charms off the door and walked outside. He searched for Hermione and found her 'trying' to teach seventh years about the Patronus charm and a laughing Blaise sitting on her desk and receiving a glare once in a while. Blaise was the first to notice Harry standing at the doorway and flew into his arms hugging him tightly, followed by Hermione who hugged him and kissed him lightly on the lips. Cheering followed the kiss as it ended then Harry turned to the class.

"Let's see what you're being taught by Professor Granger, shall we?" Asked Harry with a fake twinkle in his eyes that apparently everyone bought. He didn't want Hermione or Blaise to find out that he was planning to rescue Ginny on his own or they would demand that they accompany him, which will only hold him back from fighting freely.

"A Patronus is a positive force which acts as protection from a Dementor. It is conjured up by the incantation 'Expecto Patronum'. You should concentrate on your happiest memory while saying the incantation and copy my wand movements." Explained Harry cheerfully. Two people managed to get an almost defined shape but all of them got silver clouds, which is more than Hermione managed with them. She sent him a glare while Blaise was still laughing hard. Harry went to Hermione, pecking her on the lips; he whispered, "Not everything has to be copied from a book, Hermione. I thought Lena taught you that."

Hermione blushed and continued to teach and Harry walked outside the class, followed by Blaise. After they entered an empty classroom, Blaise placed locking and silencing charms on the room and turned to Harry.

"You're planning to rescue Ginny tonight, aren't you?" Asked Blaise suspiciously, looking Harry in the eye. Harry raised an eyebrow and Blaise continued, "I wasn't a Slytherin for nothing, Harry. And the mock cheerfulness and twinkle does not suit you."

Harry's face was expressionless as he replied, "I have to rescue her, Blaise. I also can't afford Hermione or you coming with me, Sorceress or not." Blaise kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly and released him, muttering 'good luck' and leaving Harry alone in the classroom. Harry walked to the entrance hall, preparing himself for what was going to be a long night. He reached the end of the Anti-Apparation ward, not wanting to exert any unnecessary energy that he might need tonight. He Apparated to the house where Fudge lived and sat down in the corner waiting for the ex-minister to come home. He didn't have to wait long as Fudge entered from the front door of his house. With a wave of his wand, Harry closed the doors, windows and locked them with a strong locking charm, and another wave making the walls vibrate with a red glow before disappearing, indicating that the charms are in place. Fudge jumped and took out his wand after the doors and windows closed shut. Harry manipulated the shadows, making the room completely dark.

"Who's there? Show yourself immediately!" Shouted Fudge in a shaken voice. Harry laughed darkly, making Fudge even more scared. Harry walked till he was face to face with Fudge and released the Shadows, making the candles in the room light up and said, "Boo!"

Harry was sure that if the situation was not urgent and he had to save Ginny before the Death Eaters did anything irreversible to her, he would have continued his game with Fudge and laughed. Fudge paled as he saw who was standing in front of him. He tried to unlock the doors with his wand and failed miserably, all the while Harry was looking amused. He got tired of Fudge and waved his wand twice. Fudge flew into a chair and ropes wrapped around him, binding him tightly to the chair.

"Fudge, Fudge, Fudge. Are you trying to get away from me?" Asked Harry darkly, his eyes glowing. Fudge looked scared and Harry wondered how he could manage to stand in front of Voldemort without wetting himself. He waved his wand again making Fudge look in his eyes forcibly.

"_Legilimens." _Muttered Harry. He was surprised when he found that Fudge had a mental barrier, although not strong one, but it could take him a minute to break.

"Occlumency, Fudge? Never thought that you would know such an important art of magic. You seem extremely stupid to have your thoughts organized," said Harry with a fake look of surprise on his face.

"The Dark lord doesn't want his plans to be known Potter. You think that you, a teenager, could defeat the most powerful Dark lord? It was dumb luck the first time Potter and he will kill you and the Weasley Muggle loving whore of a friend." As soon as Fudge finished the sentence, Harry raised his wand in a flash and shouted

"_Crucio!" _Fudge felt pain like he never felt before, not even when his master tortured him. He writhed in his chair in pain for about half a minute when he felt the spell lift off him. He gasped; his throat was sore from screaming out loud from the spell. He was on the verge of blacking out when Harry muttered

"_Legilimens."_ He passed through the barrier like air and watched memories that made him fill with fury. The first memory was of Fudge telling Wormtail to go and hide with Percy Weasley, since he heard from Arthur that his son wanted a pet. Fudge going to Dumbledore and asking him about where Harry lived and Dumbledore refusing to tell him. Fudge issuing a law that werewolves are not able to be guardians, after Remus Lupin requested it in court. Fudge being told to accuse Harry of murdering Cedric Diggory and a lot of memories that made Harry extremely angry that his aura flashed around him like a blanket. He also knew that Voldemort altered Durmstrang's wards to only let who carries the Dark Mark. But the memory which made Harry's blood freeze and struggle to keep his magic in control and not destroying the neighborhood, happened recently today in the morning.

/**Memory/**

_Ginny was sitting in a cell, hugging her knees to her chest and crying silently when the door to her cell opened and Fudge entered, smiling insanely. He walked to where Ginny was sitting and raised his wand. _

"_Ah the daughter of Minister Arthur Weasley, and the friend of the boy-who-won't-die. I will enjoy playing with you when my master returns tonight. He told us not to play with you until he comes back to enjoy the show, but he did not tell us that we cannot torture you for a bit. Crucio!"Said Fudge with an insane smile. Ginny screamed as the spell hit her and Fudge kept it for a minute then pocketed his wand again. "Till tonight Ms. Weasley" said Fudge and left the cell closing the door behind him._

**/End Memory/**

Harry's eyes turned black and his aura was visible around him. His wand was glowing from the magic trying to escape Harry's body. Harry raised his wand again along with his left hand and pointed them at Fudge and muttered "_Crucio". _Twin beams exploded from Harry's wand and left hand and headed towards Fudge. Fudge's screams were extremely loud and horrible that his vocal cords were going to be damaged if Harry continued. He still needed to know some things from Fudge so he didn't want any damage before knowing everything he wants to know.

"Fudge, when is the next meeting?" Asked Harry dangerously. He was fed up with Fudge and furious with him since he saw the memory of Ginny's torture. Fudge muttered something that sounded like tonight.

"What time?"

"In an hour." answered Fudge, his voice shaking and hoarse.

"Good. _Imperio!" _Said Harry, in a cold tone that would have sent shivers in Voldemort's body if he heard it. "I will change into a ring. You will take the ring and put it on your finger and Apparate to where the meeting is held. You will go to Ginny's cell and throw the ring inside and then wait outside until I tell you other instructions," said Harry. Fudge nodded, his eyes glazed and lifeless, indicating that imperious curse being in place. Harry shape-shifted into a plain ring which Fudge put on his finger and walked out of the house like a robot. He Apparated to an old castle that was smaller than Hogwarts but not as old.

Fudge entered the school and, thankfully, the wards did not prevent Harry as a ring from entering. Fudge walked down to the dungeons to a dark, dirty small cell. He opened it and threw the ring on his finger inside then closed the door and waited outside. Ginny flinched as the door opened and she thought that she was going to be taken to Voldemort, where she would be tortured and raped, then killed. She was surprised when Fudge threw a ring inside and closed the door. The ring changed in mid-air to Harry Potter, which made Ginny sigh in relief and stand up. She ran up to Harry and hugged him tightly and cried on his chest. Harry closed his arms around her as she cried for a few minutes before he reminded her that they must get out of here before they get caught. Unfortunately, as soon as they were outside the cell they were surrounded by Death Eaters and Voldemort himself was standing inside the circle of Death Eaters. Fudge was still standing outside the door like a statue. Harry figured that Fudge could give his abilities that he demonstrated when he came. Wandless magic and Shape-shifting were rare abilities to be in many wizards let alone one wizard having the two of them. He decided to remedy that problem.

"Hello Harry, leaving so soon?" asked Voldemort grinning darkly.

"We didn't welcome you properly yet". Harry swung his sword, separating Fudge's head from his body, effectively killing him. Voldemort had his wand out in a flash and a curse on his lips when he realized what happened. Harry wondered why Ginny didn't use her elemental abilities when she was in the cell, and he was going to find out the hard way. He whispered to Ginny, "Ginny, I'm going to change you into a hawk. I want you out of here in a flash and don't look back."

Ginny was about to protest when she saw Harry staring at her, daring her to say no. She looked down and muttered 'fine'. Harry looked at Voldemort and answered,

"Well Tom, maybe next time. I'm busy these days, you know, fighting Dark idiots and stuff". Voldemort had his wand up and said

"_Cru.."_. As soon as he began the curse, Harry waved his wand, changing Ginny into a hawk. She flew away while successfully dodging curses from Death Eaters. Suddenly, he felt a ward being activated. He was confused about what ward would Voldemort put that isn't already put on the old school. He dodged several killing curses from the Death Eaters and shouted "Reducto."

And now he found why Ginny didn't use her fire element in the cell and what the ward that was activated in the hall they were fighting in. it was a ward to prevent magic being used. And it was keyed to the Dark Mark.

Voldemort was laughing maniacally; his laugh echoing threw the school. He raised his wand again and pointed it at Harry. "Well Potter, let us give you the welcome you deserve since you graced us with your presence."

As one, all the Death Eaters and Voldemort shouted "_Crucio!"_

Being under the Cruciatus by Voldemort was one thing, but being under the Cruciatus by over fifty Death Eaters and Voldemort was suicide. Harry was in a pain that he never would have thought possible. Every nerve in his body was on fire and blood was pouring out of his mouth. His skin was cut everywhere and his vision was beginning to go black. He was ready to give up when the memories of Hermione appeared in his mind. He didn't want Hermione to live in the world of pain that he was in now. He wanted to grow up, marry Hermione and have kids. 'Voldemort, you won't take that away from me. You took everything else from me. It's time you get something back'. The death eaters were laughing and none but Voldemort noticed that Harry disappeared from the floor.

"Where is he? How did he escape? Search the castle! Find him and bring him to me now!" Shouted Voldemort to his Death Eaters. Harry had teleported to the corner while Voldemort and the Death Eaters were busy laughing. He used a lot of his magic to overcome the pain and teleport to the corner. He raised his sword and called the Shadows to him. Death Eaters began to drop like flies as daggers and a sword cut into their skin. Harry knew that he couldn't keep up with killing the Death Eaters. He had to escape and he had only one chance. He changed into a black cheetah and ran towards the door to the castle, slashing anyone in his way with his claws. He collapsed before reaching the end of the Anti-Apparation wards. Darkness took him and he noticed before falling unconscious, a Death Eater grabbing him and dragging him to the Anti-Apparation wards and Apparating to Hogwarts before Apparating back to the castle of Durmstrang. Just before the Death Eater Apparated, he waved his wand, enabling the alarm and muttered; "Now I repaid my debt".

For the second time this day, the alarm was activated signaling the need for help. The first time was not even an hour before when everybody was surprised to find Ginny arriving, tired and tortured. Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey and Hagrid arrived to find a bloodied and unconscious Harry Potter on the grounds. Hagrid carried him to the hospital wing and set him on his usual bed, which was beside the one Ginny was occupying. Hermione and Blaise were sitting beside the sleeping form of Ginny who had taken Dreamless Sleep potion and a potion for the after effects of the Cruciatus, when Hagrid entered the hospital wing followed by Dumbledore and Pomfrey with Harry in his arms. Blaise screamed and Hermione gasped, tears were spilling down their faces at the sight of Harry. They summoned Luna to help them; all three of them went and stood beside Harry's bed. Madame Pomfrey waved her wand, making an analysis of the spells cast on Harry; she gasped when the results entered her head and fainted. Hermione repeated the spell and gasped when the results appeared in her head. Tears were moving down her cheeks freely while she kept muttering 'oh my God'. Dumbledore was afraid that something irreversible happened to Harry, from the reaction of both witches. He waved his wand, waking Madame Pomfrey and asked her the results.

"He was hit with fifty-nine Cruciatus curses for at least half a minute." Replied the nurse, shaking. Dumbledore's face lost all the color and his hands was shaking. Tears were moving down his cheeks and beard. It's a wonder that his grandson was still alive. He himself suffered fifteen Cruciatus at once for a whole minute during the war with Grindelwald and was on the verge of breaking down, if Moody didn't blast some of them, allowing him to stand up again. And here is his grandson, on the hospital wing suffering from fifty-nine Cruciatus curses including one from Voldemort. Dumbledore was sure that Harry had gone insane or at least something was permanently damaged in his mind. He turned back and watched Pomfrey, Hermione and Luna trying to heal Harry. He knew that Luna was a natural healer after Sirius was brought here and healed but he didn't know that Hermione had the ability to partially heal also. Luna had her hand on his mind; Hermione on his heart and Pomfrey had her wand on his temple. After hours of healing his internal injuries as well as they could, they slumped into conjured chairs, breathing heavily. They stripped Harry to his boxers and were going to continue healing his cuts and outer injuries when Athena and Fawkes appeared beside Harry. Both phoenixes cried, covering Harry with their tears, healing him. One would have thought that they were crying for what the fates brought upon Harry's shoulder. After crying on all his injuries, Fawkes left and Athena perched on the bed above Harry and began to sing. Harry's breath became steady and he fell into a deep sleep. Hermione and Blaise took one hand each and held it, until they fell asleep with their heads resting on the bed beside Harry's hand. Dumbledore decided to get back to his office and wait for Severus Snape, his spy, to give him a full report about what happened tonight. He entered his office and sat on his desk, looking at some letters he received from parents of students when Snape burst into his office. He motioned for Snape to sit down and speak. Snape nodded and sat down to begin his report.

"No one knows how that insolent brat entered the headquarters since it's keyed to the Dark Mark until Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake saw Potter entering the Ginny Weasley's cell. It reported to Voldemort and he went with the remaining Death Eaters to where the Weasley girl was held and saw Potter coming out with the Weasley girl. The stupid brat transfigured the Weasley girl to a hawk where she escaped and being the arrogant brat he was, stayed to fight the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord activated an ancient ward that prevents the use of Magic and keyed it to the Dark Mark. Potter killed Fudge with a sword, cutting his head off and tried to dodge the curses flying towards him. All the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord cast the Cruciatus at once and held it for half a minute. I don't know how that brat is still alive after being hit by fifty-nine Cruciatus curses including one from the Dark Lord himself. I also don't know how he escaped. He killed about a dozen Death Eaters on his way out including two of the inner circle, Macnair and Bellatrix's husband. Everybody searched for him and I found him on the border of the Anti-Apparation ward. I Apparated him here and then Apparated back to the castle. The Dark Lord cast the Cruciatus on all of us with no exceptions for failing to capture and kill the brat." Finished Snape. Dumbledore sat listening to what Snape was saying. He didn't know that Harry could use a sword skillfully. He assumed that he only trained magically during the summer alone and with his old mentor Leo.

"Thank you Severus. You may go now," said Dumbledore, dismissing Snape. He was worried about his grandson's mental health. He knew that Harry was magically powerful but no one can endure twenty of the most powerful pain curses created, let alone almost sixty from various powerful wizards. He also knew that Harry would never fully trust him again. First he didn't tell him the prophecy until Sirius's supposed death, then keeping tabs on his account and monitoring his actions closely and sending him back to the Dursleys every summer. And never thinking of checking if he was treated good or abused. Then he performs a ritual without Harry or Hermione's consent, resulting in Harry losing some of his abilities that would have helped him against Voldemort. He went to have some sleep and planned to visit Harry when he woke up the next morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and for your opinions, it helped me greatly with the chapter. Your reviews helps me write the chapters and avoid having a writer's block so come on people review it's for free and tell me what you think.


	16. Awakening and attacking

AN: I made Harry join the Unspeakables to get his training in Modern Magic, since he is not going to get it from Dumbledore.

Chapter 14:

Pain was the only thing Harry felt as his eyes opened slowly, receiving the white light of the hospital wing which Harry was familiar with. The last thing he remembered before he fainted was a dark figure carrying him towards the forest. He was surprised that the figure did not take him straight to Voldemort and he was relieved that Ginny got out safely. He learned his lessons, about not underestimating the opponent and to avoid fighting a battle in a ground not of his choice. He did not think that Voldemort would cast such ancient ward, seeing as it took huge amount of power that would leave Voldemort magically tired for at least a couple of weeks.

He regained his senses and felt a warm familiar hand in his, and the warm breath on his hand indicated someone sleeping. He looked and found that Hermione was sitting on a chair close to his bed with her hand in his and her head resting on top of their hands. He took his hand from hers and caressed her cheek, making her stir and her eyes flutter open. She yawned and felt that something was missing, so she looked up and was met with a pair of sparkling but tired green eyes.

"HARRY" shouted Hermione joyfully and jumped into his embrace, hugging him tightly to her, tears pouring from her eyes. She was so relieved that Harry woke up. Madam Pomfrey told her that his mind would snap after his exposure to the Cruciatus curses and if it happens and he regains conscious, his mind would be no different than the Longbottoms or her friend Ron.

"Hey Mione, I missed you" whispered Harry "But I need air if you don't mind." Hermione released him from her hug, her eyes torn between anger and happiness. When she heard that Harry went to rescue Ginny from the Death Eaters, she was fuming with anger and hurt. Hurt that he did not trust her to tell her of his rescue mission, knowing that she would demand to come with him. She slapped him on the cheek, but was careful not to hit him hard since he was still recovering from the ordeal.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE AND NOT TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE GOING. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED OR VOLDEMORT COULD HAVE CAPTURED YOU. ARE YOU THAT ARROGANT THAT YOU DON'T CARE WHETHER YOU LIVE OR NOT, OR THAT YOU COULD TAKE VOLDEMORT AND HIS DEATH EATERS ON YOUR OWN. DIDN'T YOU THINK OF ME, DIDN'T YOU THINK OF YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY. WHY? Why Harry? Don't you trust me?" mumbled Hermione the last part, her throat hurting her from yelling and her eyes shinning with tears. Harry's headache did not improve when Hermione started yelling, and he knew that she was partially right. But would he leave Ginny to a fate worse than death? The answer would be no.

"Hermione, I did not tell you because I knew that you would want to come with me and I couldn't allow that. You saw what happened when I went alone and I almost let myself go insane, if it wasn't for your face popping into my mind. Do you think that I would want to live if I see you get tortured and die at the hands of Voldemort? I know that you are fully trained, but you're not capable of dealing with Voldemort. I'm sorry that I did not tell you but I love you too much to let you get in harm's way" said Harry in a sincere, tired tone. By the time Harry finished his speech, Blaise entered the hospital wing searching for the reason of yelling, which was heard through different parts of the castle. But when she saw Harry awake, her heart leapt with joy and relief that he came back safely. She sped through the beds and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Although she was a very powerful witch and an elemental, she knew her limits and she knew that she would only be a liability if she went with him. One of the important lessons that being a Slytherin taught her, that you do not take unnecessary risk and to fight your enemy with your terms. She also knew that Harry was powerful enough and could rescue Ginny and take care of himself.

"How are you feeling, brother?" asked Blaise in concern, sitting next to him on the bed and her arms around his shoulders. They took to calling each other 'brother' and 'sister' since he finished training Blaise, back at their house.

"Very tired, little sister." Replied Harry, grinning weakly. The pains from the Cruciatus curse still lingered in his body, although he took a lot of pain relieving potions and post Cruciatus potions. He turned to Hermione and opened his arms, letting her in his embrace, hugging her and kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry. But leaving Ginny to those Death Eaters was not one of my options, Hermione. They were hours away from raping and killing her, and I would not allow any harm to come near you, her or Blaise" said Harry truthfully. Hermione nodded her head and rested in his arms, allowing the feeling of safety to pass through her. The door to the hospital wing opened and Draco entered, accompanied by Albus Dumbledore.

"I told you, Potter that you have to get rid of the Gryffindork stupidity. But being the Gryffindork you are, you had to face an army of dark wizards" teased Draco, his eyes shinning with amusement and if you looked close enough, you could see the relief at seeing his best friend back.

"You know me, Draco. I'm a Gryffindork to the end" replied Harry before hugging his friend in a brotherly way. Harry for the first time in his life saw Dumbledore wearing his emotions on his face.

"Welcome back, Harry. I'm glad to see that you are well" said Dumbledore gently. He knew that Harry did not fully trust him at the moment and he resolved to work on gaining his trust back.

"Thank you, sir. It's good to be back" replied Harry emotionlessly. His disappointment in Dumbledore began when he made the ritual, not even asking Harry's decision if he approved or not. But it doubled when Harry found that Dumbledore was watching his accounts, and that he was afraid that Harry's power would corrupt him. Dumbledore sighed and went to get Madam Pomphery to check on Harry, his eyes lost its twinkle after hearing Harry's emotionless words. Harry turned to his friends as he saw Dumbledore heading for Poppy's office.

"Where is Ginny, guys? Is she alright? Did she arrive safely?" asked Harry, his voice filled with worry.

"She is resting in her dorm. She was slightly injured but nothing too serious that couldn't be healed with a few waves of Poppy's wand" replied Hermione.

Harry was released from the hospital wing after a lot of begging, and was told to rest for a week at his house. They left the hospital wing and headed for the room of Requirement. Hermione used the Order of Shadow's mark and called the members to the room of requirement. They gathered outside and Harry welcomed them into the room. They sat down, waiting for their leader to start.

"Hello everyone" started Harry "I gathered you hear because of something very important. I sent Fred Weasley to spy on ex-minister Fudge about a week and a half ago, and he succeeded in uncovering the attack on Diagon alley which resulted in the kidnapping of Ginny Weasley and attempted kidnapping or murder of Blaise Zabini. When I went to Fudge's house and questioned him, I found very important information which would save the lives of innocent people. Currently, about 70 Death Eaters, 20 Dementors and 30 vampires are hiding in a house on the outskirts of Hogsmeade village. The attack is going to be tonight, when the people of Hogsmeade are asleep." Gasps echoed through the Room of Requirement and some faces had gone white when they heard the new. Whispers spread through the room, a bang from his wand brought back the silence.

"Silence" yelled Harry "We are going to attack house before the Death Eaters attack the village. Here is what we are going to do." And with that, Harry explained his plan to the Order of Shadows, and prepared them for the attack.

Harry, Draco, Hermione and Blaise walked through the tunnel heading for Hogsmeade, followed by the rest of the order. The plan of the attack on the house which the Death Eaters occupy was very well planned and required team work from everybody, which made Harry relieved that he trained his order to work together in various situations. They arrived at Hogsmeade, exiting from Honeydukes and moved quietly, divided into groups of 6. They arrived in front of a large warehouse, which was very well guarded and Harry could sense the wards on the house. Since he was out of the hospital wing only a few hours ago, his couldn't use enough magic to do the mission on his own. He also couldn't Apparate inside the wards since it takes a lot of magic out of him and his magic was unstable from using it to repel the attack of the Cruciatus enough for him to teleport, then use an animagus form.

Harry order two groups for each side of the house, preventing any escape attempt from the Death Eaters. Hermione had her wand out and started casting an anti-Portkey ward and beside her, Draco started taking down the wards on the front door. Fred and George Weasley used the water element, flooding the front and backyards. When Draco succeeded in taking down the wards put on the front door, the water entered the house, flooding the floor inside. Harry and Blaise had two enormous balls of lightning in their hands and aimed at the house, shaking it to its core. Harry swayed as he finished throwing the lightning ball, which took a lot out of him. As Vampires started to come out of the house and fighting his order members, Harry concentrated and a weak wall of Flame appeared around the house. He realized that he couldn't keep it up except for a few minutes and was about to take it down when the wall grew stronger and kept growing until the heat around the house was unbearable which made the vampires retreat inside the house and the order members take a breath. Harry was confused and looked around him to see Hermione smiling at him.

"How" He mouthed to her. He was confused as to how Hermione used the fire element. Her voice echoed in his mind through their link with a reply '_We are soul mates, Harry. You can use my water element only, so I get to use the opposite of said element, which is fire"_

Harry turned back to the fight, and saw that it was no use attacking from outside since the house was well protected. He turned to Draco and Blaise who were watching the situation, trying to think of a solution. He transfigured two dozens of brooms and summoned his order back to him.

"Draco, I want you to take one forth of the order and fly above the house on the right side." said Harry, and then turned to Blaise "Blaise, take another forth and fly to the left side, wands at the ready. Neville, lead another forth to the back of the house. I know you hate flying but it has to be done" Neville nodded his head in determination. He turned to Cho and continued the rest of his plan "Cho, I want you to take the last forth and fly on the front. When I gave you the sign, I want everybody to use the 'Reducto' spell on the roof." The mentioned people nodded their head and took their brooms and went to the assigned position. He motioned for Fred and George to remain with him. He told the twins of their tasks, who grinned and saluted Harry and got to work. Only Hermione and Harry stayed where they are, but Hermione did not here what Harry told the twins.

"What are you going to do, Harry"? Asked Hermione, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "What did you tell the twins to do?"

Harry grinned in response and asked a question "Do you like fireworks, Hermione?" Hermione was confused at his question but nodded nonetheless. A few minutes later the twins came back and grinned, saluting Harry and said in unison "Done, boss."

"How much time?" asked Harry, as he saw the order members waiting for the signal.

"Two minutes" answered Fred "bloody genius"

Harry gave the signal and the members cast the spells at once. A hole formed at the roof, where the spells hit. Harry knew now that the wards on the house were put by Voldemort, since any other house would have blown to pieces when 30 powerful witches and wizards hit it with blasting curses. He told the members mentally to fly away from the house and they obeyed confused. After the two minutes passed, an enormous explosion happened at the house, and it was then that Hermione realized what Harry told the twins to do. They planted Muggle explosives on the house's base, making the house sink in the ground with the help of the earth element. They forced the Death Eaters, Dementors and Vampires to evacuate the house quickly, thus creating chaos and making it easy enough to kill them. Spells began to fly towards the Death Eaters, who used the flame freezing charms on themselves but the vampires had no such luck and were killed by the wall of fire surrounding the house. Hermione gave Harry an energy potion for the last spell he would need. Taking the potion, he concentrated on a happy memory of him and Hermione, remembering the stag which destroyed the Dementors during his second task in the past using mind magic. He concentrated on the memory and summoned the Patronus with mind magic. The same enormous Golden stag appeared from nowhere and attack the Dementors. The members of the order fought the Death Eaters with everything they had, and luckily no one noticed that Harry blacked out except Hermione. If they had seen Harry fall, their fighting spirit would have been squashed, seeing their leader fall.

Soon enough, the Death Eaters and the Dementors were dead. The order took a Portkey to the Room of Requirement and the injured were treated by Luna. They left to their common rooms as not to arouse suspicion leaving Harry, Hermione, Blaise and Draco alone inside the room. Harry's head was on Hermione's lap, who was passing her fingers through his hair. They took a Portkey back to their house, and slept peacefully after an eventful day.

**AN: Sorry about the short chapter, but it had to be finished here. Please review and tell me suggestions, opinions or any constructive criticism.**


	17. Final Battle

**Chapter 17:**

Harry rested in his house for two weeks, regaining his energy after the excessive use in the rescuing and the attack. Hermione spent her time between teaching DADA and being with Harry. He knew that as soon as he returned to Hogwarts, he will be summoned to Dumbledore's office and asked about the explosions.

Harry and Hermione were sitting in their garden when Harry remembered something. He never gave Hermione her Christmas gift, between the kidnapping of Ginny and finding Sirius. He waved his wand and a book flied from the house, making Hermione raise an eyebrow. She had never seen this book before and she went through their library from back to front.

"Harry, where did this book come from? I've never noticed it before in the library," Hermione said curiously. Harry grinned at her and waved his hand at the book and it wrapped itself.

"I forgot to give you your Christmas gift. I was busy between rescuing Ginny and finding Sirius," said Harry, giving her a kiss "Sorry." Hermione opened the book and skimmed through it. She was stunned at the hundreds of useful and unknown spells, charms, and runes in this book. She looked up to Harry and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, Harry," she said, releasing him from the hug. She looked at the cover but there was no author or a title. She looked up to him and asked about the book.

"Who wrote this book, Harry? It is amazing but there is no name or a title for the book. It looks new so it's a modern wizard who wrote this book," questioned Hermione, her curiosity at its peak.

"You have three guesses to name the wizard who wrote this book," said Harry mysteriously, grinning at her. She scowled at him but tried to figure the author out.

"Dumbledore"

"Nope"

"Nicholas Flammel"

"Nah"

"I don't know" she complained softly "they are the most powerful wizards with the exception of Voldemort and you." Her eyes widened and she looked at Harry who grinned innocently at her. She mouthed 'you?' that he returned with a nod of his head. She tackled him in a hug again, kissing him on the lips. After breaking up from the lack of air, she looked from the book to Harry and vice versa.

"You wrote this?" she asked, not believing what he told her before "for me?"

"What do you think?" asked Harry, grinning at her. Hermione's answer was kissing him fully on the lips, pouring her emotions into it. They were kissing for a while, until Draco interrupted them bursting into the room, followed by Ginny and Blaise.

"Harry, Hogwarts is under attack!"

'_Give me a break," _sighed Harry as he apparated to Hogwarts, ducking curses as he appeared. He saw Voldemort battling Dumbledore and Dementors attacking left and right.

"Expecto Patronum"

The majestic stag galloped towards the Dementors, tearing through them, causing them to shriek and disappear in a puff of black smoke. He took out his sword and proceeded through the vampires, killing them without mercy. His actions were mirrored by both orders, fending off the attacks. He cut through the vampires until he came to a particular one.

"You lived long enough, scum, and now the Elvin Royal family will be avenged," hissed Harry angrily. The vampire growled and attacked Harry with his hands and fangs with an inhuman speed. A scream from Blaise shattered Harry's attention for a second, allowing the vampire to have his fangs attached to Harry's neck.

"It's your end, wizard."

This was the last sentence the vampire uttered before his head was cut off and he fell to the side, revealing a smirking Draco Malfoy.

"You owe me, Potter."

Harry turned to look for Blaise and found that Hermione had helped her from being attacked by a group of young vampires. Harry head snapped as the battlefield suddenly became silent. He looked towards Voldemort and Dumbledore, to find his headmaster and grandfather on the ground, bleeding heavily with Voldemort standing above him with a raised wand.

"I finally got the Albus Dumbledore under my mercy," gloated Voldemort gleefully. Harry's fury increased and his aura flashed around him, throwing several death eaters and order members several feet in the air. The action did not go unnoticed by Dumbledore or Voldemort as both of them looked towards him, one with a kind smile and the other with a sneer.

"I forgot about you in the moments of my victory, Potter," said Voldemort with a sneer as Harry walked gracefully towards him, his anger rising with every step.

Harry waved his hand and Dumbledore floated gently to the side and out of further harm, making Voldemort's sneer more sinister if it was possible. People moved out of the way as the boy who lived and He Who Must be Kicked In His Scaly Butt stood facing each other.

"It is as you said, Voldemort, they are mere moments of victory but mine shall be eternal."

This sentence was probably the last sentence to ever be shared by both wizards as the final Duel began and hell opened its gates wide.

"Avada Kedavra." The green light spread towards Harry, who summoned a Death Eater to intercept it. Lightening began to gather around Harry in several large balls then flew towards Voldemort, who was taken by surprise and managed to be hit by one of them. He screamed in pain as electricity coursed through him before standing up and throwing various dark curses.

Harry used his mind reading ability to get a glimpse of what Voldemort was going to throw at him but unfortunately, most of the Dark curses were modern ones and Harry had to resort to dodging or summoning objects to intercept.

"_navitasexertus"_

"caedo"

"concisus"

"Avada Kedavra"

"Crucio"

"Aduro"

Both wizards traded hundreds of curses that left their audience of Dark and Light wizards watching in awe. Harry's curses were mostly ancient in nature, having been proficient in them for a long time. Elements flashed through the skies as Voldemort threw his fire element and Harry used the lightening power.

In the heat of the battle, Harry opened his telepathy channels and connected himself to every light sided wizard in the surrounding area while trying to dodge Voldemort's curses.

'_Blaise, when I give you the signal, hit Voldemort with a strong lightening ball. Everyone, I want you to think the happiest thoughts you ever had. Please everyone think clearly, it is vital in this fight.' _

Everyone around him received Harry's message and they began to think their happiest thoughts. Harry was waiting for the right moment to begin his powerful attack and he kept trading curses with Voldemort until his chance finally came. Voldemort began to gather his most powerful fire attack, seeing Harry began to weaken in front of him and was about to attack when He heard Harry shout.

"NOW!"

A very powerful ball of lightning hit Voldemort squarely in the chest, making him fall to the ground writhing in pain. Harry opened his telepathic channels to their maximum and performed the most weirdest spell anybody have ever heard of.

**"_Expecto miles militis._**_"_

Some people thought it was a Patronus charm but they were stunned when Harry did not use his wand nor hand but the spell was emitted two meters in front of him. An corporal Patronus was formed in front of them but it was not their usual Patronus charm. It was a violent red ball that began to take the shape of a samurai warrior with his sword held high.

The Patronus was directed towards Voldemort and the Death Eaters tried with huge amount of spell work to stop the Patronus but it seemed to be invincible. It stopped before Voldemort and the Patronus warrior raised his sword and brought it down like a guillotine on Voldemort's head, separating it from his body.

Every Death Eater began screaming before they fell to the ground. Those who were serving Voldemort unwillingly had their marks removed as Tom Riddle was killed but those who willingly served him, screamed to death after their master fell. It was the last thing Harry remembered before falling unconscious from the strain of using mind magic with huge quantity.

A week had passed before Harry woke up from his deep unconsciousness to find Hermione by his side reading a book. She looked extremely peaceful as she read the book and had one hand holding her belly. He was confused but cleared his throat, which brought Hermione's attention to him.

"Harry," she shouted happily before throwing herself into his arms, hugging him tightly, and sobbing in relief. She was followed by another person, which he discovered was Blaise.

"Don't you ever scar me like that again," said Hermione as Harry grinned at her.

"It's in my nature, Hermione, I can't help It." He saw Draco and Ginny standing at the side and beckoned them to come closer. Ginny hugged him while Draco slapped him on the shoulder.

"You did it again, Potter. You can't stay away from the fame, can you?"

"You know me, Draco. I love my fame and what comes with it, the money, the girls." Hermione who mock glared at him hit him in the shoulder and he raised his hands in surrender, making everyone laugh and Draco mutter 'whipped' until he was also hit on the arm and repeating the same gesture as Harry.

Someone cleared his throat from the other side of Harry's bed and he turned to see Dumbledore in the bed next to him, smiling kindly and proudly at his grandson. Everyone else seemed to slip out of the room quickly, leaving Dumbledore and Harry to talk privately.

"Are you okay, sir?" asked Harry concerned, seeing Dumbledore bandaged. The headmaster chuckled cheerfully as he replied. "They are just minor scratches, my boy; maybe I ought not to participate in such heavy games."

Harry snorted as he heard Dumbledore name his duel with Voldemort a heavy game. However, sadness and guilt filled Harry as he realized that he killed a member of his family, whether he was a dark wizard or not. Dumbledore seemed to realize what Harry was thinking as he patted him on the back comfortingly.

"He chose his path, Harry, but it was not the right one and he paid for it."

"He was my grandfather, Headmaster."

"He chose to kill rather than take care of his family, Harry. He had forsaken and severed his love for his family to gather power and kill those who opposed him. You did the right thing yesterday and you saved many lives and gave vengeance to those who lost their family to him."

"I did nothing, I just performed a weak spell, it was not that much," Harry mumbled quietly.

"A weak spell, Harry? Not only did you create a spell more powerful than any other spell ever created, but you performed it without a wand or wandless. You used your heart and love for everyone and this made you win, Harry. I was also impressed by your knowledge, Harry, Leo had taught you well."

Harry was released from the hospital wing two days after he woke up and moved to his house with Draco, Blaise and Hermione. Both Harry and Draco proposed to Hermione and Ginny respectfully and got married after a year of traveling around to see the world.

Headmaster Dumbledore retired and took a well earned vacation, leaving Harry to fill his position as the Headmaster of Hogwarts and its rightful master.

Hermione gave birth to twins and they named them after the two persons who gave them the gifts of living a life after Voldemort, Leo James Harold Potter and Lena Lily Molly Potter.

The End.

AN: Yea I know it is crap but I wanted to finish it.


End file.
